Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 4
by gothicjedi666
Summary: This story will be centred around the Jumper's exploration of the Halloween Universe that was created by Spaceman. The Halloween Universe can contain anyone or anything that ever existed in the human imagination or ever will, so there will be a lot to explore and do, as such this story will be larger than the other BTVS Jumps and will not be posted all at once.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

This story will be centred around the Jumper's exploration of the Halloween Universe that was created by Spaceman and will involve far less time on the Buffy world. The Halloween Universe can contain anyone or anything that ever existed in the human imagination so there will be a lot to explore and do, as such this story will be larger than the other BTVS Jumps and will not be posted all in one go.

**Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 4**

**Part 1**

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe. **

While in the future an organisation called The New United Earth Colonies (NUEC), a union made up of the Earth colonies from different science fiction settings, would work to keep the peace, and while groups such as the United Federation of Planets, the Galaxy Police, and the Jurain Council would impose some sort of order in this messed-up universe, that was an ongoing process that could take many more years.

At this point in time, there were settlements of many kinds that acted as lights in the darkness and chaos of this universe. These bastions of civilization weren't unified yet, but they were trading and communicating with each other more than they used to, and that was a good start. I'd even helped out with that by transporting people and cargo with my very fast and well-defended vessel from one colony to another.

You'd think that with humanity in such disarray and with the many alien empires out there, such as the Borg, the Dominion, the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union, the Romulan Star Empire, the Covenant, the Narn Regime, the Cybermen, the Espheni, the Batarian Hegemony, the Strogg, the Krill, the Cylons, the Psychlos and many others, that the human colonies would have long been overrun, but the aliens had problems of their own, and they didn't ally with each other.

Aside from raiders, such as the Reavers from the Firefly verse, space horrors like the Tyranid splinter fleets, and more minor problems like Nausicaan pirates, and Orion slavers, the major alien powers in this galaxy had more than enough things to deal with as such they'd not been able to conquer the Earth colonies. Some of the major alien powers were even at war with each other.

An example of the problems the alien races had was when the Klingons had tried to conquer a minor world that once belonged to the Imperium of Man, which was factored empire without the guiding light of the Astronomican and the protection of the God-Emperor, and the conquest should have been simple as the minor world had no real planetary defences or standing armies.

The only thing that stopped the Klingons from totally overrunning the planet was a Sisters of Battle monastery-fortress which held out against the invading aliens. The Klingons could have wiped the monastery-fortress off the map via orbital bombardment, but due to their warrior ways, the commanders of the invasion force kept sending troops to assault the monastery-fortress and they all died. They couldn't even beam soldiers into the monastery-fortress due to some sort of inference.

Of course, when a new commander was sent to finish the occupation of the planet the monastery-fortress was simply bombarded from orbit, but not before thousands of Klingon warriors met their end in the mud outside of the monastery-fortress.

Other than those colonies and alien empires there were the kinds of places out there that didn't seem to belong out here. These were worlds dominated by magic rather than science, although there were places that embraced both, the world we were currently orbiting was made up of pre-industrial societies mostly populated by humans, and while this planet wasn't exactly anything special, it looked like many other M-class planets, I could sense some sort of darkness that concerned me.

Ahsoka could feel it as well. There was a sickness on that planet that the Force was ringing alarm bells about.

"The probes are starting to send us some images," one of the crew told me over the comm.

For once I wasn't on the bridge I'd come to a nearby room which contained a version of the Galaxy Map as seen on the Normandy, there was plenty of space within the ship thanks to expansion charms so I'd decided to install a Galaxy Map as a way of better going over all the data we'd acquired while exploring this universe. Most of it came from star charts that we'd either traded for or purchased and over time the exploration efforts of this ship, and its sister ship the Athena, we were slowly adding to our knowledge.

"Do you know this world?" Jane asked me.

I looked over at my daughter and noticed that she'd cut her hair before using magic to regrow to the point that she would soon need to start putting it in ponytails again. She'd done that because her hair had started growing in a darker colour than before. Her hair was darker now as when I'd genetically altered her I'd added some of my own DNA to hers while making minor improvements. I'd done the same with Amy, to make her more my daughter, but not Faith as the retro-viruses used to alter DNA didn't work on Slayers. Something to do with their regenerative abilities.

Jane had taken to wearing those tight bodysuits that my more science like types wore when serving on a ship. The choice in fashion helped to remind me that she had the body of a woman now, yet I still couldn't help seeing her as a little girl at times, thankfully not all the time.

"That must be Thedas" I said as I turned the holographic image of the world and zoomed in on one part "Its the setting for the Dragon Age games".

Thedas was a continent in the southern hemisphere and the only known continent of the Dragon Age verse.

"It's been a long time since I played the game," I said to Jane "However I do remember a bit about a kingdom called Ferelden".

According to my files, Ferelden was a relatively young kingdom located in southeastern Thedas. It was formed by King Calenhad nearly four hundred years before the start of the Fifth Blight. I figured that the darkness Ahsoka and I were sensing was the Blight, or at least the evil that was behind the Blight.

The probes didn't show any large swarms of Darkspawn roaming about, but the Halloween Spell had been cast well over a year and a half ago so likely the Blight was over by now.

"This world has no advanced technology," I said to Jane "but I would like to take a look at its magic".

Due to the dangers to magic users down there, I would be the only spell-caster in my group to set foot on the planet, and I would limit my time on that world as they were having an apocalypse due to Darkspawn even if the Blight had been ended. I knew this due to my Judgement Day Perk it was just that it was hard to sort out the details of every world in danger as there were so many and the conditions of their apocalypses changed over time. It was too much of a mess to deal with.

"So are we going down there?" I was asked.

Well, I would be.

"I'll need you to go into stasis for this mission," I told Jane "Given that this world has elves living on it and lots of wilderness to navigate I'll need Forestwind".

My baby girl didn't argue this as she understood that she couldn't come on every away mission with me due to my limits on companions.

"Bring me back something nice," she said before heading out of the room.

No doubt she was heading off to her room to make sure that her absence wouldn't cause any issues later on. She was a smart girl and might have some project going on that needed attention. Thinking on it there were a few things I also needed to deal with before any of one of us set foot on the surface of the world we currently orbited high above.

(Line Break)

**Sigil. Halloween Universe.**

The Halloween Spell hadn't just radically altered the material universe it altered many layers of reality, including subspace, the dimension used by ships with different forms of FTL to get around the whole lightspeed limit. Subspace did not exist naturally in the Buffy Verse, yet it did here as did many other dimensions that now existed alongside the reality I'd been spending so much time in these days.

One of these dimensions was called the Outlands. At the very centre of the Outlands, was an infinitely tall Spire that shoots up into the sky, around the top of which could be found the city of Sigil, the place I was walking in right now, along with a few of my companions.

While the centre of this plane of existence was true neutral, in terms of moral alignment, it isn't so towards its edges. At the border between the Outlands and other planes, gate-towns exist, so named for the portal to the nearby plane they are built around.

These gate-towns take on many of the characteristics and morality of the plane they have a gate to, and when the balance shifts and they become enough like that plane, they _slip_ into it. So if a gate-town near one of the hells became too corrupt it would be dragged into that hell. This made some sense when you understood how important moral alignment was here.

This was why Sigil remained neutral as doing so keeps it stable in a place where the laws that govern other places simply didn't apply, and since I didn't fully understand those rules, I'd decided that our visit to this city would be short. I didn't want to mess with the balance of power here or be noticed by the cities ruler.

The sole ruler of Sigil was the mysterious Lady of Pain. She rarely if ever communicates with her citizens and punishes any who cross her path or attempt to worship her with flaying to death or mazing, making the denizens of her city very wary of drawing her attention.

Leaving every day running of the city up to her citizens, the Lady only interfered when the stability of Sigil is in jeopardy. She keeps the powers (deities and such) who would take advantage of the city's unique location and its many portals, and endanger its neutrality, out of the city, destroying any who wander in.

I didn't think that this city was the actual Sigil from the Planescape series, rather it was a creation of the Halloween Spell, I knew this because I'd been able to reach this version of Sigil despite the limits placed on me by Jump Chain when it came to travelling to other realities.

Recreation or not I'd been able to find my way here while looking for a way into the Forgotten Realms, one that didn't involve getting past the Crystal Sphere, as they were somewhat connected, and it wasn't that hard to get to Sigil as it turned out. Unsurprising when you consider that one of its names is the City of Doors.

Sigil had portals to many different locations, including Baator, Carceri, and the Outlands, just to name a few. These portals can be anywhere: a doorway, the gap between a chair and a wall, a window, in the middle of a street, and are hard to detect unless one knows what to look for. Portals need keys to activate and open them, which can be anything from a physical object, which could be a piece of random junk or a priceless treasure, to immaterial things like a hummed tune, a specific thought or a well-timed gesture.

I'd gotten the information for the portal my group had just used from a man called Candrian Illborne a Planeswalker who gave his address as the Smoldering Corpse Bar. He had travelled widely throughout the planes and is thus a great source of information on many things. He knows much about the portals around Sigil since they were his primary means of transportation.

He needed these portals due to an ill-fated trip to the Negative Material Plane, a place that somehow damaged his Spark, the source of a Planeswalker's ability to traverse dimensions. There was no way of fixing that so Illborne spent his time trying to understand portals so he could use them instead.

The Planeswalker been the one to tell me all about a place known as Fell's Tattoo Parlor, which as the name suggested gave people tattoos, however, these were not normal tattoos, they were magical and based upon the design the tattoos had different effects, such as granting a degree of protection and making a warrior more lethal in battle.

Candrian Illborne, who I found at the Smoldering Corpse Bar, and the bar wasn't as bad of a place as it might sound, agreed to escort me to the Tattoo Parlor and to introduce me to Fell. He turned out to be some sort of alien who used to work for Lady Pain, with a name like hers I couldn't imagine her being a great boss.

The circular area near the entrance served as the principal area of business, with numerous tattoo designs adorning its walls. At the back of the parlour was a gallery of human skins stretched on wooden canvases. I didn't want to wonder how Fel had gotten access to so much human skin.

"Maybe we can get the tats somewhere else" Faith suggested.

Her words were overheard by Candrian Illborne.

"There is nowhere else" he explained, "Fell is the only person I've ever met who can make these special tattoos, and he can do them very quickly".

Since the alien creature had a monopoly he wasn't going to share the knowledge of his craft with me so I would have to make good use of the creature's skills while I was in this part of the multiverse, and perhaps try to figure out his craft for myself.

"For now I want something to ward of demonic possession," I told the owner of this business.

Anti-possession symbols were a method to ward off demonic possession. The design I knew about featured a pentagram, or endless knot, which is the reason why it protects those who wear this symbol. The only people known to me to have this symbol tattooed on their bodies are Sam and Dean Winchester.

Fell showed me a symbol that warded against possessions of all sorts and while it didn't look like the tattoo from Supernatural that didn't mean the ward wouldn't work.

"I want one of those for three of us," I said while gesturing at Faith and Anell Forestwind, the two people I'd be taking to the Dragon Age world with me, not counting Cameron who wouldn't benefit from the markings "and I'll be bringing more people to get that ward in the future".

From what I'd been told by the Planeswalker a healthy human could have three such tattoos at a time, some of them were used up as if they were kinds of spells, and while I would return here to do more business in the future, for today we'd just be getting the Anti-possession symbol. Later I and others would return to get more tattoos if we so wished.

"No group discounts" I heard Fell say.

Lucky for me I wasn't lacking in funds for this trip.

(Line Break)

**Abandoned Temple. The Wending Woods.**

After changing into suitable clothing, this meant armour, and equipping ourselves with weapons that would allow us to blend in with the locals, Faith, Anell and I came out of a portal and appeared in some sort of underground structure. I would have beamed down the planet's surface from the ship I had in orbit, but I'd sent the ship to Deep Space Nine for another trade.

I'd considered keeping the ship in orbit while sending down armies of bots to clear the Darkspawn out of the Deep Roads, but I didn't wish to spend weeks sitting in orbit while my bots went to war. I'd spent quite a lot of time in different Jumps trying to solve the problems of civilizations on both and small scales, and frankly, I'd had enough of doing that when it didn't profit me.

That didn't mean that I wouldn't slaughter some Darkspawn while here or ignore someone who I could easily help, I wasn't a heartless monster, I would just try to remain focused on our mission here. That mission involved gathering information on the ways that people used magic in this world and the buying of enchanted items that I or another magic user in my group could disenchant later so as to learn to make more.

For this away mission I'd donned my Knight of Camelot armour, the set made from titanium-trinium alloy, a mixture of metals similar to what made up the Iris that covers the Tauri Stargate. It offered an amazing amount of protection without weighing me down.

Faith wore a similar set of armour, and while a female knight wasn't a common sight in some parts of the multiverse the humans of this world didn't place so much importance in having well-defined gender roles as my ancestors had.

To make her appearance more fitting I'd even knighted her. As a knight myself I had the right to do that, and Faith had helped save an entire world when fighting the Sisterhood of Jhe, as well as slain a demon that had been preying on children, and people had been knighted for doing much less.

Cameron had disguised herself as a maid, a role she used to ensure that people underestimated her, and while she was a formidable foe on her own she also had weapons and defences that couldn't be seen. I didn't need her as a bodyguard much these days, but she would do her best to fill the role.

Forestwind brought up the rear and she wore the Nightengale armour I'd gotten for her during the Skyrim Jump. The cute little elf didn't get out much and I could sense how gleeful she felt about getting out for a bit of an adventure. Time in stasis didn't pass for her, but she must sometimes feel left out.

As we got moving I took the led, heading through the doorway out into a long hallway. The hall was dusty as and filled with webs, both ancient and new, covering nearly everything. When we came across webs that blocked the entire corridor, and I set them on the fire with my magic, risking using magic, while forgetting for a moment that spider webs aren't actually flammable. Spider silk does shrivel quite rapidly when exposed to intense heat, but it doesn't actually burn. Only this time the webs did burn and they lit up, burning away very quickly. Which meant that these were not normal webs. They had not been spun by normal spiders.

This indeed proved to be the case as a few moments later a giant spider dropped from the ceiling above, no doubt upset about the fire. The monster was thankfully not bulletproof in any way and as freakish as it might be, giant magical spiders were as mortal as any other animal. I just used the special gun I'd that enchanted to duplicate its ammo to shoot the spider. I kept the gun hidden on my person as I wanted to blend in as much as possible.

"Why didn't you warn us about the big spiders," Forestwind asked.

I also could have warned her, but I'd been concerned about the darkspawn, and hadn't considered spiders as a threat.

"Sorry I forgot that in places were the real world and the Fade meet that it can mutate the wildlife," I said, "The Veil must be weak hear".

Faith looked puzzled.

"The what?" she asked.

I did my best to explain that the Veil was a metaphysical barrier that existed between the physical universe and the Fade. Neither spirits nor mortal beings can easily pass _physically_ through the Veil, but the consciousnesses of most mortal dreamers and all mages are a different matter, and demons can possess people in such a way that while their forms are still in the Fade they can still experience the physical world through the senses of those they've taken over. The Veil is not an object, it cannot be touched or seen. It is not a physical barrier, but it could be weakened in places and that allowed spirits to enter the world, and when that happened nature could be perverted like with that spider.

As we moved on I noted that there weren't as many webs in the next hallway, and most of them seemed old and normal-sized, so hopefully, there should be no more huge arachnids. Still, I walked carefully, stepping over piles of crumbling stonework. The air was musty and stale, and I figured that no people had set foot in here in a very long time.

By now we'd entered a part of the temple that had old torches we could light, and this allowed us to look around without needing to use our magical items or spells, so I took a moment to examine the statues that lined this hall. I even used my Omni-tool to record what I saw for our archives. I doubted the images would ever be useful, but I did have an artist perk so perhaps I would recreate the design during the planned Santa Jump when I had plenty of free time.

Before long we moved on once again and entered a part of the temple that had seen some people recently or something that looked vaguely like people. There were four of the things, and when I reached out with the Force I felt repelled by their wrongness. These had to be members of the Darkspawn horde.

They were smaller than I'd expected, only about chest high, so I figured that these must be Genlocks, which were darkspawn born from a Broodmother which had once between a female dwarf. I noted that they were carrying weapons, mostly clubs and crude short blades of some kind. The one in the back even had a bow.

"Stay back we need to avoid their blood" I reminded the girls.

After gunning down four of them in short order with my special gun it turned out that were more of the creatures nearby and they had been drawn to us because of the fighting, and they got in too near for guns, it was time for close-quarters fighting.

Faith made the first move, ducking to her right as one of them took a stab at her. The young Slayer cut into the monster's arm with her sword. It was one of the enchanted blades she'd taken as a trophy after the two of us had defended the demon Baltazhar and his vampire minions. The thing she cut howled in pain, but not for long as she soon sliced the monster's neck open.

After I cut down a foe I stepped to the side as an arrow narrowly missed my head, the Force having guided my actions despite the fact that my kinetic barrier would have protected me.

Knowing that we'd be in real trouble if we stayed here in a confined space I called upon the Force as much as I could and ran at the nearest group of enemy intending to take them apart and find us a way out of this creepy place. Given how strong I'd become slaying the remaining monsters took a matter of seconds.

Since I knew that their blood was toxic in some sense I used a spell to quickly clean up any of the fluid that got on us and once that was done we moved to a new area.

(Line Break)

**Wending Wood. Thedas.**

The forest we were in now could have been a forest on Earth, but given that they were actually on an alien planet in a crazy messed up dimension, I knew that it was best to keep an eye peeled as there could be any number of monsters hidden by the foliage.

A wolf howled in the distance, and I could tell from the faintness of the sound that it was pretty far away, nothing to worry about just yet. But there could be a hungry wolf pack heading our way in the near future. Not that they'd be a big threat. Still, I'd rather avoid the needless slaughter of the wildlife if possible.

Knowing this I watched the treeline and before long I saw a flash of brown fur, moving between some trees. A bear, maybe? But it too was a good distance away to be sure, and I was that it was moving away from us. I figured that the local wildlife knew better than to attack a well-armed group of humanoids, even if it was a small group, and if they did get closer I'd used my Force power of Beast Control to drive them away.

Before long we reached a bridge that crossed a small river. It was made of wood and looked pretty sturdy, but there was a good drop to the water below. Thankfully this bridge was well maintained, something I took to mean that there would be civilisation around here.

"Hold up," I said to the others before I went to check something that was on the path "I see some footprints".

Not human by the looks of things, very narrow and light, could be some elves. There were some other prints as well, big heavy prints.

"Sounds like someone's fighting," Faith commented.

Now that she'd mentioned it I could hear what sounded like a struggle.

"Let's go see if they need any help," I said to the group "I can sense more Darkspawn close by, they feel like demons only worse".

When we found the fight I wasn't surprised to see a few dead Darkspawn scattered about on the ground. They weren't that hard to kill the real danger from them was their numbers and the corruption they spread. It was a darkness I could sense.

The Darkspawn were brandishing a variety of makeshift weapons, small knives, axes and maces. A few of the man-shaped things were even using tree branches as crude clubs. I didn't need to worry about how they were armed as the fight didn't last very long. The Wardens, I knew they were Wardens as I could feel the corruption in them as well just a lesser degree, were rather powerful warriors when compared to their foes, the darkness within them giving them the ability to fight beyond what most people were capable of, much like Vampire Slayers. Faith had a dark power within her as well they made her ideal for fighting evil creatures. This was proven again by how she handled the Darkspawn.

Once the fighting was over and done with I got a good look at the two natives, who were both females, and I noted right away that neither of them were human. One was a dwarf, and the other was an elf.

"Who are you?" the elf demand to know.

Her tone of voice had been very unfriendly, but I remained civil.

"My name is Ser Gothic," I said, using the native's way of titling a Knight "This is Ser Faith and our guide Forestwind, and our maidservant. We're looking for somewhere civilized to stay. We're a bit lost".

As the two Wardens exchanged looks. I reflected that it would have been wiser to take one of the M-Ships to this planet and land near a major settlement while keeping the ship cloaked, but it wasn't as if the monsters here were a proper threat to us, and so far I'd not heard any seductive voices in my ear so I figured that mystical defences were doing their job.

"We're headed back to Vigil's Keep," the dwarf said after some discussion with her comrade "You're welcome to join us".

That sounded good to me.

(Line Break)

**Vigils Keep. Thedas.**

We travelled for a while and arrived at the gates of a massive fortress before dark. It appeared sturdy enough at first but showed signs of needing repair after what must have a recent battle. Workers were doing just that, they were laying new stonework and reinforcing its defences. The interior of the keep was more massive than in the game as real-life was often bigger in scale.

From what I was told by Sigrun, the female dwarf warden, the fortress was built by a group called the Alamarri Avvars to stop the Tevinter advancing from the north during some past conflict. In their time it was known as the Fort of a Thousand Vigils. It was built over caves leading to the Deep Roads and was believed to have been carved as a gift from Korth, an Avvarian god of mountains to the Avvars.

The Avvars residing in the fortress lived peacefully with the dwarves who owned the Deep Roads back then, which was unusual as at the time the dwarves were allied with their enemy, the Tevinters. In fact, the alliance of Avvars and dwarves predated the building the fortress, or so we were told.

As the Avvar culture declined, the ownership of the keep changed hands, eventually becoming the property of the Fereldan noble Howe family from where they governed the entire Arling of Amaranthine. That family's fortunes had declined in recent months.

I also learned that Vigil's Keep was the first fortress to fall during the Orlesian invasion in Ferelden and the last to be liberated during the Fereldan Rebellion.

"Who's the chick?" Faith asked Sigrun, who she walking next to "She must be important".

My Slayer gestured at the large statue which was in the centre of the courtyard. I knew who this person was, I just didn't know much about her.

"Okay, now I know you're joking," she said, "I'm a dwarf, and even I know who that is".

"I told you, we're from really far away," I reminded the native.

We'd not told them how far away we were from as that would only confuse the locals. I'd left them with the impression that we from a far off land and that we'd gotten lost.

"That's Andraste, the Maker's Holy Bride" Sigrun informed Faith "We dwarves worship the Stone, sort of, so I wouldn't be the best person to ask for a lot of details about the Chantry, but it's probably the biggest religion in all Thedas".

Faith just stared at the statue for a few moments before speaking again.

"Big with the girl power here" she then said, "They have a woman Jesus".

From what I knew of Andraste she was more like the Virgin Mary than Jesus since Andraste had been a mortal woman who came to the attention of the divine rather than the child of a deity, but I had no desire to discuss this, and I could be wrong.

Once we'd separated from the locals I sought out a trader called Yuriah, a human man who had some interesting things to sell. First I brought a ring known as the Golden Cog, which could be useful to any spellcasters in my group once the enchantment was learned. I also paid for a staff called Charlatan's Walking Stick. I had plenty of gold, but he didn't have much else worth buying.

This was when the Warden-Commander returned, and she turned out to be a female mage, she'd been off on an important mission, yet she still took a few moments of her time to great us as visitors, and to offer us shelter for the night. Which was nice of her.

I sought out the enchanter and tried to find out about how that type of magic worked in this world, and I quickly dismissed it as enchanting in this world took lyruim, which was dangerous, and it had to be performed by either a dwarf or a mage who had been made Tranquil. It seemed best to stick with the other types of enchanting that I knew about and just to disenchant any magical items of value to the group.

"We'll stay here for the night and head out for Denerim in the morning," I told my two companions.

It was getting dark and while the monsters of this land could be defeated by me there was no sense taking chances by travelling at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 4**

**Part 2**

**Vigil's Keep. Ferelden**

The Jumper smiled and leaned back onto the bed. It wasn't that comfortable looking compared to other beds Faith had fucked people on, but it was far from the worst and her foster father had used his magic to clean it of pests and to make it warmer as well making the room totally soundproof. He seemed to be able to do anything wanted with magic, technology or his powers. Faith had never stopped feeling impressed by his talents. She wouldn't use magic herself, it scared her, but she trusted Gothic to know what he was doing.

It had taken some time for the young Slayer to get all her armour off, and once she had she'd not exactly been feeling sexy due to sweat and the dirt of the road, but Gothic had removed all the ickiness with just a wave of his wand, leaving her feeling clean.

"You up for a good hard spanking before bed?" the Jumper asked the Slayer.

Faith rather enjoyed getting spanked almost daily, assuming that her foster father could find the time. With her healing powers, enhanced stamina and love of kinky things it was a fun activity for them to share together and would lead to other kinds of fun. Plus with her Slayer healing the spankings never hurt for long.

"Okay, Daddy," she said, before climbing over his lap.

While rubbing his hand over her bottom, Faith squirmed a little and then squirmed, even more, when he slid his hand between her legs, and she bucked her hips. Soon he slipped two fingers inside her already wet cunt, she was eagerly anticipating what was to happen soon.

Wanting to demonstrate that he was the boss, he put the two wet fingers into her mouth, an act that involved some stretching. Without delay, she licked and sucked his fingers clean, know what to do without needing to be told the details.

"I'm going to give you 20 hard spanks Faith," Gothic told her "and if you count each one so I can hear it, and take your spanking like a good girl, I'll see that you get a treat when it's over, do you understand?"

Faith didn't hesitate before answering. She understood her role in this.

"I understand, Sir. Thank You, Sir" she said, speaking much more formally than she normally would.

Raising his hand, he brought it down sharply on her left cheek, making the young Slayer gasp. He was using his own super-strength to make that she'd feel this spanking for a while afterwards.

"One!" she called out.

The next landed on the bottom of her right cheek,

"Two!"

The left cheek again

"Three!"

The right cheek this time.

"Ugh! Four!"

"Ow! Five!"

He paused for a moment so that he could stick his fingers in her pussy again, and again she licked her own juices off his fingers.

"Ooooooooh! Six!"

Several minutes later, he finished with a smack on both cheeks, making her cry out

"Aaah! Twenty. Sir! Thank You, Sir!" she said.

Faith could feel how aroused her foster father was right now and saw it when he laid down on the bed. The younger Slayer didn't drool upon the sight of his erect manhood sticking up into the air, but somehow her other set of lips got even moister.

"If you think you can handle riding it, then go for it," Gothic said.

Faith gave him a predatory smile when she crawled across the bed. She was his to do with as he pleased, at least at times like this, but when it came to sex she was not a meek person, and right now she really wanted to ride that meatstick.

"Oh, you better believe I'm going to ride you, so lie back and let me focus on you, you just enjoy yourself," Faith said as reached over and squeezed his cock "That spanking really got me going. I get so turned on when you treat me like that".

Faith positioned herself onto Gothic's lap and placed the tip of his cock against her eager entrance. Then it was inside her and the teen from Boston wasted no time in riding the dick. She badly wanted to please the Jumper. Before they'd met she'd never imaged that she would submit to any man, but he'd been good to her, sheltering her, protecting her, offering encouragement when needed, and most importantly he'd given her the means to protect herself by making her the Slayer. How could she not be devoted to him?. She didn't say these things out loud, but she didn't need to, her actions spoke louder than any words.

"You look so hot bouncing up and down on my cock like this," Gothic informed her.

Faith smiled as she rode his cock, moving up and down on it at a good pace. Faith tried to control herself so that she could focus on making him cum, she made sure to squeeze her breasts as he watched and twist her nipples. Gothic could be very tender at times, but when it came to bedroom stuff he liked his girls to feel pleasure and pain. Faith had no problem with that, any pain she felt was minor, and it would be repaid with pleasure and kindness many times over.

Wanting to get in on the action the Jumper held his hands up her chest and squeezed her breasts. Roughly playing with them and Faith smiled at her father figure as she enjoyed himself. Then his hands went to her ass, as they often did and slapped it, an action that made the young Slayer smile.

"Gettings those magic tats makes me think that you should put your name on my ass since you love it so much," she said, "Any girl ever let you put your name on her?".

In fact, in the past they had, but the downside to being able to reduce ageing was that while it was good that the whole body was returned to a more youthful state, the process got rid of scars and tattoos just like it did wrinkles. Perhaps magic had some way around that, but that was something do think about later if they didn't have better things to do.

Gothic couldn't think about much right now as soon a burst of cum shot right up into Faith's hungry pussy. The woman's inner walls were splattered with the cum. Her riding of him had been very effective in getting what she desired from him, which was to make him cum for a change while she wasn't so overloaded with pleasure that she didn't even notice what he was doing.

"Yes, give me it Daddy"!" Faith yelled. "Give it all to me, shoot your cum inside your baby girl!"

Faith felt her lover start to go soft inside her, and she would let him rest of a short time as this would be just the start of the night's fun if she had anything to say about it.

(Line Break)

**Denerim. Ferelden**

Among other things, this city was the site of the annual Landsmeet, this kingdom's governing body. Also of note, Denerim was considered a holy city to worshipers of Andraste, as this was the place of her birth. The city was the home of both nobility and the common people. This sprawling city had much to offer us, with its market place, magic shops, armourers and other sights of interest.

While this city was worth a visit it wasn't one of nicest places I'd visited. Sanation wasn't something the people of this idea had much understanding about, they had no proper garbage disposal or any real sewage systems, which led to my group trying not to think about the smells or what we were stepping on. I'd been to medieval cities before, and Denerim didn't measure up to places like Camelot or Solitude. As such, I quickly decided to get this shopping expedition over and done with as quickly as possible.

The first place we went to was the Wonders of Thedas which was a shop specializing in magical and exotic items. Running this store was a mage who either requested to be turned Tranquil or was considered too weak-willed to undergo The Harrowing and had tranquillity forced upon him. The **Tranquil** were mages who went through the Rite of Tranquility and belonged to the Formari of the Circle. The Rite cuts off the connection to the Fade, and the Tranquil can no longer dream nor draw on the Fade to perform magic. As a side effect, their emotional centre is utterly removed, which makes them undesirable to be possessed by demons in the first place.

Having Tranquil mages sell various magical, historical, and miscellaneous objects is a practice the Circle used so it can make money to financially support itself, or more likely this was one of the ways the Chantry exploited the skills of magic users for its own profits.

"What is that?" Anell asked me we looked around.

It was me who answered the question.

"It is an authentic Chasind tribal fertility carving" the Tranquil shop keeper informed.

"Boss, can I have it?" my thief type requested.

While I had no idea why Forestwind would want such a thing she rarely requested anything from me and if we were going to keep finding fantasy worlds in this universe then the bosmer elf would be coming on missions with me more often and spending more time out of stasis so it made sense to give her some quarters for her to decorate as she saw fit. With our storage capacity, we were hardly lacking for space.

I did my best to fill my pouch of holding with as much in the way of books and magical objects as possible, such as a nice looking staff that was called the Torch of Embers, I planned for my girls and myself to have plenty to study during the ten years in a Santa Jump as well as plenty of magical items to disenchant so that the enchantments could be learned.

As such, I'd be spending a lot of next couple of years buying stuff we'd have no use for in the near future, but would need in the next Jump. So I brought books that wouldn't be read for a long time to come and potion recipes that someone might get around to studying.

Not that I was wasting money as this world used coins made from precious metals as currency, and while my first purchases in this world had made by trading goods I'd brought with me, once I'd gotten some coins I'd been able to nip into the Cosmic Warehouse so that I could replicate as many as needed.

I still had to be careful as if any of the criminal element got wind of how much gold I was spending they might decide to relocate my funds. Sure I could destroy such minor organisations very quickly, but that would attract attention and the groups would soon be replaced by other criminal scum. Making it a rather futile endeavour.

Before leaving the store I spent quite a bit of gold buying examples of local potions for our stores as well as the recipes required to make more. I even brought some clothes that were worn by local mages, because they tended to be enchanted I might want to incorporate locals styles in my clothing at some point, or one of my magic type girls may wish to. I even cleared out the store's supply of magic belts and collars just in case one or more companions wanted a try at making our own.

While shopping elsewhere in the city we acquired seeds for some special plants such as Elfroot. This plant was first used by the elves of Arlathan, hence the name. The root gave their medicines particular efficacy, so when the Imperium conquered the elves, the magisters adopted its use and its popularity spread to all corners of the empire. As well as Spindleweed meant to speed the recovery of the infirm. A person who grows much of it is likely caring for the fatally ill.

I had an idea for growing plants that had uses in potions on the Phoenix in a hydroponics lab like on Voyager. Actually, at first, The USS _Voyager_ did not have a hydroponics lab, but the variable environmental controls in cargo bay two were able to support hydroponics equipment. Shortly after Kes joined the crew in 2371, she volunteered to establish a hydroponics bay in cargo bay two in order to provide fresh fruits and vegetables for the crew. I figured that it would give Amy something to do since she didn't have much else to do and she was a Wicca type so she liked plants.

"The ship is here," I told my companions after my Omni-tool had vibrated a few times to let me know, "We need to find somewhere quiet to beam up from".

As I'd expected the phoenix hadn't been gone for too long thanks to its very fast hyperdrive engines. So we headed down an ally, one thankfully free of any homeless or muggers, and moments later we were whisked away in a flash of bright light.

(Line Break)

**ISS Banshee. Halloween Universe. **

The ISS Banshee (NCC-1798) was a Terran starship, a Terran Empire Constitution-class heavy cruiser in Imperial Starfleet service and like many other vessels it had come into existence due to the Halloween Spell. While the Terran Empire wasn't much of a power in this galaxy as it had collapsed without the leadership of their Emperor and their military leaderships, they did have a few ships that went around bothering other people.

The Constitution-class was a heavy cruiser starship in the service of the Terran Empire service in the 22nd century and 23rd century. The design was originally obtained by the Imperial Starfleet when the USS Defiant of the prime universe was transported to the mirror universe through a dimensional and temporal interphase created by the Tholians.

This ship's very arrogant captain had demanded my surrender, and I found this amusing as the only reason the crew of the Banshee had even known I was in the area was because I'd thought them to be a Federation vessel upon first sighting them on the scanners. I'd figured that might be interested in exchanging data about the local area as they were explorers as were we, so I'd made contact with them. They would never have even seen us if I'd not hailed them.

Well, most of the time we were exploring, traders or seekers of knowledge, today my crew and I were playing the role of space pirates. This was a role I'd prepared for in advance, even as going to as far as to create a special outfit and weapons just in case this happened.

When the ISS Banshee had opened fire, not knowing how badly they were outgunned, I'd responded with ion cannon fire that had disabled the ISS Banshee without causing a warp core overload, this was something I'd worried about and had nearly happened.

At that point, I could have destroyed the enemy vessel, and I'd considered doing so as its technology was less advanced that the Trek tech I already had access to, but I'd then figured the Terran Empire might have technology their Federation counterparts would never think of creating.

Also while the vessel couldn't be stored away as I had no room in any of the Warehouse Addons for a vessel of such size and it was far too large to store in a capsule. Although it did have a few shuttles that should fit inside capsules, I could keep them or sell them later, and that was what I planned to do with the whole vessel. The Terran Empire wasn't in any state to protest and while the ISS Banshee was primitive compared to the Federation vessels out there I figured someone would make me a good offer for it.

Of course, I first had to claim the ship, and this would no easy task as the ISS Banshee had four hundred crewmembers spread over 23 decks. To help even the odds I'd beamed over canisters of knock out gas as I had no desire to slaughter even these evil humans. There were prison worlds out there that would take care of the crew once I'd dropped them off. I'd have to isolate them until then and deal with at least some of the crew, but that could be handled.

To help take the ship quickly we were using the Tollan weapons scanners, these were small devices that disabled all weapons technology apart from Tollan sidearms as they passed by one. The scanner was effective on both projectile weaponry, like those carried by the Tau'ri, and energy weapons, like those used by the Goa'uld. They were typically placed in the doorways or hallways of strategically important buildings and rooms, and they were designed to be easily disconnected for inspection and repair. While the device didn't work on any form of melee weapon (such as a knife) that wasn't much of a concern for us as we really good body armour.

I'd repurposed this technology so as to make it something mobile which could be carried on the belt of my new outfit. I didn't normally use this tech, but the Terran Empire had phasers which could vaporise people and I even I couldn't come back from that. The device also had a limited range and while that would be a problem on a wide-open battlefield where someone could snipe at me from range, in the corridors of a starship the device would serve me and mine just fine.

The device didn't prevent our weapons from working and I put my particle magnum to work, stunning anyone I came across, not even having to lift the Power Cutlass I'd made just to go with this new look.

My new outfit looked like something a pirate would wear, it included leather boots, a cotton shirt and a velvet frock coat all in black with silver stitching, buckles and buttons, however, appearances were one thing reality was another. Like nearly all my clothing the outfit was made from advanced fabrics that had energy-absorbing properties, and I had a personal shield just in case someone had a crossbow on board.

Aside from beaming onboard canisters of potent knock-out gases I'd sent a small army of bots to subdue and confine the crew, who would be contained for a matter of hours, or days before I found somewhere to dump them off. That left taking the bridge to me and Valkyrie, her warrior skills and superhuman powers made her ideal for such an operation. Something the Terran crew who tried to ambush us while wielding only the knives they carried learned rather rapidly. Her strength and reflexes allowed to take down any Terran Empire human with ease.

Valkyrie and I were right now making our way to the bridge, and with a wave of my hand, I sent two red shirts slamming into the bulkheads hard enough to knock them out without killing them, not I would worry if I had killed them as while I had no desire to kill hundreds of humans I wouldn't shed any tears if a few of the evil Terrans did die.

A few of them did die when Valkyrie and I entered the bridge. The senior officers had set up an ambush using rifles as clubs. I christened my new sword in the Captain's blood even as my Asgardian companion made short work of the rest of the bridge crew.

"Yah the ship is ours," I said in a very bad pirate accent.

Or at least it would be once the engineering section was cleared.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe. **

The agony booth, sometimes known as the agonizer booth, was a disciplinary device utilized aboard Terran starships, for the purpose of torturing disobedient officers. It was also commonly used for interrogations by the Terrans because they were a bunch of petty little sadists.

These agony booths were capable of stimulating the pain centres of virtually any humanoid, a synaptic scan calibrating it for each species. To overcome the limitation of more traditional forms of punishment, in which the nervous system becomes overwhelmed, resulting in the brain becomes desensitized to the pain, the booth's sensors continually shifted the stimulation from one nerve cluster to another, keeping the subject in a constant state of agony for as long as needed.

I had no need to torture people, as that was a crude way of acquiring information, but the tech did interest me and since it would take a few hours for us to be allowed to dock at the space station I intended to visit, I'd decided to take the tech apart and turn it into something much more fun.

Within the workshop I used when working within the Phoenix, I'd turned the agonizer booth into a pleasure booth. Much like I could use one of my new ascended powers to inflict pain or pleasure upon a person by stimulating their nerves with my mind the agonizer could be altered to inflict pleasure rather than pain, and since the stimulation shifted from one nerve cluster to another it remained intense.

There came a point when pleasure and pain were the same, so I had to dial down the settings as the device was tested on my two apprentices Ahsoka Tano and Raven, who were more than happy to help me test my new invention knowing that if anything went wrong I could fix it. Not that there was much risk.

"If I were to add the tech to bombard a person with Metaphasic radiation," I said to Cameron as I went over the data on a nearby read-out "I could make a booth that not only makes you feel good but also reverses ageing, or at the very least slows it down".

Metaphasic radiation was a form of energy which, under certain conditions, reverses the ageing process of most humanoid species, thereby prolonging the life of those who are exposed to it. Metaphasic radiation also has remarkable regenerative and rejuvenating properties, increasing the metabolism and energy levels of those irradiated by it. However, this increased health relies on constant exposure to the radiation; injuries healed by the radiation would eventually return to their previous state once the subject was no longer exposed to the radiation. Not that I needed fancy energy to heal people and if I could find a way to artificially create metaphasic radiation then none of my companions would need to worry about ageing any more as they could just go for treatments in these booths.

"Captain the station is signalling that we can send over a shuttle to dock," a crewmember told me over the comm.

This was good news as I'd been waiting for hours to be able to send over an M-Ship to dock at the station. They didn't let people beam on board and I had a ship to sell. With this in mind, I shut down the booths and instructed my companions to follow me

(Line Break)

**Babylon 5. Halloween Universe.**

By now my two Battlestars had found a few places to visit between missions for trade as well as R&R. This station was one of them and like Deep Space Nine it served as a centre of trade and diplomacy for the local factions as well as a base of operations for ships to operate from. Also, like DS9 it was defended by a fleet made up of ships from many races who return for using the station for shore leave and resupply would protect the station when in the area and B5 took a small percentage from trade deals as a tax so as to keep the station running.

Unlike DS9 this space station had been majorly upgraded. Passive scans showed that B5 now had an energy shield generator, a complex sensor array, a tractor beam projector and some high tech weapons for defence. This station had to be important to many for other factions to have so freely shared their technology with the station which was still part of the Earth Alliance, such as it was.

I'd not come here to share tech freely. I was here to sell. My ship had dragged the ISS Banshee all the way to this system, and this was an interesting star system as not only did it have the B5 station in it also contained many other places.

_Space Precinct_ was a British television series created by Gerry Anderson. It was a combination of science-fiction drama and police procedural show set in the year 2040 and featured a former NYPD detective Patrick Brogan, now a lieutenant with the Demeter City police force on the planet _Altor_ in the Epsilon Eridani system. Brogan and his partner Jack Haldane had to adjust to living in another solar system while also investigating crimes being committed by aliens as well as humans.

Because of the Halloween Spell, the planet Altor now existed within this system as well as Yellowstone, a planet home to an advanced human civilization. There were more places of interest that those such as Glorie, a world known for its mecha, the Epsilon Eridani Outpost that was part of the Planetary Union, an organisation much like the United Federation of Planets. _Dukou_, a habitable but glacier-bound world, which was the location of a penal colony called Xixiang, that would soon house the Terran Empire crew I'd taken prisoner. Then there were the Eridani Swordsaints, who inhabited the cold methane world called Eridine that was within this system. The terraformed planet New California as well.

Aside from all that the Epsilon Eridani system hosted six more inhabited planets from the Halo franchise, making this solar system very crowed when compared to others. Reach itself, which was the UNSC's capital world since they didn't have Earth, Tribute, Beta Gabriel, Circumstance, Tantalus, and Epsilon Eridani IV. As well as massive shipyards, orbital defences and a whole fleet of UNSC warships. If the Covenant ever attacked this system they'd have their hands full for sure.

With all that and more it was no surprise that the diplomats at Babylon 5 had their hands full, as not only did they need to keep the peace in this system, a bunch of other factions and races also made use of the station for trade and as the best place for diplomatic meetings.

The first major player I ran into upon setting foot on the station was none other than Londo Mollari, the Centauri Ambassador who was in no way part of the Babylon 5 command staff or the Earth Alliance diplomatic staff. I didn't find this offensive as the staff of B5 had their hands full with just the day to day affairs of keeping things running smoothly in this system.

"Ah good you are here!" he yelled, he was wobbling somewhat as he was more than a little inebriated, having no doubt sauntered up from Casino. "I wanted to see you right away and inform you of my government's bid for the ship you're trying to sell".

My ship had visited this system before, but even my vessel, that didn't appear on most scans, hadn't gotten much attention given how packed this system was with vessels of all kinds. Because of this, I'd not yet met any main characters who called this station their home. I was not surprised by the sudden attention as while the ISS Banshee was not the most advanced of spacecraft it still outclassed the vessels of many other powers and it was still a functioning starship as such it had value. Its technology was worthless to me, I'd already taken it from the one bit of tech that had interested me, but that didn't mean the ship no longer had value to me as I could sell and buy stuff I did want with the money I got for the ship.

"Thank you, Ambassador," I said while taking the offered data crystal "I'll get back to you as soon as I've had the chance to consider the other bids".

If they were smart they wouldn't just be offering me mere money they'd be offering me information, such as star charts, exotic bits of tech as well as supplies of Quantium-40, which was naturally radioactive, chemically complex material that possessed an extremely unusual quasi-crystalline structure that prevented it from being replicated.

In its raw form, Q-40 could only be found in small amounts in other rock, mostly deposited in the crust of Class 4 planets such as Arisia III. The presence of Q-40 is often betrayed by the detection of diridium gas in the atmosphere. However, this is not always a guaranteed sign and sometimes what Q-40 may be present can mostly consist of improperly formed crystalline structures, or are too tainted by other minerals to make extraction economical.

Virtually every space-faring race in the Babylon 5 verse depended on the acquisition of Quantium 40 in order to build their gates, making it exceptionally valuable. It was the Naquadah of the Babylon 5 universe and since it was no deadly in its pure form I'd never made any using the Matter Furnace, or if I ever had I must have gone to great lengths to do so safely. Even my powerful mind didn't recall every project I'd worked on.

"Captain Gothic?" the station XO asked as she got my attention "I'm Lt-Commander Susan Ivanova. On behalf of Earth Alliance and Captain Sheridan, welcome to Babylon 5".

I quickly looked the EA officer up and down, subtly as possible, she was a good looking woman, and while I was too jaded to visibly react over meeting fictional characters whom I admired the teenage boy inside me was making a squeeing noise right now.

"Thank you," I said.

The XO took charge of the situation and got arranged for someone to show us around.

"We're a little short of guest quarters" she mentioned, "So you'll have to share rooms".

This wouldn't be a problem as the Cosmic Warehouse had housing for companions and I doubted that any of us would be spending much in our rooms when there was so much to do on this station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 4 **

**Part 3**

**Epsilon Eridani. Halloween Universe.**

Red Sector was an area of Babylon 5 that served as the station's commercial area. Businesses such as hotels, casinos, bars, and conference areas could be found here. Medlab, Security headquarters, and the Judiciary were also located in Red Sector.

Since I wasn't an ambassador, they mostly hung out in a different part of the station, and my group had a lot of money we were spending our time in Red Sector and while the crew from my ship going on shore leave had to take a shuttle back to the Phoneix at the end of the day I'd decided to rent quarters here for when I visited the station. Given how highly populated this system was I figured that I'd be doing plenty of business here in the future and this justified the expense.

I'd rented quarters large enough for a whole family and while I'd gotten some extra beds delivered I figured that my companions would end up spending the night in the Companion housing section of the Cosmic Warehouse, or go back to the ship if given the choice. They didn't mind ruffing it if they really had to do, but they were somewhat spoilt by the level of luxury and the advanced technology on my Battlestar.

Today I'd already been through several shopping centres on B5, and my favourite had to be the Bazaar which featured shops and stalls carrying goods from all over the known galaxy and given that this galaxy was a fusion of many, many versions of the Milky Way that meant there was a lot for sale around here. Most of it stuff on offer had been trinkets or junk, but I'd found a few real treasures among all the rubbish and finding them had been a fun way to spend an afternoon.

By late afternoon I'd made my way to the casino which offered a variety of games where all major currencies were accepted and since I'd raided the private safe of the captain of the ISS Banshee I wasn't lacking for currency these days. That man had taken so many little objects of value from his ship's raids, such as jewellery, a collection I added to with creations of my own, and by the time I'd done bartering with them during the shopping trip I actually ended up with more currency that I'd started with, something very odd considering how much pocket money I'd handed out to my younger companions.

On the subject of money, The Earth Alliance used a credit-based system, mostly for bookkeeping purposes and is exchanged via a computer credit chit that stores the owner's account details and DNA to prevent forgery. Visitors to Earth Alliance territory must usually exchange their native money at a local exchange, assuming it is a recognised currency and were then issued a credit chit that is tied to their EA account. Those who live and work in the Alliance have their salaries paid directly into their credit accounts.

Despite not having access to Earth or Mars, which used to be the two most important planets in the Earth Alliance, the EA colonies and outposts still used this form of currency and it was based on the perceived wealth of the EA and this was more than you'd think because the colonies and outposts like B5 taxed the trade that took place in their ports. The Earth Alliance didn't have advanced tech or a massive fleet, and while they did have military assets, the organisation had survived and prospered by making themselves useful to everyone else rather than trying to control terrorism and resources with their military might.

As B5 was a centre for trade between so many races and different human populations they used other forms of currency here. For example, the Abbai Matriarchate, which was the government of one of the more minor races, used a form of crystals as money. Another used nice looking triangular gems. And like in so many other places the Ferengi dealt in gold-pressed lantuim.

Strips of precious metals were allowed as well, and this worked well for as the Matter Furnace, the best thing I ever spend CP on, could provide me metals of value in exchange for great amounts of elements that were basically worthless to me. Even elements such as mithril, a metal normally used in the creation of magical weapons and armour, had value to the merchants here on Babylon 5 as magic was a fact of life in this universe.

I couldn't gamble at the casino as people with psychic powers were forbidden from doing so and they had the means to detect people those powers and would also know if they were used to win any of the games. As such, I left the Casino after having only one drink.

After that, I moved on to a placed called Dark Star, which was a bar and nightclub here in Red Sector, that was owned by a humanoid alien called Ock. The lifeform known as Ock took great pride in the fact that he procured only the very best female dancers for his establishment, and as a result, the club had a sector-wide reputation as a fine pleasure spot for all sentients. The dancers would perform sets in the main area and were also available to be hired for private shows.

The dancers came from many races, he'd even managed to find a Twi'lek despite them coming from a totally different galaxy. Someone like me was out there in a very fast ship and they were bringing people from the Star Wars galaxy to this one, or there could be a wormhole or something like that linking the Milky Way and the Star War Galaxy. In addition to the main area, the club also features a private area in the back for high stakes games of chance but since I had mental powers I wasn't allowed to gamble here either.

Because of this, I'd made my way to the Fresh Air Restaurant, which was Babylon 5's most expensive, high class and only five-star restaurant on the entire station. Located in Red Sector, Fresh Air was owned and operated by restaurateur Emerson Briggs-Wallace. The establishment was aptly named as the main dining area was roofless, affording a stunning view of the interior of the station's central core.

Fresh Air catered to clientèle from every major race on B5 (with the obvious exception of Vorlons) and many of the minor races that visited this version of the station were now also catered too. I'd come here alone to try some fine foods while my crew and companions went off to do some exploring and to find forms of relaxation.

I wasn't too worried about them as while we'd not been able to bring weapons on board the station, they all wore body armour, carried personal shields and had many of them had superpowers, even the crew I'd created had ways of protecting themselves that would come as a surprise.

While eating Lieutenant-Commander Susan Ivanova came over and sat with me, she was in uniform but she'd let her hair loose from its ponytail so I figured that she'd just gotten off duty, she had the look of someone who had to deal with idiots for hours on end. It was a look I'd seen on more than a few System Alliance officers during the Mass Effect Jump.

"Can I help you with something Commander?" I asked.

Before replying to me she ordered a drink from a passing waiter who rushed off to do her bidding.

"I like to take a little time to speak with people who look as if they're going to be spending some time on the station," she told me "I take the time to memorise their faces, just in case they cause me problems later, and I need to hunt them down".

That would have intimidating if not for the fact that I had an array of superpowers and enough magic to rip this station apart. Not that I ever would do that I didn't believe in causing collateral damage.

"Threat noted," I said.

As it turned out she had more to say on this subject.

"We scanned your ship, it turned up in some of our scans" she mentioned.

The warding magic prevented The Phoenix from being scanned directly, but it still emitted radiation and it had mass so unless it cloaked other people could still detect it without actually needing to physically see it. The defence wasn't perfect, yet it still served my needs nicely.

"And?" I asked.

The EA officer shifted slighting in her seat.

"It's not a normal Battlestar is it?" she asked, "I've seen Battlestars before and yours is different".

No, it wasn't.

"We just used the design when building the ship" I explained, "Its actually a much more advanced vessel than it looks".

This served my interests as it meant that enemies underestimated what my ship could do. The ISS Banshee was a good example of this. The captain of that vessel had thought mine to be easy prey despite them not being able to get any decent scans of the Phoenix.

"What do you do with your ship?" Ivanova asked me "I bet you can move a lot of cargo".

We sure could, and far more than we should be able to thanks to space expansion charms, but most of the major factions had their own ships so when I did shift goods I did for companies and minor worlds.

"Our mission is mostly exploration" I explained, "with some trading on the side, and most recently we became space pirates".

Ivanova stiffened slightly, and I could sense her concern.

"Don't worry we only prey on the bad guys" I assured her "We've hit a few raider bases sure, but we would never target civilians it goes against my code of ethics, and attacking anyone's military would only result in people chasing us around the galaxy".

I would have thought that my cool pirate outfit would have given the game away. Perhaps I needed an eye patch and a hat. I wasn't a hat person, but I could get a parrot. Sol didn't hang around enough to perch on my shoulder and he was a bit too big for that anyway.

"You don't seem like a pirate to me" Ivanova commented.

I might need to rethink the outfit.

"Well, I'm mostly an explorer," I said, "as well as a scientist, artist, inventor, warrior and wizard".

To prove that I was indeed a spellcaster I used my wand to conjure up some flowers for Ivanova. She didn't seem impressed or even flattered by the gesture. I figured that I would need to up my game and remember well the lessons the Immortal had taught me about how to really talk to women.

"A wizard, huh," said the station's XO "We've had a few magic-users pass through".

There were magical worlds out there, and people who lived on those worlds could be brought out into space, but right now that didn't concern me as I wanted to focus on seducing this very fine example of the female half of the human species. I decided to order up some more food and drink before making use of some of the knowledge the Immortal had imparted to me during my trip to Rome.

"And you're a telepath" the EA officer tried to casually mention.

I could understand her concern. Humans psychics weren't treated very well in the Babylon 5 dimension and because of this rather harsh treatment, Ivanova had lost her mother due to drugs telepaths who refused to the join the Psycore were required to take.

"Not really" I replied, "I can reach into a person's mind and read their surface thoughts, but unless I have a connection with them its a lot of work, and I rarely use my talents that way. My mental powers are geared more towards telekinetics than telepathy".

Since she herself was a latent telepath I doubted that she had a problem with me having mind powers, her issues were with the organisation that regulated telepaths. This turned out to be the case as the somewhat frosty woman began to talk more freely over time.

(Line Break)

**Babylon 5. Halloween Universe. **

Susan Ivanova didn't normally act like this, but after spending some time with one of the visitors to the station, a man called Captain Gothic, she now felt a strong urge to let go for a change and have some fun. Going to bed with a man she hardly knew was odd for her, but even she needed to a little wild sometimes, and there was something about Gothic that made her want to get wild with him.

Maybe it had been the meal they shared, that had involved too much wine, or maybe it was the man, she didn't care much right now she needed this. But first, she had to make sure that no one was going to interrupt her good time. She tapped the combadge which was on the back of her hand before speaking

"C&C," she said.

A voice came back over the channel.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander?" asked an officer.

"I'm informing you right now that I am off duty having some personal time. If anyone, and I mean anyone, contacts me anytime in the next eight hours, then there had better be a pretty big emergency happening. Like the station is about to blow up or we have warships coming at with charged plasma cannons. Because if anyone, and I mean, anyone, disturbs me otherwise for anything less than world shattered news, they will find themselves spending their duty hours working the waste recycling plant in the Alien sector. Am I in any way unclear to you?"

There was an almost audible gulp at the other end and Gothic grinned at her.

"Okay, Lt. Commander. I don't believe we will need to reach you for anything" replied the poor guy on the other end of the call "We'll see you tomorrow".

Gothic was still grinning at this point as if that was all somehow amusing for him.

"Good. Ivanova out!" the XO almost yelled.

With that, she tapped the link again and led her new friend into her quarters. After he passed the doorway, Susan locked the doors and turned to face the Jumper. What followed was quite a lot of kissing, with plenty of over the clothes fondling, all of which felt far better than it had any right to be for the EA officer. She was rational enough to wonder if Gothic was using some sort of telepathic power on her, but she found that she simply didn't care right now. Her lust was too great.

For a while now she'd been feeling not unlike a cork about to pop and Gothic seemed to be the guy ready to do the popping. His hands ran over her body seeking ways to undress her and she had no problem helping with that. Going as far as to step back enough so that he could watch her start to undress.

"I'm going to slip into something more comfortable," she said before showing off too much "I won't be too long".

(Line Break)

**Babylon 5. Halloween Universe. **

"Thank you, Ambassador," I said as I took the data crystal off the alien who'd come here to drop off the bid for the ISS Banshee "I'll let you know soon if your bid is accepted".

Selling off the Terran Empire ship was proving to be more of a chore than expected. A lot more factions were interested in the vessel than I'd expected and they all wanted to pay as little as possible for it. The Narn who'd come to my quarters, he'd been some sort of military officer, had even made a few not so subtle threats, and what the Ferengi had offered me was plain wrong. He'd offered his own mother as part of a deal.

"Who's winning?" Fred asked.

The Texan girl was spending some time hanging around in the quarters with me as she wasn't as comfortable with this sort of place as my other companions who were more used to space travel and aliens. Not that Fred was xenophobic or anything like that she just needed to ease into this lifestyle more than the others. Amy was the same she'd already gone back to the Phoenix.

"For now, the UNSC," I told her.

Hardly surprising given how much in the way of resources they had in this system. Not only did they have many habitable planets in this system, far more than nature should allow, they also had a fair bit of industrialization meaning that they could produce a lot of goods.

"Aside from a lot of credits, and the star charts I want, they are offering me a brand new F-41 Broadsword" I went on to say "Which I'm thinking of accepting".

The fighter should be small enough to fit in a capsule or in the Hanger Bay addon, I was technically going to buy it so it should go in there.

"I've even been offered the salvage rights to a crash ship on a world near Earth called Aeos" I informed Fred.

While that wasn't enough in trade for a working starship I might try to buy the salvage rights separately as the crashed craft was of a type I recognised but knew very little about. That was something to think about later as for now I had to decide which offer to take. I ran the risk of antagonising some factions if I sold the ship to the wrong person, and if I spent too long thinking over my choices I felt certain that someone would try to steal the ship as it terms of size it was a heavy cruiser and could be upgraded easily enough by the groups with the more advanced tech.

"Master!" Ahsoka called out as she entered the quarters with Raven and Tali coming in behind her "I have something I want you to see".

She passed me a datapad and right away I realised that this was a proposal to go back to the Dragon Age world to deal with the Darkspawn. Like me, she could sense via the Force just how wrong they were, but I'd dismissed the idea of cleansing them from that planet since it simply wouldn't be worth the effort.

Despite that, the proposal was well put together, I could see that the girls had worked hard on it. They'd planned out a campaign to clear out the Deep Roads using a variety of droids. Ahsoka had drawn upon her experiences during the Clone Wars to help plan all this.

"I've already considered this" I reminded my apprentice "It simply isn't worth the time and resources it would take. That world is dangerous and has little to offer us".

While I'd not been bothered by the demons of the Fade while visiting that planet it didn't mean they wouldn't notice me if I went back, and there were plenty of other hostiles to worry about. Since I was a spellcaster and if the Chantry found out about this they'd send their knights after me, and that would be annoying. I'd find it hard to deal with the Darkspawn and an Exalted March, what the locals called a Holy Crusade.

"I have to disagree" stated Tali, "I think you overlooked something".

With her omni-tool, she displayed a map of the Deep Roads. The Deep Roads were a grand network of enormous underground tunnels that once belonged to the dwarven empire, spanning the length and breadth of Thedas. The Deep Roads once linked the Thaigs (dwarven cities) with one another and to the surface. These subterranean highways were works of unparalleled artisan achievement, with centuries of planning and engineering demonstrated in the geometry of their walls. Statues of the Paragons, honoured ancestors of the Dwarves, watched over passing travellers, and channels carried a flow of magma that kept the Deep Roads lit and warm.

"We took a lot of scans while orbiting that planet and so we have the layout of not only these Deep Roads but also the tunnels the Darkspawn have been digging," Tali said, "and while deposits of Lyruim do interfere with our scans of some parts of this underground network we do know that there are veins of ore worth mining".

Lyrium was a valuable but dangerous mineral-like substance. Physical contact with raw lyrium ore will cause serious injury and psychological damage for humans, elves, and Qunari, and will kill mages outright. A good reason for me to avoid it.

The Mining caste of the dwarves is the only group capable of safely mining and processing lyrium into a less dangerous and more useful form. How they achieve this is a tightly guarded secret. Generations of proximity to lyrium ore veins have made dwarves naturally resistant, though not completely immune, to its effects.

"You want to go on a mining expedition?" I asked.

While I already understood where Tali was going with this I wanted to hear more.

"Yes, Gothic" she replied "Scans from orbit can only tell us so much. We'll need to send down probes to collect samples and to get a better idea of what we might run into while down there. Not that any of us will be going down there we'll only be sending mechs as they can't be tainted".

The Taint is a corruption spread by the darkspawn that ultimately makes the victim hear the call of the Old Gods. It can be transmitted through contact with darkspawn blood and other fluids, or through objects imbued with the taint, such as eluvians, a kind of magic mirror. The contact does not automatically make one sick, but there is a great chance of it.

Some people and animals exposed to the taint are transformed into ghouls. The longer an infected creature lives, the more it will manifest aggressive or even rabid behaviour, hair loss and numerous deformities, protrusions, boils and sores. Once the taint progresses enough, the darkspawn recognize ghouls as their own kind, and ghouls can sense darkspawn and hear the call of an Archdemon

"From what I've read about the darkspawn you don't want to go near them if you can help it" Raven commented "And what they do to women. I really don't want to think about".

She was referring to Broodmothers, and I agreed with her view of the situation as somethings were best not thought about, and the mere existence of Broodmothers was a reason to go kill all the darkspawn.

Since bots weren't made of flesh and blood they couldn't carry the taint, and with enough flamethrowers and plasma weapons, the tainted living things could be destroyed by an army of bots. We'd lose bots because while the darkspawn only had medieval weaponry they had magic users and Ogres which were massive, brutish shock troopers of the darkspawn horde. But bots were expendable and I had my own heavy-hitting models.

"Once we have the samples we can test them" Tali was now saying "we have a list of the materials we want, like Dawnstone, but we have no information on these metals. They might be unique to that world and highly valuable on other worlds, but they might also be common metals with different names elsewhere that we anyone can get from a replicator. We need to go find out, and while there we can test the effectiveness of our mechs against the Darkspawn".

This sounded like a good idea to me, and if it didn't work out then we could just go elsewhere.

"I think we need to this" Ahsoka was now saying "These darkspawn creatures, if anyone was ever stupid enough to transport them off-planet, and there is always someone stupid enough, they could spread like a plague across this universe".

By raising a hand I ended the discussion.

"You've convinced me," I told them.

While my decisions were normally final, they'd put together a convincing argument and I wasn't so prideful that I would never change my mind once a choice had been made. Besides, it wasn't such a bad idea to test out my bots against the darkspawn.

"Once we're done here we'll head back to the Dragon Age world," I said, "For now you should go out and have some fun as we could be busy for a while".

Wiping out the darkspawn might take a while even with the large bot armies I could put in the field, and while it would get in the way of me getting to play space pirate for a time I'd been convinced that it was a worthy endeavour.

(Line Break)

**Epsilon Eridani. Halloween Universe.**

In the end, I'd accepted the bid for the ISS Banshee from the UNSC, and not just because of what they'd offered but because they had a shipyard in this system that could be used to take refit the Terran Empire or take it apart. and this meant that the Phoenix hadn't needed to tractor it very far.

Even now Padme, who'd transferred from the Halloween World colony to this ship, as she'd finished setting up the charitable organisation she'd wanted to create on that planet and it didn't need her direct oversight any longer, was finishing up the details of this deal with a UNSC representative, and she was masterfully handling the conversation. I didn't doubt that we have an easier time in the future striking deals with the UNSC.

She'd also spent some time smoothing some ruffled feathers with the parties that had lost the bidding. Ensuring people involved that there would be plenty of chances in the future to make some profitable bargains. Her ability to deal patiently with such people amazed me. She wasn't the only companion of mine to be able to do this, and even I could handle politics most of the time, but Padme had a natural talent for this sort of the thing.

I found it enjoyable to watch her work, and not just because I was sitting in my command throne behind her as she talked while wearing one of the form-fitting bodysuits the crew of this ship often wore.

"Gothic. Have you considered setting up a base of operations out here in this galaxy?" Padme asked me once she'd done with all the fancy talk "Having a trading port of your own would mean you wouldn't have to keep using other people facilities".

I had considered setting up a space station or something like that, but I'd not wanted to be tied down to anything while exploring this universe and any sort of base would need to be defended and staffed, which would be a drain on my resources.

"You wouldn't even need to build such a base" Padme was now saying "We can just rent a suitable space".

I didn't miss her use of the 'we' word.

"You want to run something like that?" I asked "A sort of embassy and trade centre?".

Normally I'd have Miranda manage such an operation, but she was taking a break from such things in order to be a mother to Violet Parr, and at some point, I should go and check up on them, I was supposed to be some sort of a father figure to Voilet and from past experiences, I knew this did take some time as well as effort.

"It's a far cry from the Senate or running a planet as its queen" she replied, "But I do want to help your work here and having somewhere to store goods you want to trade would be a good idea as even this ship can only hold so much".

Plus then she could trade stuff without me having to ferry it around as goods could be loaded on to other ships just as easily as mine. Well, maybe not as I really good transporter tech.

"I think it would be best to buy some land with a facility on it and then set it up as an embassy so that we don't have to worry about whoever owns the rest interfering too much with our business" Padme went on to say "Maybe somewhere here in the Epsilon Eridani system. We just made a good deal with the UNSC and they might like the idea of having a presence here as it could lead to further trade".

Since it was a well-populated part of the galaxy with many different factions calling it home there was a lot of people here to make deals with.

"We'll need a name for our organisation," Padme told me.

I gave the matter a little thought.

"Call us the Gothic Consortium" I instructed, "Register us as freelance traders, mercenaries, privateers that sort of thing".

I felt certain that there would be many other such groups operating in this crazy universe, but none of them would have a ship like mine, and the sale of ISS Banshee would let the factions out there know that I was a major player on the scene. At least when it came to making money. Not that I cared much for the money it was just easier to buy rare bits of tech than it was to try to find or steal it.

"A privateer?" Padme questioned.

I explained to her that we would be going after raiders, pirates and crooks not commercial and military vessels from legitimate groups.

"You can work from this ship," I told the former Senator "and if you need to go to any face to face meetings so as to set things up I'll make sure that you have a craft to get you there".

Maybe I should build her own vessel. That would give me something to do while the mining operations and darkspawn cleansing was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 4 **

**Part 4**

**House. Sunnydale. **

I'd returned to this town not because I was needed to deal with some problem, nor was it a casual visit, at least not totally, I'd come here because while one of my girls had found something very special while shopping at the Babylon 5 station.

It was a magical potion of sorts, not something you'd expect to find on a space station, but the Halloween Universe was a very strange place, and it contained many strange things such as the little bottle I currently had in my jacket pocket.

Miranda, the person I was coming to see, lived in the house which had served me as a home during the earlier years of this Jump, she lived her with her adopted daughter Violet Parr, well she was our adopted daughter really, she would be at school for a few hours so this seemed like a good time to stop by and have some fun with Miss Lawson.

I needed a break as I'd been working hard recently on building a new ship for my group's use. If Padme was serious about running our operations in the Halloween Universe as some sort of business then we would need cargo vessels and I'd been working on building one for a while.

"Gothic!" she called out when she saw me enter the house "What a nice surprise".

Since I owned the property I'd teleported into the backyard using magic and entered the house to find Miranda sitting at a laptop, a machine that was far too advanced to have been made locally, and she looked different. Gone was the tight bodysuits she favoured, and in their place, she wore slacks and a white t-shirt, which didn't do much to hide her form.

"What did I do to earn a visit?" Miranda asked after coming over and hugging me "Is this a booty call?".

In a sense it was.

"I found a little something," I told her while taking the potion bottle from my jacket "It's a sort of lactation potion and I remember someone mentioning they wanted to try lactating for me".

After taking her top off Miranda took the bottle from my hand and inspected it.

"I was wondering if you remembered that," she said, "I thought it would bring us closer if I did something for you that the other girls don't".

She eyed the bottle for a few more moments.

"Anything I need to know?" she wondered.

It was pretty simple really.

"The potion increases the size of a woman's breasts and induces lactation magically" I informed the already well-endowed woman "The breasts produce milk magical so you don't need to alter your diet or anything, and it won't stop until the magic is countered so you might want to get a breast pump for when I'm not around".

Without any further delay, she opened the bottle and drank the contents. At first, nothing happened then she suddenly gasped as if she felt a surge going through her body and through her breasts. I was mildly surprised to see that her breasts were expanding. She whimpered every time her breasts grew. At the end of it, Miranda's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed. She moaned loudly when the process came to an end and removed her bra as suddenly it didn't fit any more.

"What's happening to me?" she questioned.

I wasn't totally sure, but I could reverse it if things went wrong.

"How do you feel?" I asked

Miranda couldn't resist moaning before she pushed her breasts out.

"Please" she begged me "Do what you have to do. I can't take much more of this".

I took off my jacket and made her straddle me on the couch before taking a nipple into my mouth. Miranda moaned loudly in pleasure as I grabbed her left tit with my hand before squeezing. I couldn't see anything as I had her right boob covering my face, but I could feel the milk leak out of breast as I squeezed her breast. I started suckling her other breast, brining her milk into my mouth, making her whimper adorably at the same time.

"Don't stop" she begged of me.

I was happy to oblige as I did my best to drain her massive tits, making her scream in pleasure a few times, as well as cry out in what might be pain. Her breasts were even more sensitive than normal so I didn't need to do much to get a big reaction.

After a while, my hands started making their way down to her ass cheeks. I squeezed them tightly, making her groan in pleasure as she liked me touching her bum. She started grinding into me as I switched nipples and I began to do my best to empty the other one.

"Please. Don't make me wait any longer. I can't take it anymore. I'm begging you" I heard her say.

I got her off me and made lie on the carpeted floor of the living room. When she was down on the ground I undressed before removing the rest of her clothes, and when I went to spread her legs I saw how wet she was. She was more than ready for me.

As such, I began to fuck her without further delay. The floor could not be comfortable, but Miranda didn't care despite the fact that I wasn't even my powers to make her feel intense amounts of pleasure. Her hormones must be going crazy right now.

"Breed me!" she yelled out.

I had no intention of getting her pregnant, not until Jump Chain came to an end as my lifestyle was not suitable for small children. Not that this would stop me from filling her cunt with the baby batter so clearly desired. I focused on pleasuring myself with her body as I fucked her into the floor.

"Yes!" she called out.

Hopefully, the neighbours were out or someone might call the cops due to all the noise she was making.

(Line Break)

**Hanger Bay. Cosmic Warehouse.**

In my view, one of the best addons I'd ever gotten for Cosmic Warehouse was the Hanger Bay that I'd paid a lot of CP for in order to get the fully upgraded version. It still had limits, you couldn't stick anything too big into the hanger, as it meant for support craft, fighters, and stuff like that, not starships, there were other addons for them, but as long as the craft was either built or purchased by me and it wasn't too large, I could have as many craft here as I wanted. In fact, until we'd gotten our hands of Capsule technology I'd had a harder time storing cars in the Cosmic Warehouse than I did small ships.

While the VCX-100 light freighter was one of the Corellian Engineering Corporation's freighter designs, a notable example of this model was the _Ghost_, a modified VCX-100 owned by Hera Syndulla, however, the ship now standing finished before me had never even been seen by a Corellian. I'd simply built my own version using the design, that we'd picked up somewhere, and then I'd modified it along the way to make room for the advanced technology I used. Which resulted in the ship being more complex than I'd meant it to be, and too much to put in a capsule, but this took nothing off its performance and it could be stored in the Hanger Bay easily enough.

Since the vessel was larger on the inside this version of the VCX-100 was outfitted with ample sleeping quarters, a galley, and a common room. A space I'd made sure to fill with all sorts of entertainments as while it did have a very fast hyperdrive this vessel was supposed to serve my group's needs as a cargo vessel as well as a people carrier.

I'd actually built this ship for Padme as she was interested in helping me run a sort of business in this universe, and that would involve carrying people as well as trade goods. It wasn't exactly a diplomatic vessel, but we were a trade/mercery/mining/trading consortium, not a government and she really just needed something to take her places quickly.

Its armament comprised a dorsal turret and a frontal-turret, the latter being controlled by a gunner in his or her seat or from the cockpit as well as a torpedo launcher. I'd also armed the ship, which hadn't been named, with a pair of standard pulse plasma cannons which were based on Ancient technology and quite effective.

The cargo bay and main entrance ramp of the VCX-100 was located in the front of the freighter, below the forward-turret. VCX-100s also had a slot in between its main engines, into which a starfighter could dock. The VCX-100 was also outfitted with a magnetic cargo clamp on its ventral plating, capable of holding several bulk containers if the eternal space wasn't enough. The bulk containers could be bigger on the inside thanks to magic spells I'd cast.

"Okay we're here," said Ahsoka.

I'd sent her off to fetch Padme, Faith, Amy and Raven, who were somewhere on the ship doing something, as I had something for them to go do.

"Ladies the ship is nearly ready and once it is I have a task for you to perform," I told them.

Even Raven looked interested. Granted she only seemed to be mildly interested, but that was more than most people ever got of her.

"I'm sending you on a job," I said next "Nothing at all important I just want all of you to get some experience with space travel using our technology. So I want you to go to the mineral assay office, on Deep Space Nine, and have them test the quality of the ore samples that we've gathered so far. Then when you're done come back straight back here".

Ahsoka was disappointed, and this made sense since she already had a lot of experience with space travel.

"That's it?" she asked.

More or less.

"Well, I do you need to test fly the ship" I replied, "So I figured that a simple milk run like this would ideal for the ship's first outing".

While this was a dull errand it needed to be done or mining the raw ore from the Dragon Age would become an endeavour that took even longer as I'd have to get the ore assessed after the mining operation and I wouldn't even know if they had any value on the open market.

"I want you to take Faith and Amy with you," I told my apprentice "They have little experience with space travel compared to you, and this seems like a good chance to do some teaching".

Even Raven had gone on some space adventures while part of the Teen Titans, but that had been with her team not with my companions.

"Let's just get this over with," Faith said as she boarded the craft.

Not every part of Jump Chain was glamourous and the boring stuff still needed to get done.

"The ship isn't finished yet!" I yelled up the ramp.

Faith didn't speak as she exited the ship and walked out of the hangar bay.

"It will be a few more hours," I told the girls "I just wanted to give you some warning before I sent you off".

Well, they might as well take a look, and check out the entertainment system I'd installed.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

Due to the risk of corruption and death either due to the demons of the Fade or the taint of the darkspawn I was limiting the contact anyone from my ship had with the world below, with the exception of Forestwind who I'd sent to barter with the Dalish Clans.

It would take time for her to earn their trust and they'd no doubt make unreasonable requests in exchange for being able to make copies of their written lore, but it gave the bosmer something to do, it was a way to make her useful to the group. While the Dalish weren't her people they were a kind of wood elf and so Forestwind should enjoy her time with them.

As for me, I was running things from one of the ship's labs as the bots worked. While I'd already sent samples of the ore that could be dug out of the Deep Roads to Deep Space Nine, in order to find out if they had any value on the open market, I would need more samples to be sent out in the future. So I was preparing those samples now and would soon be sending them to other places.

I also needed to spend some time studying the elements and compounds involved so as to figure out what they could be used for, and if they any magical or other special properties as if they didn't they could be replicated and that would render them worthless.

"Looks like the operation is going well," I said as I looked over some of the screens I had in the lab.

Since I'd sent the probes in first we had full maps of the underground passages, both those made by the dwarves and the darkspawn. I'd made sure to have the entrances collapsed, at least those not in use by the dwarves, so that the monsters would have nowhere to flee to when the purge of their kind began.

The bots had been driving the darkspawn out of the Deep Roads and into their underground homes as we needed to limit their movements and to make easier for the bots to move around. Even with the growing number of bots, the ship's fabricators were making more, it was going to take weeks to clear out the underground network of passages.

"And we're getting to test some of our upgrades," Tali said, "Your ABC mechs are doing a good job".

She was referring to the ABC warriors from the Judge Dredd universe, one of which I'd gotten from the Halloween Universe not so long ago, that upon copying and upgrading had become a fine heavy infantry bot for my robot armies. Really with the right weapons and improved armour they were more like light tanks than heavy infantry.

On other the screens, I was seeing information gathered from this galaxy's super light communications that Cortana had sifted through so that I could learn more about what was going on out there. I wasn't the only person roaming about trying to make a profit. I was reading reports of salvage teams on the ruins of Imperial Hive Worlds.

A Hive World was the most populous type of Imperial planet. The populations of these planets are so great that the people live in huge urban arcologies called hive cities, truly immense, self-contained, many-layered structures that reach high into the sky, each housing billions of individuals.

Hive Worlds often provide much-needed industrial labour, their manufactoria producing mountains of war materiel and other goods to meet the Imperial tithe's demands. In exchange, food had to be imported in since these worlds had no longer had any farmland.

Most Hive Worlds started out as relatively hospitable places to live but have become severely polluted, the areas outside the hives having been reduced to ash wastes or radioactive desert by the never-ceasing industry of the great cities. Equally dangerous can be the hives themselves.

The crime-ridden, poverty-stricken areas, almost always found in the most polluted and decrepit lower levels of the under-hive, are home to violent gangs, criminals, assorted scum as well as mutants and heretical cults who hide there from the authorities. It has been said that the sacrifice of over a million Imperial soldiers is worth "one day's Hive World production" in terms of weapons and armour

Some extensively developed Hive Worlds do not even consist of various enclosed arcologies surrounded by wasteland, jungle, ice, or plains. These Hive Worlds are completely urbanised and stacked with hundreds of layers of arcologies, covering the entirety of the planet, effectively becoming an ecumenopolis. In the 40k universe, Terra (Earth) is an example of this type of "Super Hive World" as was the Trantor of Issac Asimov's Foundation series and Courscant over in the Star Wars Galaxy.

However in this universe, while Trantor and Courscant endured, the populations of the Imperial Hive worlds, those that hadn't managed to escape had starved or killed each other when the food shipments stopped, in wars over what food and clean water remained, leaving other resources and much of their technology behind.

This had happened because the ships of the IOM didn't have the Emperor's Lighthouse to guide them and while their Navigators could still make short warp jumps, this was known because of some Rogue Traders (who were freelancer traders of sorts from the 40k universe) had made it to spaceports like the Citadel and thankfully didn't try shooting everything in sight, these short Jumps couldn't support commerce in the IOM and so the Hive Worlds had begun to starve.

Having a lot of nearly lifeless Hive Worlds around the galaxy lead to salvage teams from many races and factions venturing to those planets to claim any valuables they could find in what remained of the Hives. Only having to deal with the surviving cannibals and mutants from the lowest parts of the Hives.

I'd decided not to join in with that sort of thing as I found more than a little ghoulish and there plenty of other ways to make the money I needed so that I could buy the tech as well the information I desired to acquire from more advanced groups.

After deciding to stop work for a while, the ore samples all looked good so far, I spent some time looking at Tali. Instead of her usual attire, Tali wore a black catsuit which stretched over every inch of her curvy frame. She didn't need to wear a helmet to protect herself while in her quarian form, she hadn't for decades, so I could see her pointed ears, violet skin, and her hair tied up in a ponytail so as to be out of the way while she worked.

She was bent over a table, using her three-fingered hand for some delicate work. She was always tinkering, trying to find ways to improve on our tech, or just taking things apart to see how they worked. As she did her thing her ass moved as if inviting me to go touch it. Which of course I did.

"Want to take a break?" she asked, "Have any ideas what we could do?".

Before saying anything I had a good squeeze.

"I can think of a few things," I said.

"Are we thinking of the same things?" Talia asked.

Without reading her mind, which was something I could do if I wished, either via the Force or with a spell using my wand, I couldn't know for sure and while the alien babe would allow me to read her mind I had no desire to invade her privacy, I couldn't know for sure, but it seemed likely.

"Even with all the universes we've explored, I've never seen met anyone like you," Tali told me

I played with her rear bumper some more.

"And you won't," I said while slapping her backside "I can take you any way I want, and all you can do is just sit back and take it".

I so much control over her, and what it made that so sweet was how she happily handed over that control.

"Captain's privileges," Tali said as she did her best to remove her clothing while remaining bent over.

When a single finger of mine slipped between Tali's nether lips she thrusted back and did he best to get fucked by that finger, and she acted as if was an intense sexual experience. This couldn't feel that good for her so I knew that she putting on a bit of show for me. She did her best to remain sexy for me even after all these years and universes.

As I pressed more fingers deep into Tali's wet fuck hole the cries coming from her were downright obscene.

"Oh Captain, I want...I want you," the combat engineer begged as I used my powers on her.

She hadn't called me captain in a good long while. No doubt this was a result of her spending time with her people, who existed in this universe along with so many other groups. In her culture captains were like rockstars and heroes combined, they served as role models for young quarians and I imagined that many young quarian females developed strong crushes on their captains.

"And I want you to cum," I let the alien babe know "Go ahead. Come for me".

Tali did so and her love juices gushed all over my fingers. I then offered a Tali a taste of her own juices. She sucked them for them, acting as I'd offered her a taste of ambrosia straight from Mount Olympus.

"Can I play with your cock?" she requested.

"Help yourself," I said.

Tali took me up on that invitation and began to undo my jeans, I was dressed casually. She pulled them down and then my boxers followed, only for both items to get thrown across the lab. Soon she had my cock in her three-fingers had and she rubbed me very vigorously.

"Put it in me!" Tali pleaded "I need it. I feel like I'm burning up without you inside me".

I grabbed her arm and made her bend back over the table she'd been working on, not caring if I broke anything. Then I took the plunge and stuffed Tali completely full. The tightness of her hot cunt wrapped my dick as I began to give her fucking she so badly wanted.

"Yes, Captain!" she screamed.

I stopped fucking her for a few moments so that I could spank Tali's lovely backside. It jiggled underneath my palm after the impact. More slaps to her posterior followed, with a loud crack against her fuckable ass. She cried out as I spanked her, promising to be good.

Of course, I didn't accept this right away and spanked her some more before starting to really fuck her. Caring only for my own pleasure. Not that Tali ever minded this.

(Line Break)

**Deep Space Nine Halloween Universe. **

"This station is a lot more peaceful than Babylon 5" Padme commented as she, Ahsoka, Raven, Faith, and Amy left the mineral assay office "But there are just as many ships here".

Ahsoka had noticed that B5 seemed more lively and more packed with people.

"DS9 never has more than a few thousand people living here at one time, but it can support more than five thousand if needs be," said Raven "I read that at the information kiosk, and Babylon 5 has a quarter of million people, and the Citadel has more than 13 million living in it".

She wasn't only one with something to say.

"We're also out on the frontier here," said Jadzia Dax "Epsilon Eridani is much more densely populated that the Bajoran system, and we don't have the room to compete with the Citadel".

The Starfleet officer then greeted Gothic's girls.

"Hi, I'm Jadzia Dax, the science officer here," she said before introducing the woman at her side "This is Mayor Kira. We just got word that you brought in some interesting mineral samples to the assy office".

Given that they'd just left that place it was a surprise to the girls that anyone knew about it. Something Padme mentioned.

"As the science officer I like to stay alert for anything interesting that makes its way on to the station," Jadzia said, explaining her interest "when I mentioned the sample to Major Kira, and who brought them, I become curious about your group. The other times you've been here its been in your Battlestar and you were trading for advanced technology not selling ore. We were wondering what the big change was about".

Padme reached inside the simple jacket that she wore and took out a business card, it wasn't made of paper, but did have contact details on it.

"The Gothic Consortium is branching out," the former Senator told the two officers "We are still interested in acquiring information and rare technology, but now we're offering a wide range of services in return".

Major Kira took the card and inspected it. The Phoenix could be contacted on a subspace channel, assuming that it was with range, and it might be useful to be able to call up a well-armed Battlestar if they ever needed some extra muscle.

"Must be busy on your ship" she commented.

Padme smirked slightly.

"We have more than one Battlestar, and a growing number of support vessels" the woman from Naboo informed, "and with our technology we can provide services others can't. Please keep us in mind for your future needs".

Faith muttered something that no one else quite heard, but she sounded impressed.

"We'll do that," said Jadzia Dax.

The two officers walked away.

"I had no idea you knew anything about business," remarked Ahsoka as the group of girls got moving again.

Padme smiled.

"Politics and business aren't that different," she told the Force-user "They are both about who you know, and about understanding what people want".

While Ahsoka gave those words some serious thought Faith tried to steer the group towards Quark's bar.

"One drink won't kill us" argued the young Slayer while addressing Padme "and the ugly guy who runs the place does business with Gothic so you might want to meet him".

The former queen considered this.

"Okay but just the one drink," she said, "This was just supposed to be a quick errand".

With that, the group made its way to the bar.

"Does anyone else think that the bartender looks like Principal Synder?" Amy asked.

What followed was a discussion began over who was worst looking and less pleasant to be around, Quark or Synder.

(Line Break)

**The Deep Roads. Thedas. **

While it was risky to be here I was well protected in my suit of Fallout style power armour, my version of which had been made from the best materials, and had been blessed with holy oils made by a priest on Halloween Earth, more recently I'd carved symbols of protection into the armour, and they along with the kinetic barriers as well as the personal shield meant that I was quite safe here, or as safe as anyone could be done here.

Seeing the Deep Roads in person made it was easy to imagine how they'd once linked all the thaigs with one another and the surface world. These subterranean highways were great works of achievement, with centuries of planning and engineering behind them.

At the height of the dwarven empire, the Deep Roads were busy thanks to the travellers and merchants, who visited not only the thaigs, but also the surface settlements in order to trade. If any of the people who had traversed the Deep Roads at the height were able to return here today I felt sure that they would be shocked at the silence and decay they would find.

It was sad to see that they had been reduced to such states and mining operations weren't helping. On the plus side if my droids were successful in clearing out the darkspawn the dwarfs would be able to reclaim much of what they had lost. Sure it could take them centuries, if it happened at all, as they were declining race due to the darkspawn, but it could happen and if the Legion of the Dead were anything to go by the dwarves could do it.

The Legion was a military organization not unlike the Grey Wardens in that it accepts anyone from any level of society. Many join the Legion to avoid punishment for various crimes or to regain their honour. Others joined to have their debts forgiven, thus restoring their Houses' lost honour. Some even join for the glory, and the Legion accepted them all the same.

Before they permanently leave Orzammar and enter the Deep Roads, the Legionnaires undergo a symbolic "funeral" where last goodbyes are spoken to friends and relatives and all ties to their former lives are cut. It begins with chanting and toasts, then the dwarves bid farewell to their friends and loved ones.

They were dwarves such as those in the legion, and other people for that matter, who ventured this far from Orzammar, the dwarven city, and as much my army of bots had encountered them while committing justified genocide against the darkspawn The Legion hadn't kindly to my bots looting the abandoned thaigs for valuables to sell elsewhere in this crazy universe, and as such I now to deal with some prisoners.

The army camp for my bots was located in one of the old thagis, which must have been set up here because of the interesting metal deposits in the area, and the Legion hadn't liked that, they decided to interfere with the strange metal golems.

"So what do you want to do with him?" Cortana asked me from the speaker of one of my Magnadroid bodyguards "I can have them beamed back to their city".

Given their oath of service that might not be the best thing to do. I could dishonour them needlessly and while I could have dealt with this from a great distance I'd felt the need to look the captives in the eye before dealing with them/

"We won't be here for much longer," I said to the AI "We'll keep them locked up until we have done here what we came to do".

Most of the treasures we'd found down here were tainted in a very literal way and needed to be vaporised, but we'd found plenty of stuff that was safe to sell elsewhere, and while most of the items found could be replicated there was still a market out there for genuine artefacts.

"We'll keep them locked up" Cortana promised.

I gave the matter some thought.

"Once we're done here, send some of the stuff the bots have found back to the dwarves" I decided.

While I should get the best stuff there was no need to be greedy as even the Battlestars magically expanded cargo bays could be filled, and it wasn't as if I really needed more than just the ore, and a few trinks for later deals. There was much down here that shouldn't just be left to collect dust.

With that matter quickly dealt with I decided to beam up back to the ship and to take a very long shower just in case any taint got on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 4 **

**Part 5**

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

I tugged on my new uniform jacket as I wandered around the bridge of the Battlestar, ensuring that the recovery of all our resources and materials from the planet below went as smoothly as possible. Now that we'd extracted the minerals that we'd come back here for and the remaining darkspawn were in the process of getting hunted down by a few squads of commando droids, it was time for us to finally move on.

We'd not been able to find all of the dormant Archdemons, as they didn't register on our scans, but with the Darkspawn dead there were none left to taint the dragon gods should there be any left down there to taint. Of course, this wouldn't be the end of the threat as there was something behind the darkspawn threat, and the taint would still exist within the Grey Wardens, but I wasn't here to solve every problem this world had.

"We've nearly recovered all of the mechs we sent down" I heard Tali say over the comm "But we're going to need some more time to secure them all".

While the bots could easily be beamed up to the ship it was a bit more work to place them back in their capsules than it had been to deploy them as we'd had to make more bots during the operation and those damaged needed to be repaired before going into storage or they wouldn't be ready to deploy the next time we needed them, and since I might need my bot army again soon we had to make sure that they were ready for battle.

Even with the help of the _Athena _the sister ship of the _Phoenix _gathering up everything was taking some time, and I had to wonder if this large scale operation had been worth it even with all the ore we'd gathered and the treasures. I had a limited time in this universe as the BTVS Jump would not last forever, but there was no sense worrying about that anymore as this operation was nearly over.

"I'm not sure if I like these uniforms" I heard Jane say as she entered the bridge.

Since Forestwind's mission was over, she'd been somewhat successful in gathering lore from the Dalish and I'd used probes to collect DNA samples from them, I'd placed her back into stasis. There would be other fantasy worlds out here so I would need her services again soon of that I felt sure.

"Blame Padme for the outfits, not me," I said to my adopted daughter "She designed them".

The uniforms were somewhat like those worn by the Atlantis expedition, Padme must have found the design somewhere in my vast databanks and then adapted them for our use. While the outfits were basic black with a white phoenix symbol on the tops and jackets we all had different colours on our uniforms to signal our role within the Gothic Consortium, which had become a much more formal organisation than I'd ever intended. For example, I wore command silver, just enough to show that I was in command, with gold being used by Padme who served as an ambassador for the consortium.

Padme had ensured that the female uniform had trousers which drew attention to the backsides of anyone who wore them, and the tops of the female uniforms showed off quite a bit of cleavage. Some of my companions had argued for keeping the bodysuits, but Padme had pointed out that it was time for something different.

"You'll get used to them" I assured Jane as I looked away from the readouts I'd been studying "and you wanted to come along".

I noticed that the psychic teen was armed with a Force Lance, one of the little gifts she'd gotten from me and that she wore a utility belt that would be full of useful little items, as well as a pouch of holding. This meant that while she might not like the outfit she was at least willing to look the part.

"The pants are a nice fit" she commented.

I did have to admit that Padme had done a good job when selecting the materials for the new uniforms. She'd made sure to use layers of lightweight fabric that energy-absorbing properties and were better than kevlar when dealing with physical attacks but were also more comfortable than the materials I normally used.

"Tali could do with some help loading up the bots" I mentioned to Jane.

It was clear to me that she'd come to the bridge for some attention from me rather than because she wanted something to do so I made that an order and gave her a quick telekinetic slap on the bum as she left. She rather liked that and skipped a little as she left the bridge.

"Cortana let the captured dwarves go at the last moment," I said to the AI "We don't want them getting in the way while we pack up".

Thankfully for my operation, and the dwarves, the Legion of the Dead hadn't gotten caught up in the mining work as while they couldn't have stopped me they would have gotten in the way and tied up resources that were better spent killing the Darkspawn.

Seeing that everything was going so well I decided to spend some time in meditation before the ship departed this system, they didn't need me for any of this and it was rather dull.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Hyperspace. **

"Master you wanted me to call you when we arrived," said a very familiar voice.

I snapped awake, or alert since I'd not been asleep, and as I got to my feet I felt a little shaky.

"You okay, Master?" my apprentice acquired.

I turned to face Ahsoka, who had come to this bare-walled room that I used for peace and quiet, so as to inform me that we'd arrived at our next destination.

"While I was meditating I had a very intense vision about something going on far away and yet parts of it were so familiar," I told the former Jedi Padawan "I was there, but I don't think it was me, and you were there too, and Aayla Secura for some reason".

Ahsoka seemed confused.

"The Jedi Master Aayla Secura?" she asked.

There was more to the visions.

"It's getting harder to remember," I said while struggling to recall the images that had been entering my mind "There were clones of Dark Jedi we were fighting them with help, and then some robots based on the woman from the DC universe. I fought with some people I don't recall ever meeting. One of them was a werewolf of some kind".

Ahsoka gave a smirk.

"Sounds more like a dream than a vision," she said, "But if I know you as well as I think I do it wouldn't shock me at all if it comes to pass".

Maybe I had fallen asleep, but I felt fairly certain I'd been in a trace and you don't dream in a trance, but in this crazy universe, plenty of things didn't make much sense.

"If it happens it happens" I stated.

Rather than dwell on the vision I decided to focus on the here and now.

"If we've arrived a Dantooine then we need to get moving," I said next, "I want to complete our mission before we drew any attention to ourselves".

Before heading down I would need to change into some armour and grab some weapons. In this galaxy, you never could be too careful.

(Line Break)

**Crystal Cave. Dantooine**.

While waiting for an offer on the ore we'd spent so much time digging up I'd decided to take a quick trip to another galaxy to quick up some special crystals. Not that I really needed them, but this was a place that I wanted to visit again.

I was mildly surprised about how easy a time Ashoka Tani and I had found the caves. Of course, it helped to have the Force as well as decent scanning equipment, but still searching an entire planet for one cave system was something that should have taken longer. Perhaps the cave wanted to be found.

The Crystal Cave was located on the southeast end of the Khoonda on the world of Dantooine. Khoonda still existed, granted it was a major city in this version of the Star Wars galaxy, but it was still in the same place as in the KOTOR game and it had the same name so that had helped narrow the search quite a bit.

According to one of my holocrons, the Jedi Order discovered the caves that Ahsoka and I were now visiting back when Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas established the Jedi Enclave not too far from here. The Enclave had been bombed and the Jedi were gone, however, this world was still strong with the Force.

After the Enclave was set up the Jedi Order was given sole access to the world's wealth of precious crystals, which were vital to the construction of the Order's lightsabers. Among the naturally occurring crystal structures were the rare Adegan crystals, once believed to only grow on Adega, which produced blue, green and yellow variations.

While I knew that both Revan and the Jedi Exile had once been in this very place I felt no trace of them. But they had both been dead for thousands of years so that was to be expected, and this was really only a copy of the real Dantooine which I once visited.

"Why are we here, Master?" my student asked me.

I'd not told my apprentice why we were coming here because I'd wanted to keep the alien babe in suspense.

"You'll find out soon" I promised.

I let the central chamber of the crystal cave answer for me, at least in part, and I'd been here before, that had been many years ago and with a different student, the cave still impressed me.

"You should know why we are here," I said.

Her smile let me know that she'd figured it out by now.

"We're going to find crystals for lightsabers" she realised.

She was only partly right.

"These crystals also have value in trade" I explained to the former Jedi Padawan "But we won't take too many and I mostly want some spares in case anything happens to your lightsabers and you decide not to use artificial crystals".

This cave offered crystals in many colours and in the past different coloured lightsaber crystals were used to indicate a Jedi's chosen class. Blue indicated a Jedi Guardian, a Jedi who used the Force on a more physical level, a warrior in truth. Green indicated a Jedi Consular, a Jedi who preferred to reflect on the mysteries of the Force and fight the dark side at its heart. Yellow indicated a Jedi Sentinel, a Jedi who honed his or her skills in a balance of combat and scholarly pursuits. However, this was not a rule and there was nothing stopping a Jedi from having a purple bladed lightsaber or any colour other than red, and there a few places that a Jedi could find the right crystals.

Having a variety of different coloured blades was something that fell out of practice in later years, and more modern Jedi, those seen in the movies, nearly always used blue or green crystals that came from the Ilum caves. Purple, yellow, and orange crystals were still used by some Jedi until the fall of the Jedi Order at the time of the prequels, but they were exceedingly rare.

To me, that was a sign of how stagnated the Jedi Order had become by the Clone Wars as while each lightsaber was still unique due to the range of different materials used during constructed, my holocrons had informed me that in times past a much wider range of crystals from across the galaxy had been used.

In this version of the Star Wars galaxy, different versions of the Jedi Order existed together and with so many Sith to fight, as well as the Yuuzhan Vong, I hoped that they were not bickering over minor differences.

"If none of the crystals here calls to you then there are other places we can try," I told my student "and some of the lesser crystals we can just take".

While it was possible for me to grow crystals, I knew how to make organic crystals, and Ahsoka could grow her own as well, nurture it, forging a connection to the crystal, the natural ones were better, at least in some ways and much more valuable in trade. Not that I would take too many and I intended to keep some for myself as while I could grow my own the natural ones were just so pleasing to look at. No sense having a secure vault if I didn't fill it with valuable things.

"Another place we could try is the Adega system," I said to Ahsoka

That system was located in the Auril sector of the Outer Rim Territories, it was once a major centre for Jedi activities according to the gatekeeper of the Tedryn Holocron. Again its abandonment was a sign of the Jedi Order's failing. They were so focused on maintaining the Republic that they kept nearly all their operations on Courscant, a world that was not strong in the light side of the Force.

"I think there's something wrong here, Master" Ahsoka warned me "I suddenly feel cold".

There was a sense of something dark heading this way. Someone strong in the Force was coming this way and they meant us harm. When the two figures appeared I knew right away who they were, and what they were.

The Imperial Inquisition was an organization of Force-sensitive dark side agents who served the Sith-ruled Galactic Empire. Members of the Inquisitorius were called Imperial Inquisitors, or simply Inquisitors, and were not to be confused with the Inquisitors of the 40k universe, they could be much, much worse.

They were tasked with hunting down the remaining Jedi who had survived Order 66 at the end of the Clone Wars as part of the Jedi Purge, retrieving any children identified as force-sensitive, as well as dealing with political dissidents. The Inquisitors were governed by the Sith Lord Darth Vader, who was the apprentice to the Galactic Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, and led by an individual known only by his title, the Grand Inquisitor.

In the years leading up to the Galactic Civil War, the Inquisitors came into conflict with several Jedi and groups affiliated with surviving or former Jedi as part of the purge. One of these groups was the Spectres, a rebel cell that included the Purge survivor Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger. Their pursuit of the Spectres also brought them into contact with another Jedi Purge survivor, the former Jedi Ahsoka Tano, as well as the former Sith Lord Maul, who sought revenge against the rest of the Sith for casting him out and killing his brother and mother.

I'd never encountered these kinds of dark side users before as the version of the Star Wars galaxy that I'd spent over a decade in had been based on legends rather than the later canon, and the Empire had never risen in that galaxy. However, this version of the Star Wars galaxy was much like the Milky Way in that factions that shouldn't exist alongside each other somehow did.

So in this galaxy, the Galactic Empire, the Old Republic, the New Republic, the Galatic Federation of Free Alliances, a number of minor powers, and several Sith Empires all fought for the control of a galaxy filled with other factions that were at the same time losing whole worlds to the Yuuzhan Vong.

Since I had vast databases full information on a variety of subjects, and a link to those databanks thanks to Cortana who was in my helmet, I was wearing my Sith Stalker armour, displayed information about who I was up against. One of them was the individual who became known as the Seventh Sister originally occupied a position within the Jedi Order and survived Order 66.

At some point, after the Galactic Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Empire, she was inducted into an Imperial agency of Force-sensitive assassins called the Inquisitorius, which was tasked with hunting down and eliminating any Jedi who survived Order 66. To accomplish this, she and her colleagues were trained by The Grand Inquisitor but soon fell under the command of Darth Vader who continued their training in the ways of the dark side of the Force. Like all Inquisitors, the Seventh Sister carried a double-bladed, spinning lightsaber. The weapon had two spikes and ornate engravings on its ringed emitter.

The second Inquisitor was unknown to me, and while I could tell from the shape of his body that he was humanoid male most likely, I didn't know anything else, other than he would soon be dead.

"So the Emperor's vision proved correct," said the Seventh Sister.

I wasn't the only person around who could foresee future events. Palpatine must have a vision of powerful potential enemies coming to this cave and had sent some minions to take us out.

"Wait a second" I heard Ahsoka say "I know you from somewhere".

Since Ahsoka used to be a human who'd been transformed into a character rather than having been created by the spell her memories weren't intact, but she seemed to recognise the Seventh Sister. Enough to have some strong and hostile feelings towards her.

"Go away, we're busy" I tod the Sith wannabes.

The sound of marching boots began to echo through the tunnels and soon many Stormtroopers appeared. Sadly for them, this place was a nexus of raw Force power that I could tap into easily, and with a mere gesture, I sent the Imperials flying down the tunnel.

Well not all of them, the two dark siders were able to resist my attack enough to remain in the cave and still stand up, although they did seem alarmed by my display of power. I knew that there weren't any more around because we'd have detected any outside of the cave next work and there wasn't that much room to hide while down here. The Emperor must not have been able to foresee just how dangerous we were. Or perhaps he'd only seen Ahsoka here as I did have a Perk that stopped people from seeing me through different forms of scrying.

"She's mine!" Ahsoka yelled.

I knew better than to get between two women who wanted to fight and I trusted her to take care of herself. Which left me free to deal with the humanoid male who had one of those spiny disc lightsabers

The lightsaber's overall design hardly made it any bigger than a single-emitter lightsaber, a stark contrast to the design of dual-blade weapons previously used by warriors such as Darth Maul. Now, he was someone who might have been a challenge for me to face.

A unique feature of this weapon was that the blade emitters would spin along tracks in the disc while the hilt would remain stationary in relation, allowing for more emphasis on the attack whilst maintaining a better degree of control over the weapon. Some versions of the lightsaber, such as the one I had to deal with right now, contained a rotating wheel of sharp razor blades which could intimidate an enemy or be used as an alternative way of slicing through opponents armour and flesh. Best to be avoided.

This weapon suffered from a number of design flaws, which was one of the reasons why I would never use such a weapon myself. One weakness was if, given an opening, an opponent could cut through the disc from the inside or outside of the ring, causing the weapon to fly apart if it was spinning. Also, the ringed emitter presented a larger target for a disarming move, and should the emitter be damaged it affected the lightsaber's ability to function properly.

When my foe, who must be a new member of the Inquisitors, proved to be a rather poor foe in battle, I barely needed to use my lightsaber, I simply used my near-ascended power to switch off his lightsaber and then cut through the weapon before he could switch it back on again.

I then pinned him to the wall of the cave and used some magic to finish the dark sider off.

_"Ignis incende"_

The Inquisitor began to cook inside his own armour even as Ahsoka defeated her foe and the Seventh Sister made a run for it. She chose to show mercy and let the dark sider escape, I wouldn't normally approve of letting an enemy flee like that, however, the dark siders weren't much of a threat to my group and once we had our crystals we would just stay out of their way.

"What is that smell?" Ahsoka asked.

Setting someone on fire while they were wearing a suit of metal resulted in them smelling like burnt meat, but not for long as the magical fire very quickly consumed the flesh. I could have drawn out the man's death for much longer had I wished, but I wasn't a monster.

"Come on let's get our crystals and then get out of here," I said.

(Line Break)

**Afterlife. Omega**

As it had been back in the Mass Effect universe the Afterlife Club is a nightclub on the mercenary-controlled space station Omega. It was comprised of three floors, featuring a large circular bar with dancing females from many different races who were performing atop the centre stage. Among the dancers, I spotted female Orion slave girls, Twi'leks, Togrutas, Zeltrons, a woman who had to be Trill, some sort of elves, and many others that I couldn't get a proper look at to identify due to the poor lighting as well as the crowds.

The second floor features a large circular opening in the centre, above which more dancers performed on a large ring suspended from the ceiling and surrounding a large purple holographic cylinder that extended all the way to the ceiling.

Around the outer edge of this floor is an elevated section with holographic images along the wall, that showed images of yet more females in states of undress, or downright naked, and booths in which most patrons of the club spend their time.

At the back is a private and well-guarded lounge from which Aria T'Loak, the asari ruler of Omega, observed her realm. I had no business with her, and hopefully never would beyond giving her cut of the profits I made here, which everyone did and it was handled through her minions.

The third floor consisted of a balcony circling the entire edge of the club featuring flaming torches on the outer edge and this space provided a complete view down to the second floor. I could see some people up there, looking down below as they chatted away.

Afterlife also has a section reserved for VIPs. It had a back-alley bouncer-protected entrance where people can get in with a namedrop passphrase.

Just like the Citadel, the space station known as Omega had also been created by the Halloween Spell, like B5 and DS9 it served a centre for trade in its part of the galaxy, only here the trade involved people and organisations who didn't care so much for stuff like morality and legality. An example of this was the crew from show Tripping the Rift, that perverted purple guy with the spots was hard to miss.

I'd come here to sell the ore as while there were plenty of legitimate places in the galaxy to sell the minerals I'd been asked to come here by an interested party. I was a little worried than the ores my bots had spent weeks digging up would be used to fashion weapons that might end up in the hands of pirate groups, or raiders.

My concerns, while understandable, could be unfounded, as in the area of space that the Citadel races would call the Terminus Systems there were many legitimate organisations and peaceful races who just happened to share this part of the galaxy.

To be on the safe side my more scientific companions had tagged some of the minerals in a way that should avoid detection by anyone who didn't have our advanced tech and allow to find out where the ore was taken. If the ores went somewhere legitimate we'd leave it be, but if it was transported to a group who planned to use it to do harm to others we'd destroy them and take the minerals back to sell elsewhere.

While it looked like I was defenceless right now that couldn't be further from the truth. Valkyrie was sitting next to me, half-naked herself, so as to look like she was nothing more than an escort, and Cameron was out of phase somewhere around here. This meeting was also monitored by AI who was partly here and partly on my ship with the use of probes and I could beam out if there was any trouble.

"I think we'll be waiting for a while," Valkyrie said.

We'd gotten here earlier than expected and this wasn't such a bad way to spend my time. After working so hard recently it was nice to kick back and relax. I watched the dancers and tipped one of them with a slip of gold-pressed lantuim.

"If you can hold on till the end of this dance," a blue-skinned alien babe said, leaning down to display the hard violet nipples on her bare breasts "I will give you the best time you'll ever have on this dump".

Well, I needed something to do until the buyer arrived.

"Sounds like fun" I replied.

When the music changed the Asari began to give me a more personal performance, and I subtly made sure that I could keep a view on the place even as I sat back and watched as the young Asari in front of me began a seductive dance. She only wore what could be described as a pair of panties, and this was more than what some of the dancers wore, and this made me wonder where the tips went. Did the dancers have access to a form of Hammerspace or was any money they were given transferred via a magic spell to a secure location?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sanantia," she said, as she climbed onto his lap while facing me

The thong, the only clothing she had on, rubbed into my crotch and she looked down as if in surprise.

"Wow! Are all humans this big?" she asked.

Of course, she knew the truth of this. She was only pretending to be both impressed and more navie about sexual matters so as to make herself seem more innocent as well as to flatter my ego. Not a bad way to get a larger tip.

"He's average" commented the Asgardian who was sitting by my side "But it's a nice size for me".

Ignoring that Sanantia bit her lip as she looked me in the eyes

"Not to ruin the mood but I need the money upfront," she told me.

Valkyrie paid for the dance and gave me a grin.

"Now we're going to have fun," Sanantia promised as she began her lap dance, moving with the music.

It was hard keeping an eye on the club as the young Asari did her best to dry hump me while calling it a dance. I could feel her getting hotter and hotter as she changed positions from cowgirl to reverse cowgirl, leaning forward and backwards as well. I started to let my companion keep an eye on things for me so that I could use my powers to make the dancer feel really good with my powers. She orgasmed long before I made a mess in my trousers.

"How about one more dance?" the dancer offered.

Sanantia was now pulling aside the crotch of her thong as an enticement. However, I waved the dancer away as I'd just gotten a message from my ship.

"Come back later" I commanded, "Give me your thong I might let you have it back".

She did as I ordered and I then began to focus on something more important. According to the message an Alkesh, a Goa'uld mid-range bomber had just docked at the station. From what I recalled during my time in the Stargate Jump the Al'kesh was manoeuvrable, heavily-armed, and capable of firing enormous blasts of plasma energy. It could be used for combat in space, but it was also capable of entering and manoeuvring within a planet's atmosphere.

In this universe, they were mostly used by the Lucian Alliance, the middlemen who would take my ore and sell it on to other parties. In the Stargate verse, the Lucian Alliance was a shady, yet powerful consortium of smugglers and mercenaries that merged together to take advantage of the power vacuum left behind by the Goa'uld following their defeat by the Replicators. The evil lego didn't seem to be about at least, that was something to be grateful for.

As for the alliance in this universe, they were much the same, only they did have legitimate businesses as well, including transporting cargo on their few Hat'ak vessels, and those ships could move cargo a lot of people and goods safely from one system to another.

According to the data their fleet consists of at least nine Ha'tak, many Al'kesh, and an impressive amount of Death Gliders and had been growing in strength and technological advancement as they trade or stole tech from other factions. They could even be building new ships.

My sources also told me that Lucien Alliance was made up of a committed band of individuals who were not afraid to get what they want by force, they did do plenty of legitimate trading and acted as mercenaries when paid to. When on these jobs they would follow a contact.

On the worlds they controlled they acted more like feudal warlords than administrators, going as far as to burn crops and forcing villagers to eat only the food they provided, some of which was addictive space corn. They also controlled what the teachers teach, and put guns in the hands of children while they indoctrinate them from an early age.

These were the reasons why I wanted to know where the ore I was selling would go but in the grand scheme of things they were no worse than many of the other groups who operated in this part of the galaxy.

When the Lucian Alliance folks arrived I knew them right away as they wore uniforms and carried firearms of design different from what other people around here carried for defence. They weren't all human either. One was a Feregini, no surprise to find one of them involved with shady business people, and there was a Kalderan as well. From what I knew the Kalderans lived in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud.

"Captain Gothic" the human of the group greeted "I am here on behalf of Gorlo the Hutt and the Alliance".

How a Hutt from Star Wars ended up as part of the Lucian Alliance I didn't know and it was a demonstration of how crazy this universe could be. But I was used to crazy so I quickly got down to business.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 4**

**Part 6**

**Colony. Halloween World. **

I'd returned to the colony that my group had set up on this world just to check up on the place. My companions and I had stepped back from managing the colony so that the locals could run the place. They'd have to once the Jump was over so I'd decided a while back to have control of the colony handed over to some of the people living in it while my group was still around to help out if needs be.

As luck would have a group of traders from another colony, who'd been let on the secret that kept this place hidden, had set up here just as I'd come for a visit with Miranda and Padme, the two companions who'd invested a lot of time and energy into the colony and wanted to make sure that it was all still going okay.

While here I met with a trader who was offering me things of value in exchange for food, ammo, and enough trade goods to go start a new life somewhere, I didn't mind offering so much because I could just replicate what this man wanted in exchange for what he had to offer, assuming that any of what he had was worth anything to me.

"Show me what you've got," I said.

I'd brought the trader into the small and simple office that I kept here at the colony, and I'd cleared as much space on the desk as I could do that he could display some of the goods he was offering. The trader wore an outfit that must have been made up from bits of the junk he'd picked up along the way. He wore some pieces of armour from different settings and an odd assortment of clothing, none of it was clean.

"This is Iron Man's helmet, from some version of the guy" I was told.

The helmet's electronic systems were all fried and since I already had access to Iron Man's tech I wouldn't have wanted it anyway. I figured that this Iron Man must have tried flying under the Red Sky, not a wise thing to do if you didn't have the right kind of shields.

"Take a look at these" requested the trader.

He took out an entire box of stuff from inside his coat, showing me that it had bigger on the inside pockets, and opened it up, and I saw that the box was also much larger on the inside. As for its contents, most of what was in there was total junk, pre-Halloween jewellery, watches and such, all worthless to me, but there were a few diamonds in the rough.

An example was a Legion of Superhero Ring, they were used by a futuristic version of the Justice League to allow members who couldn't fly under their own power to take flight. This ring was damaged, but it might be possible to repair it so I put it aside.

Another diamond in the rough was a _Lawgiver_ which was a voice-activated machine pistol that served as the standard sidearm issued to Judges in the fictional world of the Judge Dredd comics. Each Lawgiver had a sensor on its grip that is programmed to recognize the palm-print of the authorized user registered to the weapon. If anyone else, including another Judge, attempted to use the weapon it would quickly self-destruct in the user's hand.

This information was only accessible by Senior Judges and above and was demonstrated by Judge Dredd when one of his partners was killed during an investigation. This version came from one of the comic books and didn't work, but again it was something that could be fixed up later. I had a hopefully dull decade coming up and I would need things to work on during that time.

I ran a scan using my Omni-tool on a strange prong shaped projectile that turned out to be made from metals I had no record of so I brought that to as it looked like something used in one of the Predator movies. Aside from that, there was nothing else I wanted so the trader and I began bartering. He had a few other odd bits of tech to show me, but I already access to those pieces of technology so we most discussed prices for the few things I wanted.

Once the trader had been paid I went to find Miranda and Padme, they should be done here by now.

(Line Break)

**Moon Base. BTVS Verse.**

While my Battlestar remained in the Halloween Universe within the Sol system, I'd come back to our moon base in this universe, so as to oversee the creation of a new vessel the Gothic Consortium Battlestar Artemis. Which would serve Padme as a ship she would use for diplomatic missions of sorts, as part of her efforts to find work for the group she'd named the Gothic Consortium.

I'd already built a small ship to use as a people carrier, but Padme had used her skills in the area of debate to convince me that building another Battlestar was a good idea. The Halloween Universe was a hostile place and since I wanted to find ways of making money, so as to buy cool stuff, it made sense to have Padme out there helping with her own ship and it wouldn't take long to build the large vessel thanks to time dilation technology. As for crew, I didn't need to find any as I could make my own.

As for the Battlestars they were the most important warships of the 12 colonies, in their native universe. They were capital ships, effectively the space equivalent of aircraft carriers, but they also combined some of the attributes of battleships. Our version of the ship was primarily meant for exploration, yet they did work as a warship if we so desired it to, and existing versions already had performed that role rather well, and with their large cargo bays, they were also well suited for moving trade goods.

The hull of the Battlestars were divided into the main hull with the bridge and propulsion systems, as well as the winged hangar bays on the port and starboard sides. Each hangar bay would be filled Viper class starfighters that I'd created special Asari pilots for, who had the genetic memories of fighter pilots, uploaded memories from others, and training on the holodeck so that these recollections become more real for them.

We also had room for some M-Ships, or would once the Battlestar was built as I would use magic to expand the internal space of the hangar bays and we would be able to keep some of the smaller craft inside capsules, so if we needed to we'd be able to send out hundreds of fighters.

As for shields, like the others, this Battlestar would have two. One that projected as a bubble and one that hugged the hull. This was important as the hull of the ship wouldn't be that well armoured as replicated metals had to be used. I didn't want to spend a lot of time feeding the Matter Furnace so I could better create armour plating for the ship. Besides this was a diplomatic vessel not meant for combat and it was hardly defenceless since it had two layers of shields.

Because of this, the design involved ways of keeping the ship out of a fight. Aside from having a hyperdrive that could reach nearby galaxies in mere hours, or even sooner if we didn't mind the extra engine maintenance, the ship had both a phase cloak and the hull hugging shield could be switched to a regular kind of cloak in case the phase cloak broke down.

Another layer of protection was the warding magic which should prevent any sort of remote viewing of the Battlestar. Meaning that it didn't show up on many kinds of scanners even when not cloaked. It would not hide the ship from those with senses like mine, like Force Users, but getting a weapon's lock on the Battlestars was not easy.

The inside of the ship would also be warded against stuff like demons, something I'd started doing to the properties I owned both in this reality and the Halloween World colony. They worked find against vampires, I'd mind-controlled one of the walking leeches in Sunnydale and tried to make it get past the wards, and it hadn't been able to, but I didn't know how effective the wards be against other demonic creatures, but they weren't a lot of work to put up so it was still worth the effort.

Unlike most ship-based energy weapon systems in the Stargate verse, which are designed to fire individual pulses of energy, the Asgard plasma beams that my ships used fired a narrow, high-intensity beam of superheated plasma. These beams are capable of overloading and penetrating even the most advanced shields and burning through the hulls of an enemy vessel with comparative ease, causing heavy damage; if the beam hits a critical area the target can be destroyed in only two to three shots. This incredible ship-to-ship weapon might be one of the most powerful and efficient my group had ever encountered.

We even had our own versions of the transphasic torpedo which were an advanced type of torpedo weapon of unprecedented destructive potential used by Starfleet. The torpedoes could be launched from standard starship-mounted torpedo launchers. A single torpedo was capable of destroying a Borg cube. This weapon technology was acquired by the crew of USS Voyager in 2378 from Admiral Kathryn Janeway of an alternate timeline.

Since we'd had phase cloaks for a while it hadn't been hard for Seven of Nine to create a torpedo that went out of phase so as to bypass defences like shields, point defences lasers, and heavy armour. These small torpedoes would de-phase inside enemy vessels before going off. Since this required the weapons to be aimed very well there was a chance that the torpedoes would fail to go off if part of them phased wrong, and got stuck in a bulkhead or something like that. So they would be fired in pairs so that at least one of them would denote and the explosive payload would destroy a disabled torpedo as well so as to keep the tech out of other people's hands.

"Having such a heavily armed ship for diplomacy sends the wrong message" Padme stated as she joined me in looking over the designs, which had been improved upon since my Battlestar was built "Does it really need so much firepower or the stealth technology?".

Perhaps not, but it was much easier to copy and then improve upon the existing Battlestars than design a new model. It saved a lot of time.

"We can remove some of the weapons," I said to Padme "but you'll need the defences, it's a dangerous universe out there".

She'd lived on Halloween Earth so she knew what I was talking about and while the ship might not need torpedoes it should keep its plasma cannons.

"Very well" she agreed.

While she spoke some more about what a diplomatic ship should have I only partly listened as I was already coming up with some ideas for further improvements to the Battlestars.

(Line Break)

**Phobos. Halloween Universe.**

I had no desire to go to the Mars of this universe, as while much calmer than it used to be, it was still a world of war with many kinds Martian Tripods going up against Titan Legions of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and other things that would destroy me without pause.

Unlike Earth, the red planet had no oceans so nearly every square inch of its surface could be fought over and had been since the start of this crazy universe. My probes let me know that it was likely that a few of the human factions who would come out on top, once the dust settled, and if they didn't turn on each other Mars could become a major player in this messed-up galaxy.

Since the Adeptus Mechanicus had ships you'd think that they'd simply have wiped out their foes from above, but they hadn't, this was for two reasons. The first involved plenty of the Martian factions having energy shields of some sort to protect themselves with. The second reason was that the Adeptus Mechanicus considered Mars to be holy and as such, they didn't want to blow more of it up than they had to. Hence the long ground war fought with very cool war machines.

The single moon of Mars, the other called Deimos had vanished, was more peaceful than the planet they orbited, or at least they were now. By the looks of things here that hadn't always been the case, and the group I'd brought with me, which was made up of Triss, Veronica, Faith and Valkyrie, all of us dressed in power armour, examined this base it became clear to me what had happened here.

It was clear that some version of the demons from the Doom games had been here. Mars itself was demon free as far as I knew, either due to the lack of any portals to that version of Hell, or because the fighting factions on that world had driven them off and then gone back to fighting each other. In this chaotic universe either could be the case.

According to my files, Deimos was used to store nuclear waste and is also the home of teleportation experimentation with Phobos. At some point, after the Halloween Spell made this place, or maybe during, something had gone wrong, Deimos vanished, and the Phobos base I stood in now was attacked by an unknown force, that I knew to be demons.

"No light or heat" I heard Verconia say "But the gravity is normal and if it wasn't so cold we could even breathe the air here".

With Cortana's aid, it wasn't much work to get the systems up and running, and while we'd have to stay in our Iron Monger suits for a while, as it was still too cold, at least now we could look around and check out the computers. The systems here were decades ahead of what had been available on my Earth when I started Jump Chain, but when compared to the computers I was used to working with they were rather simple.

According to the records, events here at the start had been much like in the game in that some troopers had been sent here when the alarms went off and had found the human personnel there slain or transformed into some sort of zombies. The complex had come under the command of a Cyberdemon and its minions, who were gradually transforming the advanced facilities built there by humans into a grim bastion of great evil.

In the game a single marine was somehow able to battle his way to the Cyberdemon's lair at the Tower of Babel, and destroyed its infernal master, avenging the loss of human life on the moon station, in this universe something else had happened. Arguably even cooler.

The Grey Knights, a Chapter of Space Marines specifically tasked with combating the dangerous daemonic entities of the Warp and all those who wield the corrupt power of the Chaos Gods, had come to this moon to cleanse it with holy fire and steel.

As the Grey Knights' fortress-monastery is based on Titan, the largest of the moons of the gas giant Saturn here in the Sol System, it made sense that they'd deal with a demonic outbreak here, and I suspected that they had something to do with why the Doom demons hadn't tried conquering Halloween Earth despite there having been at least one portal between their Hell and that planet.

Once the computer systems were fully back up and running, at least most of them, my group and I got to watch a holographic recreation that began with some people becoming possessed while lower-ranking demons began to attack everyone on the base. As expected the battle, if such a one-sided slaughter could be called that, ended up with the demons taking over the base.

Then many hours later, after the other moon had vanished and all human life was ended on this moon, the Grey Knights came, only a few squads of them, but they annihilated the demonic forces with their anti-demon weapons and amazing mental powers.

This wasn't the only base on the moon of Phobos, and it seemed likely that other squads of Grey Knights had cleansed the others. They also met with the only two non-demonic lifeforms on the whole moon, one was a human marine who somehow managed to kick some demon ass, and another guy who reminded me a lot of the Master Chief from Halo for some reason.

Rather than kill them the Grey Knight teamed up with the two Doom guys and they all went through a portal to hell, as part of a plan to close it I assumed, and while many of them returned hours later, which could have been days or weeks in Hell, closing the portal behind them, what interested me was the Grey Knight that fell when they were leaving the portal. He was the only loss the Grey Knights had while in this base and doing whatever it was that caused the portal to close, at least on this side of the portal.

"We need to find that body," I told the group.

While Faith made some quip about me normally only caring for female bodies we raced off to recover the corpse which to me wasn't as important as what the dead guy had been carrying and wearing when he'd died. Aside from the material value of his equipment, his helmet should contain more information as to what had happened here.

Once we found the body it became clear to me right away that the Grey Knight's gene-seed had been removed, and this was a dam shame as the gene-seed of the Grey Knights came from the Emperor directly rather than a Primarch, and I would have loved to study that.

While his Aegis Armour, the suits of power and Terminator armour worn by the Grey Knights that were incredibly well-crafted, anointed and inscribed with prayers and wards, ritually consecrated and psychically charged, had been badly damaged, I felt certain that any number of demon hunting organisations on Halloween Earth would trade well for it after I'd had a chance to study it.

Working in tandem with the Grey Knights' formidable psychic powers, the Aegis armour protected the wearers from the effects of the Immaterium and the Daemons it spawns. The armour's ritual blessings and psychic resonance also serve to confound the perception of any enemy, resulting in an effect called the Shrouding. The psychically charged nature of the armour allows its mere presence to induce intense terror and pain in any nearby daemons and warp spawn, also loosening their grip on the material realm.

While the armour was no longer usable and beyond my ability to repair, even my understanding of advanced technology had its limits, the helmet was intact and I cared about the data it contained because I wanted to know what happened on the other side of the portal.

Sadly for me, one of the other warriors had picked up the fallen knight's Nemies Force Weapon, which was a demon-killing tool I would have dearly loved to have inspected his Psilencers had been left behind. They were a type of psionic weapon created by an unknown Xeno race and made use of by the Grey Knights Chapter. Whether the technology was stolen or freely given to the Grey Knights is not known; all that is known is that it is unlike any weapon within the armouries of the Imperium. They function by channelling the psychic might of the user where it is not only focused but somehow amplified.

The unique design means that it lacks a triggering mechanism but instead, the wielder channels his psychic might into the containment core of the weapon, after which, focusing crystals channel the resultant energy into a refined azure energy pulse capable of destabilizing the physical form of a Daemon. While the Doom demons were not made of the same stuff as the Daemons of the Warp, if the footage was anything to go by it was deadly to them too.

"Let's find out what happened on the other side of the portal," I said as I hooked up my Omni-tool to the Grey Knight's helmet so that we could take a look at the Knight's recent mission "Should be interesting".

(Line Break)

**Deimos. Hell.**

In the Warhammer 40k universe, Kaldor Draigo was the Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter. Despite having become lost in the Realm of Chaos within the Warp for at least a century, he was sometimes able to return to realspace to fight alongside his Battle-Brothers in the Grey Knights during particularly dangerous daemonic incursions.

While that was what had happened to him in his native verse here in the Halloween dimension his life was a different story. He'd been created by the chaos spell like so many others and while knowing that they'd been created by heretical sorcery did lead to some of the Grey Knights questioning themselves and their role, those doubts had been banished when a demonic presence had been detected on Mars even as the newly created Grey Knights began to get organised.

The Grey Knights always kept a battle-ready company of warriors on the moon called Titan should there be a threat to the Sol System from the denizens of the Warp. The demons that had appeared on both of the moons of Mars were not the spawn of the Chaos powers, but they were still demons and thus there needed to be some purging done in the name of the now absent Emperor.

So with bolter and blade in hand, he'd lead his brothers into battle once more, by the time they'd arrived at Mars one of the moons, the one the Grand Master currently stood upon, had vanished but the other could still be saved so the Knights had cleansed off all demons.

Compared to the horror of the Warp the demons that had invaded the moons of Mars were weak things, yet the Knights had shown them no mercy and knowing that they might merely be the vanguard of a larger invading army Draigo had understood that the demonic foothold in this reality needed to be purged.

Then when they'd come across the portal the Grand Master had known what they would need to do. There was no ritual site on this side of the gateway, no demons making sacrifices so as to sustain the portal, and Draigo had quickly reasoned that the gateway was powered by something on the other side.

When the Knights got to the other side of the portal they discovered that an entire moon had somehow been transported to a demon realm and was now floating in the air above a hellish landscape, which would no doubt account for the complexes on the moon being so warped by the foul powers and taken over by demons in ways that the bases on the other moon hadn't been.

"Brothers we must discover what keeps the portal open," said the Grand Master to his warriors.

Some force had to not only be sustaining the portal they'd come through but also keeping the island afloat as gravity, which seemed normal enough here, should have caused it to come crashing down to the surface of the Hell below.

The Grey Knights hadn't been granted any time before now to think much about this as they'd been busy cleaning up the bases of this moon of the demon scum that infected them. On this side of the portal, the demons had proven a greater challenge and there had been more powerful breeds as well. A few brothers had fallen in service of the Emperor, if He existed anywhere in this universe, and when their bolters had run dry the Knights had used their blades and psychic might as ways of destroying the demons.

The Grand Master's _Titansword,_ which was a master-crafted blade an extremely potent anti-daemonic weapon, capable of badly injuring even the mightiest Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes of the Dark Gods, had destroyed many of the demonic scum that called this realm their home.

"If it is below us how will find it?" one of the Knights asked.

A few of the warriors had jump packs that should allow them to fall slowly enough so as to land safely on the ground below. The Grandmaster selected the handful of warriors who would go with him while the rest would leave this place and once the portal on the moon of Mars was closed, and he would close it, then they could return to Titan.

"Go, brothers" ordered the Grandmaster "Return to Titan and remain watchful over this system. There could be further demonic invasions in the future".

Dragio was unsure if the Grey Knights had any purpose in a galaxy that lacked the Emperor's guiding light, and they could not reach Holy Terra due to a strange barrier, but the rest of the system did contain human life which would need to be protected from the demons in future.

Before long most of the Knights were heading back to the portal while a handful of the warriors jumped from the moon and into the hell below, intending to shut down the source of the portal even at cost of their own lives.

(Line Break)

**Phobos. Halloween Universe.**

Once I'd gotten all the information I could from the helmet, and that was all I learned about what went on in Hell as this Grey Knight had left that moon soon after the Grand Master ordered it, I did my best to salvage the corpse of the Grey Knight while thinking about how all this explained an old mystery.

A while back I'd encountered demons from the Doom games below Area 51 and an active portal to Hell that should have been a gateway for a full-on demonic invasion. Only something had been keeping the bigger and smarter demons back, and the demons who'd been in the base hadn't done much until we threatened the portal.

Now I was thinking that the Grand Master of the Grey Knights and those that went with him must have done something to prevent a full-on invasion, like say crashing that moon of Mars that the demons had dragged into their dimension onto the surface of that Hell world. I would never know for sure, but it would explain why the demonic leaders had never invaded Halloween Earth via Area 51, because they'd all been killed by the Grandmaster of the Grey Knights.

It might even be the case that Kaldor Draigo was still in the Hell going all Doom Slayer on the locals and that was why they'd never invaded. This was cool to think about but it meant little to me as I would have no further contact with the Grey Knights, those still on Titan could be someone else's problem. They'd taken the Doom Slayer and Doom Marine with them so those two killers would likely be on Titan doing something.

"Let's fan out and loot this place for it is worth" I ordered.

There was a whole universe out there to explore and I'd spent far too much time and effort on mining for my liking so it was time to loot this place and move on to somewhere new.

I soon found something taking, a version of the Praetor Suit, which was the armoured suit worn by the Doom Slayer in Doom (2016). The suit is given to the player at the very beginning and is worn for the entirety of the game, and this had to be a version of it.

The suit was mostly dark green, silver, black and bronze in colour, with slightly lighter legs and helmet. Both the colouration and the overall design of the suit seemed to be made to resemble the original Doomguy appearance, though the Praetor Suit covered the Doom Marine's whole body, including his arms. In addition to this, the Praetor Suit also appears much more technologically advanced, with a complex visor and internal systems which allows the Doom Marine to travel to Hell and return again unharmed. In my files, this suit is described as being made from nearly impenetrable materials and may be responsible for what appears to be the Doom Marine's superhuman abilities.

In the background lore, the suit was said to have been given to the Doom Marine by an entity only referred to as "the wretch". While the demons' scriptures claim that the armour was made in hell, closer examination revealed English text and even logos for human manufactures, suggesting the armour was actually made on Earth and had no magical properties at all, or that the armour is of human origin and the Wretch made some special upgrades to it. If the later was the case I'd found out by trying to disenchant the suit, if not then it could still be suited so that I could try to use its design to improve on my existing power armour technology.

Soon I found some weapons, including some form of plasma rifle that was based on an early 21st-century high-intensity plasma gun design, it has been enhanced with something called Argent energy technology that was developed at the UAC Mars Base, which I guessed was one of the places on Mars that so many factions were fighting over.

After these enhancements, it has become standard-issue equipment for many militaries in the Doom universe it came from and had obsolete the heavy assault rifle. Its plasmoid projectiles caused damage through both kinetic and thermal energy. It had a high rate of fire, emitting small bright blue spheres of plasma.

According to the data I found on the technology, unlike previous versions of the weapon, the plasma spheres have a small blast damage effect. This can be substantially increased through the use of the weapon's modified firing mode, which was a single larger plasma orb that when emitted detonated in the air, covering the nearby area in burning napalm-like plasma for a short period of time.

The Plasma Rifle became a standard-issue among military units with the advent of Argent powered electromagnetic accelerators. From what I knew of Argent energy it wasn't something I wanted to mess about with even if I could have accessed it, still the design of the weapon would be useful because by the time I got the Warhammer Jump I would need the best weapons for my bot armies and having more designs meant more options.

Another weapon I picked up was the Gauss Cannon which was a powerful and incredibly accurate weapon that fires steel flechettes (metal spikes essentially) at extremely high velocities using a magnetized chamber. They weren't the most advanced weapons around, but the more tech I had access to the better.

While I had no time to find a physical copy of the weapon I did find the blueprints for the BFG 9000, which fired a green burst of plasma, damaging enemies near the projectile during flight and vaporising targets upon impact, as well as causing significant splash damage to enemies standing in the vicinity of the projectile's explosion.

The BFG 9000 was the most powerful weapon in the game, as it is able to kill any non-boss creature in a single direct hit, how that worked in real life I didn't know, but I could use the design for a heavy weapon in the Warhammer 40k universe.

"Boss," said Triss over the comm "I'm in the command centre of the base and if this tech is working right someone has noticed us here, and they're sending people here to met us, they might not be friendly".

There were a number of warring factions on Mars who wouldn't anyone setting up on the planet's now single moon.

"Grab what you can I'll meet up with you and we can portal out of here".

There was a whole universe out there with interesting stuff to study. No sense getting into a firefight here with someone we knew nothing about, not when we already had some really good stuff.


	7. Morrowind

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 4**

**Part 7**

**Vvardenfell. Morrowind.**

Morrowind, formerly known as Resdayn and sometimes called Dunmereth or Dwemereth, was a province in the northeastern corner of Tamriel. It was divided into two main parts: the mainland of the same name, and the island of Vvardenfell, which were separated from each other by the Inner Sea. The island of Vvardenfell serves as the setting for _The Elder Scrolls III: _Morrowind, and that was where we were now.

Solstheim was also considered to be part of the province of Morrowind as of 4E 16 before which it was a part of Skyrim, I knew this because I'd been to that island long ago. I was tempted to now go and re-visit the place if I found the time as I had much else to do.

Morrowind was formerly the homeland of the Dwemer and Chimer, and now home to the Dunmer, also known as Dark Elves. Although the Tribunal was a great influence in politics, Morrowind was actually ruled by King Hlaalu Helseth and the Grand Council during the events of _The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind_ and _Tribunal_ in 3E 427.

The Halloween Universe wasn't just a universe as the chaos magic had altered and created new dimensions that were all part of the same multiverse. Because of this, the Elder Scrolls world was not one you could fly to in a ship like the planets that were the settings for Game of Thrones and Dragon Age, to get to Nirn you had to open a portal to the Realms of Oblivion. This was something I could do and had done once I was sure that the ores I'd mined from the Dragon Age world had gone to people who wouldn't use them to do evil.

I'd sent probes to this world to gather information for me and I'd discovered that in this version of the Elder Scrolls world the events of the different games were happening at the same time but in different lands, or at least they had been happening. The Dragonborn had stopped the World-Eater and the Hero of Kvatch had ended the Oblivion Crisis with the help of the bastard prince Martin, and here in Morrowind things seemed calm enough.

While Ahsoka had gone off in the new Battlestar with Padme, so as to keep the former Senator out of trouble as she looked for ways to make the Gothic Consortium some money, and to set up a base somewhere, I still had Raven at my side for this trip and I'd brought along Forestwind as well since this was a version of her home planet. I'd even convinced Amy Madison to join us as she could pick up some knowledge of magic while we were here. Cameron had also come along in her role as bodyguard.

Since portals into the Halloween Universe were a bit wonky we'd not arrived in Morrowind and had ended up booking passage on a ship. I'd paid well and the trip hadn't taken long as the portal hadn't opened up too far off course, and this was good as I had a limited amount of time left in this Jump and I'd already done a Skyrim Jump so it made sense to grab what we could from this world before quickly moving on.

I'd dressed the part before coming here I'd dug out my seat of Dawnguard armour for this world as while that organisation did exist here they were unlikely to have any operatives this far from their base in Skyrim. Even if they did I was a member of the group so I had a right to wear the armour and I would simply wipe the memory of anyone who questioned me about it.

As for Forestwind, she wore her Nightengale armour and carried the weapons she'd used back when she'd been serving as a guide for my group while we'd been in the land of Skyrim. Raven and Amy were dressed as mages their bodies and most of their faces hidden in robes that were made of materials much more advanced than they seemed to be. Cameron was here as well, once again playing the role of servant to hide her true purpose, and doing her best to remain unnoticed, she was very good at it as even I often forgot that she was around.

"Welcome to Morrowind, now get off my boat" one of the people standing on the deck said.

"Not the friendliest of people" I heard Raven mutter.

Amy did not look happy as she looked around at the wooden dock. Unlike Raven and Forestwind she was not so used to travelling to different dimensions and having grown up in a wealthy modern nation she was surprised by the poverty of this place. Compared to Sunnydale this little port was poor and dirty.

"This is the port of Seyda Neen, also known as the Gateway to Vvardenfell", I said to the females with me, reading from files I'd memorised "From what I know House Hlaalu, one of the five traditional Great Houses, governs Seyda Neen, but the Imperial Legion guards the seaport. Its native population is small, though it is a common stop for Imperial travellers going to and from Vvardenfell. Also important to remember is that Silt striders provide convenient travel to Gnisis, Balmora, Vivec, and Suran. We'll take a ride on while we are here".

We were directed to the Census and Excise office by one of the guards. My memories of playing the Morrowind game were so ancient that I could barely recall them at all even with my powerful mind, but I didn't recall the start of the game so I knew that we'd be able to pick up some quests from the office.

Quests were a good way to find treasure and other rewards while at the same time earning some goodwill from the locals. While I didn't intend to hang around this land long enough for that to really matter I would never forgive myself if I didn't go on at least one quest given by a native of this world.

"Hopefully this won't take too long," I said to the girls.

I found myself glad that the clerk didn't actually seem to care about the paperwork, or about the fact that we left a lot of the paperwork blank as we had no idea what our dates of birth were in the local calendar, and none of us had a home town that was part of the Empire. I only had to mind trick her a couple of times.

"Is that everything?" I asked.

The clerk shook her head.

"I noticed that you put down adventurers as your professions," said the Imperial customs officer "We have a bit of a problem with the local wildlife and I was hoping you could help with".

This sounded a bit familiar.

"The cliff racers have been a problem for years" the clerk was now saying "it has finally grown bad enough that the Empire has decided that something needs to be done about it".

I had no desire to slaughter animals who would just be defending themselves and their young.

"Anything else?" I asked.

As it turned out there was.

"I heard about some slavers that like to hang out in a cave just north of town, the guards say they've searched the place a couple of times but I think they've been bribed so as to turn a blind eye" we were informed, "Either way, killing the 'bandits' should get you enough coin to buy some supplies at the trader's shop".

While I had no need of basic supplies the clerk couldn't know that and since slavery was technically legal here in Morrowind I knew that in this world the law didn't really exist once you left civilization so we could go kill the slavers and free the slavers without any legal trouble by simply telling people they were bandits as no one here would care much for dead slavers, even if some of the guards had been getting bribes. However, if the slavers had friends that could lead to trouble, but I could look after myself and we weren't going to hanging around this island for very long.

"We'll see what we go do" was all I said on the match.

With that, we made our way out of the building.

"I want to see about joining the mage guild while we're here so that we can buy some spells that were lost over the years" I mentioned to the girls "Like mark and recall, and levitate".

Between the Morrowind game and the Skyrim game entire centuries passed by as such some spells were lost as new ones were created.

"Mark and recall?" Raven asked curiously.

A very useful spell in the game if I recalled it correctly.

"The knowledge of some magic was lost in the time period I visited during the Skryim Jump" I explained "But I know that in the past mages could levitate and teleport to a location they marked with a spell. I can apparate, open a portal, or use a transporter so finding that spell doesn't concern me much I just want to test out the spell and see what its limits are".

Not on myself, of course, one of my magic users who could respawn if something went wrong would test out its limits during the next Jump when we had plenty of time for such things.

"Can't you already fly?" Amy asked, "You have space ships".

This was true, and again I wanted the spell so as to have something to experiment with. Not that it was important as we had stuff like flying motorcycles and brooms, so if I never bothered learning a method of flight that didn't require such things then it was no big deal.

"Sure, but you can never have too much knowledge," I said, "and we're going to have a whole decade of time to fill so we should try to get our hands on as much research material as we can".

We started to make our way out of town. I knew exactly where to go thanks to the Clairvoyance spell.

"For now let's go deal with the slavers in the cave," I said, "They might have something worth looting".

The looting was always the fun part.

"I doubt they are going to surrender peacefully," Cameron said.

Slavers and bandits rarely did despite that fact that it would extend their lives greatly.

"We can always ask" Raven suggested.

For some reason, I had a feeling that walking in and asking the slavers to surrender would be something that would go horribly wrong.

"I've got a better idea," I said to the females with me "Cameron and can use our cloaking devices to sneak in, and we can just stun the slavers. Then once we have rescued the hostages and tied up the slavers you can ask them to surrender. If they don't then we can knock them unconscious and we'll turn them into the guards here in the port regardless if they surrender or not".

Raven was from a world, or at least remembered being from a world, where you didn't simply kill the bad guys. Doubtless, Amy wouldn't be eager to kill humans, but the slavers would likely be dark elves and her universe things that were humans shaped and not human tended to try eating you so it was okay to kill them.

"That works for me" Raven stated, seemingly pleased that I wasn't going to simply kill the slavers "We don't want them to threaten the hostages, and with your way of taking out the slavers we can apparate out with the hostages if anything goes wrong".

You could take people with you when you apparated, it was just a bit risky, however so was hanging around with slavers, and the locals had their own magic so we couldn't be totally sure that my plan would progress smoothly.

As it turned out the plan went very well and while cloaked we just stunned the bad guys with the phasers Cameron and I were keeping hidden on our person. Once the slavers were down I dropped my cloak so that I could talk to the slaves without panicking anyone. They might think we were ghosts or demons.

"Give me a second I'll get you out of the chains," I told the captured humanoids.

One of the cat people stared at me in confusion as if she had trouble accepting what was going on, at least at first.

"Thank you," he said.

One of the other slaves a lizard man spoke next.

"They were going to sell us as workers in the mines, or for less than pleasant things," he informed.

Slavery was truly a disgusting practice.

"I'm sure the guards will deal with them," I promised.

The slaves didn't think that this was a good idea.

"At least a couple of the guards accept bribes," he said, "They will not remain locked up for long".

Thinking on it I had an idea I'd been meaning to send an exotic creature or two to the fight club in LA which made slaves out of demons. This wasn't something I approved of I just didn't care about the rights of demonic creatures and it seemed like a good way of expending my influence in that world, not that this mattered much to me these days. Perhaps a few dark elf slavers would make good fodder for the ring. They'd think nothing of mistreating their own slaves so harshly and thus punishment would be rather karmic.

"I'll deal with them" I promised the slaves as I unlocked their bindings.

The slaves wore special cuffs which were enchanted to sap stamina and magical power from those who wore them. They should allow me to keep the slavers in line for a while and Raven would be happier if I didn't kill them. Plus I could disenchant the cuffs later on.

(Line Break)

**Balmora. Morrowind.**

Balmora (or Stoneforest in Dunmeris) was the nominal district seat of House Hlaalu, and the second-largest settlement geographically on Vvardenfell after Vivec. Balmora was located at the southernmost edge of the West Gash, right at the point where the region converges with the Ashlands, the marshes of the Bitter Coast and the lush plantations of the Ascadian Isles. The Odai River runs through its heart and divides it into four districts, High Town, the Commercial District, Labor Town, and the nearby Moonmoth Legion Fort.

On the hill to the west of the river lies High Town, with its elaborate Hlaalu manors, a well-stocked alchemist, a fine clothier, and the Morag Tong guildhall, the local assassin organisation, in the extreme northwest corner. House Hlaalu services are available at Hlaalu Council Manor. Tribunal Temple faithful seek solace and services at the Balmora Temple in the northwest.

Just west of the river, the Commercial District is centred around a large plaza, lined by traders and outfitters with a selection of wares. The Silt Strider port is along the South Wall, across from the Council Club of the Camonna Tong, and the tavern, that was called T_he Lucky Lockup_.

The Fighters Guild and Mages Guild were located next to each other on a narrow street just east of the plaza. There was also an armourer offering something called Dreugh Armor, a smithy, another bar this one called _The Razor Hole_, a well-stocked bookstore and the tavern known as the Eight Plates.

Located east of the river, was Labor Town which had a large number of modest residences, along with a similarly named road, Labor Stree, running through it. I knew from my files that The Grand Spymaster of the Blades here in Vvardenfell, Caius Cosades, lived in a small, nondescript house in the northeastern corner. Several trainers and merchants, including fellow Blades, lived close by as well. Also, the South Wall Cornerclub, which was owned by Bacola Closcius, was the local hideout of the Thieves Guild.

If a person left Balmora through the South Gate and went east over a small bridge, they would find some signposts that would allow them to reach the Moonmoth Legion Fort. The fort housed the Imperial Legion garrison who did their best to police this region and keep the locals safe from harm.

We'd come here via Slit Strider, riding one of those had been an interesting new experience, and so far we'd spent all our time in the Commerical District checking out the shops. I always worked to increase our information sources so I'd gone to the local book store soon after arriving and while we already had many books from this world I'd been able to add to my groups every growing collection. Hermoine and Raven were both avid collectors of books and would no doubt argue over who got what later on despite the fact that we could just replicate any text that we purchased. Collectors always wanted the first edition.

Since we'd had a lot of ground to cover I'd divided us into two groups, sending Amy and Raven to check out the alchemists, and now we were reforming into one team.

"So where to next?" I wondered.

While checking my Omni-tool I found that the Dwemer Ruin of Arkngthand was just beyond Moonmoth Legion Fort, across a large Dwemer bridge. The Stronghold of Hlormaren was due west over the mountains. The Tharys Ancestral Tomb. An Egg Mine, whatever that was, and the lost Vassir-Didanat Ebony Mine were also all in the area.

"You often mention that you never have enough Ebony" Cameron commented.

While I had an addon that supplied me with ores from this world it never supplied me with enough Ebony for my needs. The metal served well for the creation of magical weapons and in this universe, there was a great demand for weapons of all kind.

"The Dwemer Ruin of Arkngthand sounds much more interesting" commented Raven.

I'd explored similar places back in Skyrim and although I had little desire to do so again I would take the former Teen Titan to the Dwemer Ruin of Arkngthand to make her happy. After all, I had invited her to travel with me so that she could see such sights and in return, she did whatever I asked of her.

"We'll head to the mine and clear it out" I decided "By then it will be dark so we'll camp there tonight and get the ore. When morning arrives I'll transport us the ruin and we can spend a few hours exploring it".

That seemed like a good plan so we got moving again.

(Line Break)

**Vassir-Didanat Cave. Morrowind.**

"It'll be dark soon, and we shouldn't risk being outside after the sun sets," I said "We don't want to run into any local predators. So we need to stay inside the mine".

It had been simple enough clear out the mine and once we'd done that I'd unpacked a couple of the bigger on the inside tents so that we would remain comfortable. Sure I could portal us out of here or we could have stayed in an inn, but camping in comfort here appealed to me.

I'd wait until morning before letting out the bots that would do the mining work and gather the ebony ore for us. Since the mine was forgotten about no one owned it and so I was free to take all of the ore, and with the metals, I felt sure I'd make some cool weapons.

While it was dull to have to wait that long at least it was pleasantly warm, and the bed beneath my body was reasonably comfortable. After a few moments of lying down, I felt Amy come and lie next to me. We were sleeping two people to a tent and Amy wished to bunk with me, for safety she'd said, and Cameron kept watch outside of the tents.

"I could read to you" I offered.

While I'd not read to Faith much as it wasn't her thing I'd done so a lot for Jane and recently too, as every so often she liked to spend time with me as father and daughter like we had when we'd lived in Hawkins during the Stranger Thing Jump.

"I thought of something else we can do," the young witch said after a moment.

Amy gave me a smile, then she reached down and started undoing my jeans (I'd changed into more casual clothing once we'd set up the tent) I watched as Amy opened my trouser and slipped a hand inside so that she could bring out my cock.

I then smiled approvingly at her as she wrapped her fingers around my already hard cock. Soon she began slowly pumping her fist up and down my hard haft. She didn't really know what she was doing as her grip was too light and her pace didn't increase, but I said nothing that would discourage her.

"Thank you for bringing me on this trip, Sir," she said, "I prefer places that are a bit cleaner, but this is still a lot of fun, and I want to be a good girl for you".

With care the young witch rearranged herself so that she was lying on her side next to me with her head level with my hips, she left one hand playing with my dick as she tried to position herself for what would happen next Amy glanced up at me before taking me into her mouth as best she could.

Getting a blowjob from Amy was a new thing as I didn't ask for them, I didn't need to with my harem, but Amy was new to all this and in the past when we had done stuff like this we moved from light foreplay directly to intercourse.

As it turned out Amy must have been getting tips, from Faith most likely, as she was a rather good cock sucker for such a novice. I gasped in pleasure when her mouth engulfed the head of my cock. She began gradually taking more of my man-meat into her mouth, letting herself get used to it before she started to bob her head up and down on my cock.

She stopped after a while and looked up at me again.

"I'm horny, but I want to please you, Sir, I mean Daddy," she said.

While Amy Madison had taken her place as a member of the group who called themselves the Daughters of Gothic, unlike Jane and Faith, Amy hadn't really been a full member of the group until recently, and while she clearly wanted to do all the same things as her fellow daughters it would take her time to get used to doing all the things they did.

"Do you want me facing towards you or away?" the magic-user asked as she unzipped her jeans.

Before I could reply she pushed her jeans and panties down off of her hips, and shifted around so that she could them down past her knees. Then she sat back on her heels, knees spread and with lower legs flat against the ground as she took off her top before finally removing her bra.

"Towards me," I told her.

She began to move so that she standing over me.

"I'll do my best to please you" she promised, "if I don't do a good job you should punish me".

Her saying that made me think that she wanted to try getting spanked. Faith was a big supporter of me spanking my girls and had volunteered her backside quite often. Amy wouldn't enjoy it the way Faith would so if I did end up spanking her I'd go easy on her ass.

Carefully Amy reached down and took hold of my cock, before pressing firmly up against her pussy, and then she held back moans of either pleasure or pain, perhaps both, as she lowered herself down and her pussy engulfed my rod with its tight, wet hotness.

Once she'd gotten used to this new position she began to slowly roll her hips, and she was watching my reaction to the movements she made. She was attempting to figure out what would please me so I decided not to my power of pleasure causing on her as she needed to focus on what she was doing.

"You're doing great" I assured her.

The young witch smiled upon hearing that.

"Thank you, Daddy," she replied earnestly.

After a few more seconds of moving her hips somewhat awkwardly, the spell-caster began to figure out how to ride my cock in a way that felt good for the both of us. She got into it really quickly, increasing her pace, and she forgot to focus more on me as she taught herself how to enjoy riding cock.

Not that I minded as eagerness for sex was important in those who made up my companions, and Amy had gotten over her shyness quickly, thanks in part to her friendship with Jane and Faith, I would have to find a way to thank both of my adopted daughters for helping out their sort of sister.

For now, I was simply going to lie back and enjoy Amy's attempts to please me.

(Line Break)

**Mages Guild. Morrowind.**

"What is it?" I heard Amy ask.

That was a good question and all we knew about the strange object so far was that it had to be a Dwemer artefact as we'd found it deep within the ruins of Arkngthand. It was about the size of a fist and made of a coppery metal. It featured a circular design and symbols on one side and some lined marks on the other side.

"I've never seen anything like it" I admitted, "Maybe Serana will know, she is from this dimension, kind of".

Well, this was a copy of her home universe, and I'd planned to bring her later it when I had a free companion slot. I'd decided to bring Raven and Amy here first as they were magic users and hadn't gotten to visit many places with me.

Serana would also have a better idea of what we should grab while visiting Morrowind. We'd packed well during our time in Skyrim, but there were always things you forgot or didn't have enough of and while there was nothing we badly needed there would be a few things worth obtaining so as to restock our supplies for the rest of Jump Chain. There could be potion ingredients we were running short of and things like that.

Since I felt curious I scanned the object just in case that provided some easy answers and it did. It turned out to be a puzzle box and inside was something made of carbon and gold, most likely a ring, when I told Raven this she seemed confused.

"The ring inside must be a reward for figuring out how to open the puzzle box" I explained, "I don't think the ring will be anything special as a puzzle box is a game not a safe. You should keep it and try to solve the puzzle".

Unlike other companions of mine, Raven did not care for material possessions, but she took the box and secured it her pouch of holding. She'd been the one to find the object so it was her treasure to claim.

"There's wasn't much else down there" I was now saying "Guess the ruin got cleared out of the good stuff".

About the only thing of note was how many bandits there had been down there. Once we'd fought our way past them and gotten the cube we'd left to seek out the nearest Mage's Guild building so that we could pick up some spells while we were here.

Once we'd finished with the ruins we'd begun to focus on the Mages Guild which was a professional organization, located throughout Tamriel, that was dedicated to the study and productive application of magicka and alchemy.

Its charter from the Emperor specified that the guild must provide magical services to the public. Anyone can purchase potions, alchemical ingredients, magical items, and a selection of standard spells from the guild. However, training, goods, and services are cheaper for members, and the guild stewards are sometimes able to provide members with work. Furthermore, exclusive services such as spell-making and enchanting were deemed potentially dangerous to the public at large, and are only made available to higher-ranked guild members in good standing.

The Mages Guild is led by an Arch-Mage, and guided by the Council of Mages, a group made up of five archmagisters (including the Arch-Mage). The Arch-Mage and the Council of Mages are headquartered at the guild's Arcane University in the Imperial City. The Council decides important Guild policies, such as its policy on the use of necromancy and also administers recruitment, sale of spells in each local guildhall, and the enforcement of Guild law. In addition, guild halls exist in most cities in Tamriel, each of which is run by a local guildmagister.

The Mages Guild was founded by Vanus Galerion in the early years of the Second Era as a way of centralizing magic and thus moving away from the many separate groups (like the Psijic Order of which Galerion was a member) that had dominated the study of magic until that time.

In the present day, the Guild maintains five branches on Vvardenfell, and offered instantaneous transport between any branch via the Guild Guide system.

Anything could be brought if you had enough gold, and any spell that wasn't known to a mage at this guild would be known to another, or they might know where a trainer who knew that sort of magic could be found, and since it was possible to be teleported from one guild to another I could easily speak to different mages.

Sometime soon I would have to come back with Serana to find those people, so, for now, I focused on spells Amy and Raven would like to learn about. Raven wasn't exactly a novice when it came to magic, but upon me removing her demon side she'd needed to re-learn how to use her powers and coming her to the Mages's Guild was part of that education.

I'd likely bring some of my other magic-using babes as well as they would like a chance to learn and gather research materials for their own use. This made me very glad that I could just replicate gold otherwise this all would be super expensive.


	8. Grey Knight

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 4**

**Part 8**

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

While I and a few of my girls had been off exploring a little of the country known as Morrowind (and this was something that a handful of my companions were still off doing right now as there was much to see and do in that land) Seven of Nine had returned to this dimension via a Quantum Mirror so as to begin work on back-engineering the technology that I and a few of my companions had acquired from the moon of Phobos not so long ago.

The Doom verse technology was somewhat interesting and had been well worth taking, but aside from the power armour, I didn't pay it much attention as I'd already studied plasma and gauss technology and there would be time to study that tech later on.

Sure before today, I'd studied power armour tech as well, but since we were working on a new suit of power armour to be worn by myself, and perhaps others, when slaying demonic creatures of all kinds, it was good to have more materials to work with. You couldn't be too careful when dealing with demons so I would take any advantage I could get my hands on and make work for me.

I looked over at Seven of Nine as the former Borg drone worked. She intently studied the suit of damaged Grey Knight armour I'd salvaged back when I'd been on the moon of Mars. While she documented the tech we also worked on copying it for the new suit of armour I was working on. One meant for the slaying of demons and other supernatural creatures we might encounter in this multiverse.

Since you needed to be both human and a psychic to use the new suit for now only Jane and I would be able to make use of them and the version I planned to make for Jane would end up looking far more like the suit of armour I'd made for Faith. I liked the idea of them wearing armour much that like worn of the Sisters of Battle as I wore one that made me look a lot like a Grey Knight. When Violet was older she might also wear such armour.

We had much work to do as Space Marine as Power Armour was among the finest protections a warrior of the Imperium of Man could ever hope to wear. It is a completely enclosed suit of combat armour composed of shaped Adamantium and Plasteel plates, encased in a Ceramite ablative layer.

This level of protection would be considered excessive in most universes, as well as a waste of resources, even if the suits of power worn by my group weren't as tough as what a Space Marine wore. However, we made use of enchanted items, magical protections, personal shields and kinetic barriers so we didn't need to have as much protection from our armour, and this allowed us to lighten the weight of the armour. Plus we had access to even better metals than the IOM.

Despite the fact that most humans in the 40k universe were backwards savages they were able to replicate some of the technology of past civilizations that had been much more advanced. This showed in the Grey Knight armour we were studying. If it was anything to go by then each suit of power armour used by a space marine possessed a full suite of life-support functions for operation in hostile environments, an automated medical system to provide some level of first aid to a wounded wearer as well as a highly advanced and fully integrated tactical targeting software that worked along a threat analysis system.

The power armoured suit of a space marine would be heavy and cumbersome to wear if not for the electrically-motivated fibre bundles within the armour that followed the wearer's movement and enhanced his strength beyond their already considerable superhuman baseline. This feature could be incorporated into our existing suits of armour for a greater boost to the wearer's strength.

Whilst Power Armour is most commonly associated with the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes, the Sisters of Battle and many Inquisitors also use powered armour of one sort or another, but these suits would lack much of the advantages of Space Marine power armour and might not contain the same strength-enhancing properties or life-support functions of Space Marine Power Armour, nor would they always provide the same level of protection.

The power armour suit we were getting to look at was an example of Aegis Armour that was worn by the Grey Knights. Even before we got to see all the details I'd been able to tell that it was an incredibly well-crafted suit of power armour even by the standards of my group.

Also, it had been anointed and inscribed with prayers and wards, ritually consecrated and psychically-charged. From my files I knew that when working in tandem with the Grey Knights' formidable psychic powers, the Aegis warding within the armour protects the wearer from psychic attack unleashed by the effects of the Immaterium and the daemons it spawns, using the wearer's own psychic power.

The armour's ritual blessings and psychic resonance also served to confound the psychic perception of any enemy, resulting in an effect called the Shrouding. I hoped that we would be able to figure out how this was done as we'd be facing many powerful foes in future Jumps and perhaps out in the Halloween Universe that would make the demons of this world seem like nothing more than irate puppies.

"You should easily be able to mentally control the suit we will build," said Seven of Nine.

Without the Black Carapace, Space Marine Power Armour is almost useless, and it is, therefore, the most distinctive feature of a Space Marine and the true mark of the Adeptus Astartes. However, I did not need such a thing as we had the technology to allow us to control things like suits of armour with our minds without requiring a direct physical link to the machines. Much like how I flew a Puddle Jumper or how I controlled my Aurora-class warship.

Right now my attention was on the helmet I was making for the new suit that we were building even as we studied the Warhammer technology so as to find ways to improve on our tech. I was working on the photolenses, these are the reinforced eye guards in the helmet that protect the Space Marine from dazzling light bursts. They also allowed him to see into the infrared and ultraviolet ranges, as well as enabling vision in low-light conditions.

We'd already been working for hours, yet I knew that neither Seven or I were likely to get any rest for the next 36 to 48 hours, both of us could work for 52 hours straight without so much as a break before we had to stop and we would likely have a prototype ready by then. If that were to happen I needed to keep focused on the work and the new tech that we didn't yet fully understand.

As well as its psychic properties, the armour of the Grey Knights incorporated a Storm Bolter weapon that is similar in function in much the same way as a regular Storm, Bolter, albeit with a slightly different design. The weapon was basically two Bolters side-by-side, these weapons are often issued with psychic force-touched ammunition known as Psybolt Ammunition.

Alas, the Storm Bolter on the armour suit I'd found had run out of ammo so I didn't have any Psybolts to study, but I could make my own special ammo for the weapon and I'd already made my own version of the Storm Bolter some time ago.

The projectiles fired from bolt weapons were special as while conventional solid slugs utilise a propellant charge contained in a casing that forces the bullet down the barrel upon ignition, in contrast, a bolt is self-propelled; it features its own integrated solid fuel propellant that propels the bolt at high speeds, essentially acting as a miniature rocket.

Because of this, the propellant is shaped to control the bolt's direction and speed; however, this method of rocket propulsion would normally warp the barrel due to gas pressure. The Bolter uses an ingenious two-stage method to prevent this.

As well as the rocket propellant, a small charge is also utilised. This charge is strong enough to force the bolt out of the barrel at significant muzzle velocity as it simultaneously ignites the bolt's propellant. The rocket-propellant is precisely fused to ignite immediately as the bolt leaves the barrel, alleviating any possibility of pressure build-up. The bolt then accelerates toward the target under its own power.

Standard Bolter ammunition utilises a mass-reactive fuze, designed to penetrate the target before detonating within, maximizing damage to the target and leaving little chance for survival, however when even this isn't enough you could use some specialised rounds.

Hellfire Rounds, for example, have a devastating effect on organic matter, which makes sense as the rounds were developed to combat the Tyranids. The core and tip of the bolt are replaced with a vial of mutagenic acid with thousands of needles that fire into the target upon the shattering of the vial, pumping the acid into the foe. A very nasty way to die.

Inferno Bolts were designed to immolate their targets and destroy them with superheated chemical fire. The dense core of the standard bolt is replaced with an oxy-phosphorous gel, derived from promethium. I didn't use that stuff as it was quite dangerous. Lucky for me there were much safer chemicals I could use to make Inferno Bolts, and such rounds were useful against vampires and undead things that burned easily but were not always destroyed simply by blasting them.

Many demons and monsters had a negative reaction to silver for example so I could make explosive bolts using silver nitrate, a substance used to kill werewolves in the Underworld movies. In the movie, the inspiration for the silver nitrate bullets came from a discovery made by the Vampire Selene when she captures a sample of the Lycans' ultraviolet ammunition. Selene brings the UV bullets back to Ördögház for testing, where Kahn gets the idea for silver nitrate bullets. After developing the first prototype, he gives it to Selene to test, noting that the Lycans will be unable to dig out these new silver nitrate bullets as they do with ordinary silver bullets.

Towards the end of the film, Kraven, who could be considered the main villain of the film, uses a gun that carries silver nitrate bullets to shoot Lucian, the leader of the werewolves, and then to later attack Michael Corvin. Lucian manages to survive long enough to give Selene a chance to bite Michael and transform him into a Hybrid. Kraven then unloads the entire gun's magazine into Lucian who finally dies.

Ultraviolet ammunition is a type of bullet used by Lycans to kill Vampires. They are hollow bullets filled with a special irradiated fluid that emits ultraviolet light. I could make special rounds using this technology as well and perhaps I should supply the vampire hunters in this world and the Halloween Earth with some UV bullets as a gesture of goodwill.

"We lack a power source that can supply the energy needed for the rapid replication of the ammo used by the Storm Bolters" Seven let me know "At least not with such complex ammunition".

I'd been thinking about incorporating a replicator into the new suit of power armour so that running out of ammo would never be a concern even in a large scale firefight. Sadly it seemed to be beyond our capabilities as even stuff like naquadah didn't produce enough energy, not without having to install a portable generator, and I'd been hoping to decrease the weight of the armour suit without having to use magic as spells can be removed by other magic users. Having the armour increase in weight during a battle would not be a good thing.

We could use Mass Effect technology as that universe's tech allowed for the lowering of mass, but that might not be required as I was having other ideas.

"Perhaps we'll come across some substance in the future that will be able to provide the energy we need" I mused.

I thinking far ahead now and I had DC Jump planned so maybe if we could get our hands on enough Kryptonite that strange substance could provide the energy needed, but in the short term I needed a different solution.

"Space Marine Power Armour does come with a power pack carried on the back" I mentioned.

This backpack housed the primary power core for Space Marine armour, as well as reserve cells and an emergency solar collector.

"I wanted to leave the back clear so that we could attach stuff like a jump pack, if such a thing is ever needed" I went to say "But we can make a portable power pack of our own and combine it will the replicator. It can be attached to the suit for long term mission and for the shorter mission it can be left separate so as to reduce weight and ease of movement in confined spaces".

We could work on the backpacks at a later date so as to lessen our workload in the present.

"Armour Etchings" I heard the cyborg say into her own Omni-tool as she took some notes "According to our files a Grey Knight's armour is often an ancient relic drawn from the Chapter's armouries and has been worn by many warriors before him. Sometimes their names or deeds will be etched upon the plates and edges of the armour, a preserved memory of their lost glory. Despite this armour having been created by the chaos spell of the Halloween Universe it too has a history recorded on it. Since these are not vital to the operation of the suit they will not be replicated".

Our version of the armour would be covered in symbols meant to ward off evil and protect the wearer. I had access to such knowledge already so I would be able to add the symbols to the finished product.

"This may help in the construction of your new armour," said Seven of Nine.

While out in her Battlestar Seven of Nine had also visited some of the more civilized ports and had come across a bit of Warhammer tech called the **Psychic Hood** which were used by Space Marine Librarians to protect themselves from enemy psychic powers. The hoods used a set of interwoven intricately aligned crystals to nullify an opponent's psychic attacks. I would need this technology to be incorporated into the new armour so that I would be better protected against mental attacks.

"I'll have to redo the helmet," I said while looking at my current work "But it will be worth the work".

By the time we were done this suit of armour would make demons run at the mere sight of it.

(Line Break)

**Cave System. Sunnydale.**

The underground spaces below and around the town were much larger and went deeper than any human knew, and not even the monsters who plagued the human settlement truly understood just how extensive they were. Demons and the like aren't in the habit of making decent maps, or any maps at all really.

Because of this college student Buffy Summers, who just happened to be the Slayer, or at a Slayer as there was currently more than one, had not known what she was walking into when she headed into the cave network to seek out some people who'd recently gone missing.

Things had been peaceful on the Hellmouth even without that Damien guy around as the monsters who lived in and around Sunnydale considered this town to be his and knew better than to make trouble. This didn't mean that Buffy had stopped encountering the odd vampire or two in one of the graveyards, but they were nearly always from out of town and didn't believe that some human mage was a real threat to them. They died in ignorance having underestimated what a human could do even if they were a super powerful mage with access to advanced technology.

Damien's mere reputation had grown to the point that the demons and vampire with enough intelligence to make them dangerous to mankind on a large scale were smart enough to know not to venture to Sunnydale and those in the town rarely left their dens unless they were going to Willy's place.

Not that Buffy had been dealing much with vampires recently. She'd been distracted by man troubles. Her High School boyfriend Scott Hope had turned out to be gay and her new interest Parker had used her for a one night stand. Now she was looking forward to pummeling the demons who'd been grabbing people who wandered too far out of town so that she could vent her frustrations out on someone who couldn't go complaining to the police about her.

Buffy greatly wished that she had her friends with her right now, even if they did sometimes get in the way more than they helped. They weren't here as Willow was really getting into the witch thing and spent her time with another magic users and she was dating a witch called Tara.

As for Xander, he'd still not returned from this road trip, Buffy was starting to worry that he never would come back. Perhaps he'd met his end out there in the big wide world, or maybe he'd settled down somewhere better than Sunnydale with new friends, she wouldn't blame him if he did as there was nothing for him here. His parents were poor examples of the human race, as for his friends he and Buffy had never really been close and Willow had moved on to new magic-using friends.

Sadly for young Miss Summers, her life was about to get even worse, she'd wandered to close to the nest of some very powerful monsters whom she was simply not prepared to fight and as a result of this she was ambushed. To her credit she nearly killed one of the ugly creatures only before her stake could be rammed into its chest she was hit by some sort of energy and ended up blacking out.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

"Don't worry if she is alive I'll find her and bring her home" I promised Joyce Summers.

Not long after my suit of armour had mostly been finished, there were a few finishing to add, and I'd slipped into a trance to restore myself, Morgana had arrived with a worried looking Mrs Summers to tell me about how Buffy had recently gone missing. She'd been gone for two nights and while we didn't know exactly where she was Morgana's scrying attempts had given me an idea of where to go look for the missing human girl. Those were the caves just outside of town.

I would be going down alone, not counting Cameron, as if Morgana's attempts to locate Buffy and her visions proved to be right then she'd been captured by an enemy with potent mental powers, these wouldn't affect bots so I would have some of them with me and Cameron was much more machine than organic.

While the armour Seven of Nine and I had made was great, and much like that worn by a Grey Knight, only without the power backpack or needless decoration, I'd be hesitant to take into battle against the spawn of the Chaos powers, or some of the other supernatural creatures I could encounter in the Halloween Universe, thankfully the demons in this part of the vast multiverse were much easier to deal with.

At least I was well-armed. I would be carrying into battle Stormbreaker a Force Weapon in the shape of an axe that anyone not wearing power armour would need to use two-handed. Force weapons were advanced, psychically-attuned close combat weapons that were only effective in the hands of a psychic such as myself as I could channel my mental energies into the weapon. When I did strike with this weapon the damage done by the axe harmed the target in ways that normal physics didn't allow.

Also on my back, I carried an Astartes Psilencer. The Psilencer does not fire traditional ammunition. Rather, it focuses and amplifies the psychic might of its wielder into an amplified energy pulse that is released as a beam of unstoppable force. These arcane weapons harness the psychic potential of the user, who must unleash a bolt of psychic force into the containment core of the device. This burst of energy is then amplified and directed by the crystals in the weapon.

Since using these weapons was a drain on the power of my mind, and I couldn't call upon the energies of Warp like a psyker would, I made sure to attach a fully loaded Storm Bolter to both wrists of the armour and to carry a couple of enchanted blades in each armoured hand. The psychic weapons were for tougher foes.

"Please bring my baby back" Mrs Summers begged.

Rather exchange more words when some action was needed I activated the teleporter which would take me as deep into the cave networks as I wished. Hopefully, I would end up somewhere near where Buffy was known to have been scouting out.

(Line Break)

**Cave System. Sunnydale.**

In the _Dungeons & Dragons_ fantasy role-playing game, illithids (more commonly known as mind flayers) are monstrous humanoid aberrations with psionic powers. In a typical _Dungeons & Dragons_ campaign setting they lived in caverns and even cities down in the Underdark.

Illithids believed themselves to be the dominant species of the D&D multiverse and they had no problems using other intelligent creatures as thralls, slaves, and chattel even going as far as to feast upon the brains of sentient creatures such as humans.

When the illithids arrived in the Material Plane, the part of the D&D multiverse that mortals called home, in the far past, they immediately began to build an empire by enslaving many sentient creatures. They were very successful, and soon their worlds-spanning empire became the largest one the D&D multiverse had ever seen.

They had the power and enough slave labour to even fashion artificial worlds. One such world was this empire's capital, called Penumbra, a sort of disc world that was built around a star, which was a thousand years in the making. Such was their might that the endless Blood War between demons and the devils paused as those infernal creatures considered a truce so as to deal with the illithid empire.

Eventually, the primary slave race of the illithids developed resistance to the mental powers of their masters and revolted against them. Led by the warrior known as Gith, the rebellion spread to all the illithids' worlds, and the empire collapsed. The illithid race must have seemed doomed.

Gith was betrayed by one of her own generals, Zerthimon, who believed she had grown tyrannical and over-aggressive. Civil war erupted, and this disruption allowed the illithids to retreat to underground strongholds where they still dwell and some must of have fled to new dimensions, including this one.

Another thing I knew about them was that Illithids regularly conduct raids on all sentient filled settlements so as to acquire new thralls, because their existing stock of sentient thralls could not breed fast enough to satisfy their food and labour needs. Great care was taken to cover their tracks and this was why my group hadn't realised the Mind Flayers were here until recently. They'd not taken enough people for me to notice. People went missing in Sunnydale all the time.

An illithid city, like the one that was forming down here in this large cavern, was ruled by a creature called an Elder Brain which lives in a pool of cerebral fluid in the city's centre. When an illithid dies its brain is extracted and taken to the pool so that the memories, thoughts and experiences are consumed and added to the sum of the whole.

Since the Elder Brain contains the essence of every illithid that died in its community, it functions in part as a vast library of knowledge that a mind flayer can call upon with a simple telepathic call. The Elder Brain, in turn, can communicate telepathically with anyone in its community, issuing orders and ensuring everyone conforms.

Illithids generally frown upon magic, preferring their natural psionic ability. Psionic potential is an integral part of the illithid identity, and the Elder Brain cannot absorb the magical powers of an illithid mage when it dies. They tolerate a limited study of wizardry if only to better understand the powers employed by their enemies. So it was possible that they'd be able to use magic against me.

The Illithids typically communicated through psychic means, but they likely had some sort of way of recording knowledge as humans did with books. So they might have some information down here worth taking I would have to loot the place once it had been cleared out.

How a group of them had ended up beneath this town was a mystery I might never solve, perhaps they'd gotten here from the Halloween Earth having been created there before fleeing here, or maybe they were just another group of extra-dimensional entities who'd managed to find a way into this world because of the Hellmouth. Really it didn't matter, it didn't change what I had to do.

"Cortana if I'm disabled or somehow come under their control, you know what to do," I said.

My AI would not be affected by psychic powers, and if I was she'd disable the armour so as to limit my movements and then trigger the teleport beacon so that I would be beamed back to CRD. Once away from the Mind Flayers I'd either recover or Jane could enter my mind and restore me as I had once seen her do for a boy in a coma.

"Fred are you there?" I asked.

While a radio signal would have trouble down here we had subspace technology that allowed communication across lightyears so unless there was some exotic metal down here or some magical interference she should be able to hear me.

"I can hear you, boss," she said.

While Fred did spend some of her time on the Phoneix as she got used to exploring space she spent plenty of her days at CRD doing her own research and working on the software that we developed as cover for what went on at CRD. As Seven of Nine needed to regenerate for at least the next six hours it would be Fred keeping an eye on things during this mission.

"Deploy the bots" I commanded.

Since this was a rescue mission I didn't want to march a small army of robots into the cavern the Mind Flayers were using a home in case Buffy got caught in the line of fire, as even when Cortana's control such a thing could happen, as such the machines at my side were Magnadroids and were armed with stun weapons. Buffy should be disabled or may be shocked enough so that the mind control was broken.

Once the bots were beamed in I marched them forward and the Mind Flayers, having already sensed my presence, sent their slaves into battle, expending their cannon fodder so as keep themselves safe.

There were no vampires in the horde they sent at me as vampires were undead and therefore immune to a Mind Flayer's psychic powers. Had I known what I was facing in advance I would have teleported to LA to grab Angel, but there was no time for that, if one of the Mind Flayers ate Buffy brain, which wouldn't be much of a meal in my view, she'd die and a new Slayer might be activated, one that I didn't know how to deal with, or that destiny might fall to Faith who I didn't wish to be burdened with such a fate.

Cameron cloaked, but I could still see her outline, thanks to my helmet, and I knew that she'd be making herself useful in the coming battle by watching my back like some sort of unseen guardian angel. As for the bots they moved to disable the demons, who might be quite innocent, and the human slaves as well.

I raised my Storm Bolter, and fired off a bolt at a member of the Ano-movic Clan who were a peaceful demon species, once a nomadic and rather violent species, now totally assimilated into western culture. Ano-movic demons were humanoid in form, though they had red, scaly skin, eyes with blood-red irises and small horns growing from their eyebrows. Their knee articulations were different from those of humans, allowing Ano-movic demons to bend their knees in more than one direction.

While they were known to possess greater strength than humans and likely toughness too that mattered as when I blasted one of them with the Storm Bolter on my right wrist not caring that it might be peaceful as the lives of demons meant nothing to me and it had been charging at with a crude weapon so I'd reacted to the sight without thinking.

The next thing I blasted apart was a Boretz demon, they were a demon species known for their bad odour and their poisonous bite. These demons had the habit of dressing up like transients to prey on homeless people so I didn't feel at all bad killing one of them.

A creature that needed me to blow its head off before it died was a M'Fashnik they were a demon species that were also very hostile. Demons of this species were often mercenaries that performed acts of slaughter and mayhem for the highest bidder.

After that, I blasted a couple of Carnyss demons who were a humanoid species of demons known for their fondness for muscles and mirrors. Carnyss demons were humanoid in appearance. However, they were bald and had facial ridges at the side of the forehead and also horns. Why a couple of them had come here I didn't know and it hardly mattered. Perhaps they'd been intending to visit a gym here in Sunnydale.

The Mind Flayer's army, if it could be called that, fell quickly to my might and before long I found the Slayer, who her new masters had kept back from the fighting, no doubt intending to use the Slayer as a last line of defence. She tried to perform that role, even going so far as to kick me, but all that resulted in was her hurting her foot, and before she could do anything else a phaser shot from a still invisible Cameron stunned the little fighter.

I opened fire even as the monsters tried to disable me with their powers. The tech in my helmet worked as hoped and I was able to gun down all the tentacle faced fuckers without much trouble.

Once they were all down I mentally commanded the helmet to detach and I held in my hands, which were free as I'd never needed to take my swords from the scabbards at my sides.

"Buffy your mother is looking for you," I told the young woman as she quickly recovered from the stun shot.

With the Mind Flayers now dead, Miss Buffy Summer was already recovering from their control over her and when she saw me she smiled.

"For once I'm glad to see you," she said.

While I intended to loot the place and to kill the Elder Brain I could leave that to Cameron and bots so I grabbed Buffy and activated the teleporter so I could take her back to CRD. Her Mom would be happy that I brought her back so soon and all in one piece.

Besides the bots and Cameron could handle any remaining Mind Flayers and conduct a search of these caverns in case any more of them were hiding down there.


	9. Voyager 1

**Author Note.**

Two longer than normal chapters for your enjoyment.

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 4 **

**Part 9**

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

Since the ship would not be going anywhere for a while, it was waiting to meet with another vessel, this meant that Tali and Gothic were alone on the bridge. She'd been intending to run something by her captain, a proposal she had, but he had other ideas of what they could get up to this quiet evening.

The Jumper had wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something to her.

"What do you think?" he asked the combat engineer "Want to do it on the bridge?".

The feeling of his body pressed against her back made feel her good. It was rare for the command centre of the Battlestar to be so empty even during off-hours as there were a few crew members on duty, so if they ever were going to do it here it would have to be now or never.

"You want to have sex here?" she asked, a little surprised "On the bridge?".

This wasn't what she would have expected, and of course, she didn't mind, she always did what Gothic wanted as it felt good, it had just been a bit of a surprise.

"Only if you want to," he told her as he planted a firm kiss on the side of her neck.

She wanted to do it so she giggled in that silly way Gothic found so adorable and pushed her ass back against his crotch. Once her initial surprise had worn off, the idea had become oddly thrilling to her, maybe someone would walk in and catch them in the act. She couldn't recall if something like that had ever happened before, although it could have given how many years they'd spent on Jump Chain involved living on one starship or another.

"Anything my captain wants," she whispered back.

Gothic had always been in authority over and while she teased her lover as part of an effort to make sure that his ego didn't grow too big, she had always enjoyed it when he used her body for his own sexual gratification. He always made sure that she felt good as well even before he'd gotten the ability to drive people insane with the most intense pleasure.

Rather abruptly, he pushed her forward and forced her to lean over one of the consoles. Before long the trousers of the consortium uniform she wore these days were pulled down to expose her purple ass and to show that under them she only wore a set of t-string panties, they covered up very little, and weren't comfortable, but wearing these tiny panties made her feel sexy and her man seemed to like them.

Tali barely reacted as her beloved captain started spanking her, he often did this, and the alien babe didn't mind, it was part of her service and she accepted it as a reminder of her position. Plus it made him happy. In more recent years he'd not done it enough for her liking. There were times when she'd worried that her lover had stopped finding her attractive.

Before long the Jumper was inside her, having not bothered much with foreplay beyond on some more neck kissing, and thanks to his powers he didn't need to do much as he could make her feel the most intense pleasure with just the power of his mind.

When he started to fuck her the sensations she was feeling began to become even more intense. She had to hold to the console as Gothic began to really plowed into her. She kept her hips moving as best she could and her ass as high into the air as possible so as to make this feel as good as possible for both of them. Not that she meant to do this as she could barely think at all at times like this so her body moved on its own, or at least seemed to.

It took her even less time to come than usual and it was an intense orgasm that made her legs shake so much that she was briefly worried she'd collapse on to the deck as little more than a drooling mess with a patch of wetness between her legs.

As she came down from the high, and Gothic stopped using his powers on her, she leaned heavily against the console, her breath coming out in gasps. She felt her lover back off, but she had expected him to keep going. He delighted in making her come over and over with his powers. There had been times when she'd needed to beg him to stop.

She yelped in surprise when he penetrated her again, but was not at all displeased by what was happening now. The sudden penetration of her asshole was painful, but Tali had made clear to Gothic long ago that he could treat her as roughly as he wanted in bed, or to be precise when they were having sex.

He certainly didn't hold back, pounding her like they were animals in heat. Tali was sure that his hands would be leaving bruises her hips, but he would heal them with enough ease that they wouldn't be a problem, and she liked him being so rough with her at times such as these.

Within moments she came again, crying out her enjoyment so loudly that someone other than Gothic must have heard her. If so then Tali simply didn't care.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

Not long after saving Buffy Summer from those tentacle faced fuckers known as Mind Flayers I'd left Sunnydale and had returned to captaining my Battlestar. This was an activity not as much fun as blasting demons, and while there was plenty of technology for me to study, and there would be plenty of time for that sort of thing in a later Jump, I still had to acquire that technology and other things for study so I had to be out here.

Currently, Padme was out there busy setting up a base in the rather busy Epsioian Eduri System on one of the habitable planets so that we had an extra place to store goods and somewhere for people to go if they wanted to hire us and couldn't reach one of the Battlestars via subspace.

"Tali'Zorah vas Phoenix reporting for duty, Captain," said the eager young quarian

Like the quarians of the Mass Effect universe, the quarians of this one were a nomadic species of humanoid aliens known for their skills with technology and synthetic intelligence. Since their homeworld Rannoch was lost to them, the quarians live aboard the Migrant Fleet, a huge collection of starships that travel as a single fleet.

In their home dimension, they weren't so vulnerable as a collective race as they had the largest fleet in the known galaxy filled with experienced crews, however in the Halloween Universe they been struggling to survive more than ever and had mostly managed that by running away and finding places to hide, such as uninhabited systems in less populated parts of this galaxy.

The Tali'Zorah standing before me was a part of the quarian civilization belonging to this part of the vast multiverse and would for a time be taking the place of my companion Tali'Zorah as chief engineer of this ship while my companion stayed with the Migrant Fleet which was badly in need of some upgrading if it was going to prosper in this crazy universe.

I wasn't happy about so much of my technology ended up in the hands of the quarians, but one of Tali's original reason for becoming a companion of mine was to obtain technology to take back to her people, and in a sense, she was doing just that. Besides I trusted her judgement, she wouldn't give them anything too dangerous. She was smart enough to focus on helping them survive in this universe in the long term rather than simply giving them more powerful weapons.

While she was much younger and far less knowledgeable than my Tali I felt certain that my Tali would not have exchanged places with her younger self without ensuring that she could do the job. We had the technology to transfer memories and that combined with training sessions in the holodecks allowed us to quickly teach others.

"Welcome on board Miss Zorah" I greeted.

Upon reaching out with the Force I was able to sense this females eagerness to please me as well as nervousness. Which made sense as captains were very important people in her society and she was rather inexperienced to be a chief engineer on starship even if she was a quarian, and a talented one by the measure of her own people. As such, she'd been even more eager to make a good impression.

Unlike my Tali this alien babe needed to stay inside her suit so as to avoid infections, but while she was under my command I could do something about that.

"Thank you, Sir" she replied, "I look forward to serving under you in every way the other me does".

While my Tali had never stopped being totally adorable this version of her was more innocent and likely she didn't understand exactly how the older Tali served me. That or she did and my Tali wanted me to give her younger self the benefits of my experience in a few different ways. It wouldn't surprise me if this was the case.

"Did the other you explain all of her duties?" I asked.

Knowing my Tali as I did it would not surprise me at all if she'd told this version of her all of what we got up to around here.

"Oh yes, Captain," she said, "You have a lot to teach me, but some of it will have to wait until I get this suit off, and I'll need a couple of weeks to get settled in. I have to learn about other cultures".

Fixing her immune system would take a few days in a pod while the alternations took place. However, now was a good a time as any since I wasn't doing anything important right now. Then I'd been fine waiting a few weeks before ordering this Tali to my quarters. It wasn't as if I had a shortage of willing females around here.

"Follow me to my lab and we'll get started on fixing your immune system," I told the young alien babe.

"Yes, Captain!" she said as she saluted me.

Any version of Tali was adorable.

(Line Break)

**The USS Enterprise-E. Halloween Universe. **

"Our orders from Starfleet Command are clear Number One," said Jean-Luc Picard as the two officers discussed their latest mission in the Captain's Ready Room "We are to send a group of officers to a ship called the Battlestar Phoenix and travel on that ship to the Delta Quadrant so that we can make contact with the USS Voyager, and then attempt to bring the crew of that ship back to the Federation".

Riker stroked his beard as he thought about what such a mission would involve.

"I assume you'll want me to lead this team," he said.

This was indeed the case.

"According to command, this Battlestar has a hyperdrive that can make the journey across the galaxy in a matter of days" Picard was now saying "But we don't know the exact details of the Battlestars capabilities as the organisation the vessel belongs to contains people who aren't in the habit of sharing that sort of information. We can barely detect their vessels and we don't know how sophisticated their sensors are".

The First Officer considered this.

"We could be gone for weeks, maybe even months" he soon realised.

Picard sipped his cooling tea before speaking further.

"We need those officers, Will," the Captain said "Without the academy to supply us with new officers we're suffering storages in terms of crew. The new training centres which have been set up on member words and our major colonies will be able to pick up the slack, but that will take time, and you know how badly we need to keep our ships running".

The original Federation had been built with Earth serving as perhaps its single most important planet, certainly, it had been for Starfleet as it had been the location of their leadership, and with Mars unavailable due it being such a mess Starfleet had been forced to rebuild its support network while trying to stabilise the Federation. This included new shipyards, supply depots, and training centres.

While all the other worlds of the Federation all existed in this universe, including many of the colonies, it had been a trail to keep it all together, new leadership had been required, and there had been so many threats to deal with, and still were really, but things had become somewhat more peaceful recently.

Captain Picard, and as well as the other versions of him, there were a few, had been run ragged trying to protect all the colonies and member worlds, many of which had hostile neighbours they weren't used to, and keeping the peace hadn't always been possible. Picard greatly wanted to explore this odd galaxy but hadn't had much chance to since his diplomatic skills and tactical abilities were needed much more than his role as an explorer.

"The Battlestar should be able to bring the entire crew home" Jean-Luc was now saying "and it has enough internal space for Voyager's shuttle as well as anything the crew wish to bring back".

It was a shame that they'd not be able to bring the whole vessel back with them, as Starfleet needed every ship, but that wouldn't be impossible, at least as far as they knew.

"I'll ask for volunteers," Riker told his captain "We should only send a few with me in case we don't come back for a while".

Picard agreed with this.

"The Enterprise is needed elsewhere" the Captain informed his first officer "So once you have your team ready we'll meet with the Battlestar".

Riker got up and left the office, intent on getting everyone and everything he needed together as quickly as possible.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix.**** Halloween Universe.**

The USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-E (or _Enterprise_-E, to distinguish it from prior and later starships with the same name) is a fictional starship in the _Star Trek_ franchise to most people and a very real vessel in this universe. The _Sovereign_-class starship appears in the films _Star Trek: First Contact_, _Star Trek: Insurrection_ and _Star Trek: Nemesis_, where it served as the primary setting for the movies.

It is the sixth Federation starship to carry the name "Enterprise". The ship's Captain during the 2370s and early 2380s was Jean-Luc Picard. He transferred to the Enterprise-E after the Enterprise-D was destroyed in _The Next Generation_ spin-off movie _Star Trek: Generations. _In this universe, the Enterprise-D still existed as did the NX-Enterprise, the original Enterprise, Enterprise-A. Enterprise-B and Enterprise-C.

The _Enterprise_-E, a Sovereign-class starship, that was launched in 2372 from the San Francisco Fleet Yards under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and most of the key officers from the _Enterpris_e-D and that ship also existed here in the Halloween Universe with its own complete crew, with many doubles existing on both vessels.

According to the non-canon novel _Ship of the Line_, the originally planned name for the vessel was USS _Honorius_, and Montgomery Scott was part of the team of engineers that designed the _Enterprise_-E. I didn't know if this was true in this universe but I could well believe that Mr Scott helped to create such a vessel.

In the film _Star Trek: First Contact_, the _Enterprise_ participates in the Battle of Sector 001, destroying a Borg cube, and subsequently travels back in time to stop the Borg from interfering with Zefram Cochrane's first contact with the Borg hijack and almost assimilate the ship until Captain Picard and Data reclaim it.

In _Star Trek: Insurrection_, the crew stops a Son'a attempt to forcibly relocate the Ba'ku people from their homeworld. In _Star Trek: Nemesis_, the _Enterprise_ is heavily damaged while stopping Shinzon from using a weapon of mass destruction to destroy all life on Earth. The ship returns to spacedock to undergo extensive repairs after that battle.

From just a casual scan, which the crew of the Enterprise didn't object to, I could tell that this vessel had been recently upgraded its phaser banks and torpedo launchers. No doubt this had been done because of how dangerous this universe could be.

I saw that the warp nacelles had been moved upwards and forward slightly from the original design. This design and the power readings I was getting from the scans suggested that the top travel time was somewhere about Warp 9.997, but even that wasn't fast enough for this mission.

"Any idea how the Voyager signalled the Federation and let them know that they were in the Delta Quadrant?" I asked Samatha Carter, who was currently on the sister ship of the Phoenix "Did someone have episodes of Star Trek Voyager in their computer files?".

Samantha commanded the Battlestar Artemis along with Seven and Nine, and while they focused on scientific missions they had done some work on the new job we were about to start, which was to find the USS Voyager in the Delta Quadrant, and then bring as much of it home as possible to Federation space.

The Enterprise couldn't do this alone as you couldn't just slap a hyperdrive onto an existing ship and expect it to fly. Even if they could do that the antimatter reactor of the Enterprise wouldn't be able to produce nearly enough power to get to the right part of Delta Quadrant in a reasonable time frame.

Sam and Seven's part in this mission was to use our logs and charts from my group's time on the USS Voyager back during a long-ago Jump, to figure where the USS Voyager of this universe would be, and then to perform some long-range scans so as to help narrow things down during the search.

"I have no idea," she said "We don't even know if Starfleet and this Voyager are in contact. Padme handled all the arrangements, and Starfleet is only sharing what information they have to for this mission, they don't know if they can trust us, I'm certain that the only reason we were selected for this mission is because Padme is very good at getting people to agree to things".

The former Senator was off in her own ship and she was supposed to be finding me work. She'd gotten me this job which involved taking some Star Fleet officers with me into the Delta Quadrant so as to find Voyager and then bring it back. This sounded easy enough, but the Delta Quadrant of this galaxy was not the same as the one I'd travelled through while serving on a different Voyager. Sure some of the same races and dangers would exist, but also there would be many more possible threats.

"For now I want you and Seven to do some long-range scanning to help pin things down, just as planned" I ordered, "There's an awful lot of Delta Quadrant for Voyager to be in and I'll need help narrowing done its location. Keep track of this ship as best you can in case we need to call in back up".

We made us of Quantum Entanglement technology so as to be able to contact each other despite the wards and with this tech it was also possible to track the other ships. Not that I did this much as I watched Sam and Seven to be free to explore as they saw fit without me looking over their shoulders.

As for Voyager, sure I could follow their course, from the Caretaker Array to the Alpha Quadrant, but even that would take a lot of time without some help.

"Will do, Captain Gothic" said Carter, sounding very military for a moment.

I closed the channel and focused on what was going on in this part of the galaxy.

"Captain the Starfleet officers are ready to beam onboard" I was told by an Asari crewmember.

Soon a new 2D hologram showed me that Commander Riker, and some people I didn't recognise, were now inside my Battlestar. He hadn't brought any of the female cast members with him, that was a shame, perhaps they were just busy, the Federation was a big player in local politics and that must keep the different versions of the Enterprise rushing about the quadrant.

"Acknowledge that we have them and then set a course of the Ocapama planet" I instructed.

Before long the Phoenix jumped into hyperspace and started to make its way across this rather messed up example of a galaxy.

(Line Break)

**Somewhere In the Delta Quadrant. Halloween Universe. **

The starship known as the_ USS Voyager_ was launched in 2371. The crew's first orders were to track down a Maquis ship in the Badlands. This didn't go well as an alien force called the Caretaker transported both _Voyager_ and the Maquis vessel across 70,000 light-years to the Delta Quadrant, damaging _Voyager_ and killing several crew members, including the medical staff, helm officer Stadi, first officer Cavit and the chief engineer.

Because of the actions of its captain, the _USS Voyager_ and the Maquis ship ended up stranded in the Delta Quadrant thinking that it would prevent a genocide of the Ocampans, a species on a nearby planet who had been under the Caretaker's protection. Janeway had wanted to stop the Kazon, an antagonistic race native to the Delta Quadrant, who were seeking the resources of the Ocampa from using the Caretaker's technology.

Captain Janeway ordered the destruction of the device that could transport _Voyager_ and the Maquis vessel home, thereby protecting the Ocampa, at least for a time. This resulted in the starship becoming stranded, and with the Maquis ship also destroyed, both crews were forced to integrate and to work together for the anticipated 75-year journey home.

While this was as true as it had been the Star Trek Voyager show, after leaving the Ocampa planet things had progressed differently. For nearly two years the starship had been forced to run, hide and fight its way across lightyears of space that was filled with hostile species and other kinds of danger.

Captain Janeway looked around the bridge and while the crew had done their best to keep the ship in full working order there were signs of neglect due to hastily done repair work, but the biggest clue as to the ship's state was the stressed crew. They had looks in their eyes that spoke of some of the horrors they'd seen over the last couple of years.

Janeway found that at times like this she greatly missed Engisn Kim and his youthful optimism. Sadly he'd been torn apart by some savage creatures known as Magog who'd started eating him even while he'd still be screaming. That memory kept her up a fair number of nights.

Voyager had found a few safe havens among the stars, worlds and space stations that had been welcoming to them, but they'd never stayed in one place for very long as the crew had been driven homewards despite how little progress they made towards that goal.

Janeway had come close to giving up more than once. She'd considered adding Voyager to one of the fleets of friendly races who kept their ships close to any secure port they could find. These little pockets of civilization were much like the groups that made up the Federation as they worked together, to share resources and to protect each other.

Perhaps if they found another such safe harbour they'd stay, at least for a few weeks, the crew needed some rest, the Captain simply wasn't sure that they could withstand any further attacks.

(Line Break)

**Battlestar phoenix. Halloween Universe. **

While within the galaxy map room I worked to update the map of this version of the Milky Way galaxy, and despite all the probes my group had sent out, the star charts we'd purchased or traded for, and the deep space scans each of the Battlestars had performed, we still had very little knowledge of this galaxy. The star charts I'd picked up during the Mass Effect, Stargate and Star Trek Jump as well as some others were of limited use here with so many settings having all been fused together.

What little we did know was worrying enough. There were hostile alien empires out there like the Covenant, who controlled many worlds, Borg space, what little we knew about it, appeared to be vast, Other powerful races like the Forerunners, Prothans, the Voth and the Protoss had all claimed their own bits of the galaxy as well.

The Vorlons and the Shadows, destroyed anyone who poked around their planets, as did a few other powerful races that wanted to make it clear to all that they were to be left alone. There were other sectors of the galaxy that ships entered and never returned from and no one knew what races if any claimed them.

Clans of Predators roamed the stars looking for interesting creatures to hunt. Cylon fleets moved between the stars and attacked any humans they detected. Kig'yar ships tried to board any ship or space station they could so as to loot them. Roaming bands of Orks were an extreme hazard to anyone who encountered them and they weren't the only raiders about.

I'd even seen reports about the insane Reavers who liked to eat people while they were still alive, and that was truly messed up. But some of the aliens out there like the xenomorphs and Magog were even more. So much so that most people nuked them on sight.

There were other things to be careful about too. Necrons had awoken on their Tomb Worlds all over the galaxy. The Peacekeepers tried to police as many planets as they could. Scarrans were conquering whole systems. Slavers and pirates, both of the Aeldari and their darker kin plagued trade routes, and they were far from the worst things you could run into out here in space.

While I'd found evidence that the Magog existed in this galaxy, and perhaps in others, thankfully there had been no sign of the Magog world ship and what was basically a mobile artificial solar system is not something that can be hidden. I suspected that the Spirit of the Abyss had somehow been dealt with, contained somewhere or otherwise neutralised.

Aside from somewhat friendly star empires, alliances and federations made of single races or unions of races that were trying to keep some sort of order out here. There were worlds of magic scattered around as well. A few of these, such as Azeroth and the worlds of Game of Thrones as well as Dragon Age could be visited by me. I felt sure that there were many more such places just waiting to be found.

While our scans of space outside the galaxy had picked up no traces of the Reaper fleet or the bulk of the Nids there were more than enough Splinter Fleets inside the galaxy to worry about.

"I wonder where they went?" I heard Tali say once I'd told her about the Reapers and Nids.

Once I'd finished sorting out her immune system, something I'd done while we jumped across the galaxy at a reasonable speed for my vessel, I'd brought the Tali of this universe here so that she could get a better idea of what sort of scale we were working with. For the Migrant Fleet, this chaotic universe was much smaller and far less well known, they'd put together some impressive star charts, but they were more focused on staying alive than on exploring.

"They didn't go anywhere they never existed" I explained to the young alien babe, who still wore her suit out of habit if nothing else "The spell that altered this universe into the madhouse it is now somehow rearranged all forms of matter on the subatomic level so as to create everything that exists now. And it didn't just affect the physical universe, it altered things spiritually, magically and in every other way imaginable".

I knew this to be the case as it wasn't the Tali in this room with me would be lacking a soul and I would be to sense that absence. She was very much a presence in the Force, and my mystical sense raised no alarm bells when she was around and this supported the fact that she was a real person with a real mind and body as well as a soul.

"But outside of the galaxy, there is no physical matter to be reordered" I went on to say "So the Reapers, Nids, and anything else that existed in the void between galaxies wasn't made".

If so then it made no sense that the Star Wars galaxy could here so close to the Milky Way, but the matter to make that galaxy had most likely been drawn from elsewhere, such as preexisting galaxies. I had no way of knowing for sure, it was all just a theory, and perhaps trying to make sense out of something made from chaos magic was foolish, but like any scientist, and that was a role I took sometimes, I wanted to make sense of the universe around me.

"Where's my homeworld?" Tali wondered.

I altered the view so as to show what was now Geth space. The Geth were originally created by the quarians as a manual labour force, but eventually developed sentience and rebelled against their creators, exiling them from their homeworld Rannoch and forcing them to live aboard the Migrant Fleet.

"My people are planning to re-take the planet" I was told, "That's why we need to gather as much technology as we can so we can outgun the Geth and destroy them".

I doubted that would happen any time soon as the quarians were having a hard enough time simply surviving, but I didn't debate this, and there was no time to as we'd just dropped out of hyperspace. We'd arrived at the Ocampa Planet.

(Line Break)

**In Orbit of Ocampa World. Halloween Universe.**

To my surprise, Miranda Lawson and Violet Parr, two of my companions who spent most of their time living a somewhat normal life back in Sunnydale, had come through the Quantum Mirror so as to spend the weekend checking out life on the Battlestar.

I had no intention of letting Violet, who'd I'd adopted as a foster daughter back when she'd been living on Halloween Earth, off the ship as she was too young to face what was out there, this ship was one of the safest places anyone in this galaxy could be thanks to how well protected it was both physically and magical. As such, I had no problem with her hanging around here.

Miranda had decided that it was time to show the girl she was raising some of what she would be getting up to the future when she was old enough to serve as crew on one of my ships. I approved of this and had let Violet come on to the bridge to see some of what we got up to.

"Tell them to scan the debris," I told Violet, who was sitting in my command throne and looking cute as she did since the chair was far too big for her "and then to scan the planet".

It was perfectly safe for her to sit in my command throne as she lacked the ATA gene required to make it work. This was good as she found the chair a little overwhelming. Someone who couldn't focus enough on the task at hand shouldn't be allowed to sit a command throne if they had the gene to operate it.

Once Violet found it within in her to issue orders, Commander Riker entered the command centre of the ship having asked to be present when we began the search for the USS Voyager. Since this place was where Voyager's journey back home would have started it seemed the logical place to begin our search.

From this world, we could send out more probes and use my own time on Voyager, as well as the starlogs from that Jump, to try to retrace their journey towards the Alpha Quadrant as best we could, but since this was not just the Star Trek galaxy, with some many other settings all fused into one galaxy our existing records were only a small fraction of the overall picture.

"Where are we?" Riker asked.

With a thought, I brought up a 3D hologram of the world below and then zoomed in to show the only signs of life on the planet, and this was a Kazon settlement, built in the ruins of some old city, that turned out to be on top of a lot of tunnels that led to what must be the Ocampa civilization below the surface. There the life signs of many races down on the planet so perhaps the Kazon settlement had become a trading port of some kind.

Without the Caretaker to watch over them the Kazon had been free to dig down and take all the Ocampa's resources for themselves. I figured that this would be what happened once the Caretaker's Array was destroyed and Voyager left. This made Voyager's sacrifice of not being able to go home rather pointless really.

I considered doing something about the Kazon exploitation of the Ocampa, but it would be too late to do anything meaningful by now, and the Ocampa wouldn't have survived for much longer even if the Kazon hadn't tunnelled down into their city. They'd been too dependent on the Caretaker.

"The debris above this planet," I said while changing the view of the hologram "This was the Caretaker's Array it was capable of transporting ships across the galaxy, and Voyager was one of those ships. From here we'll try to figure out where Voyager went next".

That would involve having to talk to the Kazon, as we needed all the information we could get, but it should be simple enough just to buy the information from them and if they tried to cheat me they'd regret it.

"Any idea how long we'll be looking?" the Commander wondered "Starfleet needs the officers on board that ship and anything we can salvage from Voyager".

I fully intended to tow the entire ship to Deep Space Nine, but I would surprise the Starfleet officers with that information later on.

"No idea" I admitted, "But no more than a few weeks at most".

While I did want to explore some more of this galaxy there was so much to do. As such if we didn't find Voyager within a few weeks I'd refund whatever payment Starfleet had made and return the Starfleet officers on board my Battlestar to the nearest Federation outpost.


	10. Voyager 2

** Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 4 **

** Part 10**

**The Ocampa Planet. Halloween Universe. **

Back when I'd been on the Voyager Jump, and that was something that felt as if it had happened many, many lifetimes ago, I'd joined the crew of that ship after the Caretaker Array blew up so as to ensure that my presence, and the presence of my companions, didn't interfere with those events and somehow prevent Voyager from becoming trapped in the Delta Quadrant. As such, I'd never seen Kes's homeworld until today.

Not that I'd been missing out on much, the planet was barely M-class as it lacked any natural water and it didn't rain here. Where exactly all the water had gone I didn't know and if it weren't for the ore that was getting dug up on this planet I doubted anyone would have ever come to this place. It was dryer than Tatooine and I would know since I used to live on a version of that planet.

Aside from the mines, there was a trading settlement of sorts that had tunnels which led down to the Ocampa city and that settlement did have water. Which had once been in short supply around here as apparently none one in this part of the galaxy had figured out that they could go and pulverise some comet so as to get some ice. Then it would just be a matter of purifying the ice while letting it melt.

I somewhat understood why the Kazon in the show didn't think of doing this as while they flew around on space ships they'd not developed the technology for, they'd taken it from another race who had enslaved the Kazon. How the Kazon maintained that technology was another mystery. Perhaps they lent out their services to others in exchange for repairs to their vessels. Although in the show a bunch of Kazon did manage to fly Voyager so perhaps they weren't all as stupid as the ones here.

Given that the Kazon were willing to sell the ore they dug up and the Ocampa they'd enslaved after tunnelling down into their city (no doubt using technology supplied to them by a more advanced race) in exchange for things I could replicate, as that tech didn't exist around here, I should have no trouble getting the information I desired.

I'd brought a shuttle down to the planet that was filled with trade goods, so that I could buy information about local space from the Kazon, or anyone else who would sell it. I had probes and great sensors, but there was a lot of space to cover and one of the groups here in this trading camp might have encountered the USS Voyager. If they had then they'd be able to give me an idea of what course the starship had taken.

Riker had come down with to the planet with a few of the people he'd brought with him onto my ship, they were security officers. I'd brought Cameron with me for my own protection, as well as Valkyre in case things got messy She was used to fighting in places like this.

While I wore only a uniform of the Gothic Consortium I was far from unprotected as aside from the uniform itself which was made from energy-absorbing materials, I had my personal shield and my powers to protect me. If things got really rough I would just abandon the shuttle and have everyone beamed back up to the ship.

"So who around here has the best star charts?" I asked a humanoid alien.

I'd already entered one of the bars and started talking to people. A few mind tricks and gemstones, they didn't have replicators in this part of the galaxy so such thing had value, soon got me the information I needed. This was good as I didn't want to stay in this dump for long. This was barely civilization, this settlement was nothing more than a collection of tents and poorly repaired old buildings.

"The Sunblitz Brotherhood travels far and wide," the Talaxian trader told me.

This Talaxian was not Neelix and when I asked this member of his race if he'd heard anything about Voyager's cook he didn't even recognise the name. There had only been a small chance that this trader would know of the fate of his countryman, but it had been worth asking.

I checked my Omni-tool and soon discovered that The Sunblitz Brotherhood was a group of Aeldari Corsairs who were allied with the Craftworld Alaitoc, though they have also been known to closely associate with Craftworld Lugganath.

Most Eldar would never become pirates or raiders as they are aware that such behaviour brought about the downfall of their species and led to the birth of Slaanesh back in the 40k universe. The survivors of the Fall of the Aeldari, the Asuryani of the Craftworlds, developed a way to control their own inner natures.

Every Craftworld Eldar chooses for himself a discipline which he or she then makes it his or her task to master. It may take many standard years to successfully accomplish this, perhaps more than a single human lifetime. Each discipline is called a Path, and each Path may necessitate further choices and specialisations.

For example, the Path of the Warrior has many Aspects, and whilst all enable the Eldar to master the skills of combat, each Warrior Aspect brings with it its own special techniques and abilities. Other Eldar Paths include that of the Bonesinger, as the psycho-technicians of the Craftworlds are called, who craft Wraithbone and other psycho-plastic materials to fashion the material artefacts of the Eldar civilisation. There are innumerable Paths, some of which are chosen only rarely, but each offers its followers a complete way of life during the time which they tread upon it.

Sometimes the rigid constraints of the Asuryani Paths are too intolerable even for an Eldar to bear; such individuals leave their Craftworlds and become known as Outcasts. Many Eldar will spend Terran years or decades as Outcasts before they return to the Eldar Paths.

Eldar Corsairs were those Eldar Outcasts who have deliberately chosen to make their living by raiding the commerce of the other star-faring intelligent races. While such groups are a constant threat to merchant shipping, they lacked the ability to face off against a true military force so they tended to get chased off only to return later.

The Eldar didn't really need to go off and raid anyone to survive, their Craftworlds can supply all their needs, they do it more for the thrill than anything else, and such corsair groups might also work as mercenaries, or even be hired to protect merchant ships, at least until they bored of such duties. I didn't know if this happened in the 40k universe, but we did have intelligence files that told us it did happen in this universe.

After years of adventure and wandering, or sailing the seas of space aboard the pirate fleets, most Eldar eventually return to the sanctuary of the Eldar Paths. But until that happens these Eldar are followers of the Path of the Outcast Eldar who have turned away from the Paths and abandoned their Craftworld.

While they could be trusted more than Farseers and much more than their dark kin I was still worried about doing business with them.

"Oh great the Aeldari" I muttered.

Riker heard me and I quickly got him caught up, explaining to him details about the Sunblitz Brother.

"Starfleet has had dealings with the Eldar," he told me "Despite our best efforts they've nearly ended in disaster".

Those pointy-eared fuckwits were not to be trusted so I would have to be very careful in making this deal. I kept my guard up as we made our way over to the Aeldari pirate camp. Looking around I saw that like the rest of their kind these raiders preferred to use fast and nimble craft. Such as the Warp Hunter which was a high-speed assault craft and Vyper jetbikes. I'd love to be able to take some of these crafts apart despite the fact that I would never be able to recreate the tech as I couldn't produce Wraithbone.

The greatest of the materials the Eldar employ is called Wraithbone: an immensely resilient substance that is grown rather than made, more resilient than Adamantium and far more flexible. When a Wraithbone construct is damaged, it will gradually repair itself, a process that can be accelerated by the psychic chanting of a Bonesinger. Because of this, the greatest war-constructs are made almost entirely from Wraithbone, giving them extreme durability and strength.

All the raiders of the Sunblitz brotherhood carried a least one example of the standard weapon of the Eldar military forces, these were Shuriken guns, weapons that use gravitic forces to fire thin discs only a single molecule thick at the discs are so thin that they are usually fired in bursts. The Eldar use these weapons in the form of pistols, cannons, and a light carbine known as a Shuriken Catapult. I'd love to get my hands on one of them, but the pointy-eared gits weren't in the habit of selling their weapons to what they considered to be the lesser races.

As for armour, the pirates wore stuff made from some alien material and it was all coloured like a sunset, with reds, oranges and golds, quite pleasing to the eye.

So were the Eldar themselves. I lacked the xenophobia common to humans in 40k galaxy as such I saw the Eldar as graceful creatures and while for some it would hard to tell the males from the females I could and I found the females to also be pleasing to the eye. Alas even if one of the females was willing to lower herself to spending time alone with a member of a lesser race such as myself I would never trust one of the Eldar to be alone with me.

Not that I considered myself to be a member of a lesser race. These arrogant space elves might think themselves to the pinnacle of biology life in the galaxy, but in truth, they were nothing when compared to me. I could kill with my thoughts and travel to different dimensions on a whim. The forces of magic, as well as the powers of the Force, were mine to command.

"Hold Mon-keigh!" ordered a guard.

According to my extensive research of the 40k galaxy, the Mon-keigh were an ancient xenos race that was exterminated by the Aeldari millennia before their first contact with Mankind. The Mon-keigh are described in Aeldari stories and legends as a species of sub-intelligent, cannibalistic beasts that lived in the twilight realm of Koldo. These misshapen monstrosities invaded the Aeldari lands and subjugated them for many cycles until they were eventually cleansed from the galaxy by the Eldar hero of old who was called Elronhir. How sub-intelligent beasts managed to subjugate the space elves was unknown as was how a single hero wiped them all out, but all cultures had old stories that made little or no sense.

In more modern time the word "mon-keigh" of the Aeldari Lexicon refers to any non-Aeldari species they deem inferior and in need of extermination, and that's pretty much anyone who isn't an Aeldari. Although in the 40k universe if the Eldar had really wanted to they could have wiped out humanity before the species ever left Terra.

Mostly the word was just a pejorative term used to describe humanity, and it did sound as if they were calling us monkeys, and this was not as rude as you might think as monkeys are primates like humans and primate species were clever, adaptable and capable of evolving to hights the Eldar, who were a stagnate species, could never hope to reach. None of these pointy-eared pansies would ever be able to ascend to a higher level as some humanoids could.

"What do you want from us, human?" said another guard.

I resisted the urge to start force choking some bitches as while these raiders could do with some killing it wouldn't get us anywhere and there were hundreds of them.

"We've come to purchase some star charts," I said.

Hopefully, the bartering wouldn't take too long as I had no desire to spend any more time than I had to in talks with these tossers.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix.** ** Halloween Universe.**

Since it takes time to find a starship even when you great sensors and lots of probes I'd found myself with little do this evening. Upon discovering this Jane had come to my room so that we could spend some time together and I'd agreed to this.

I suspected that she was a little jealous of Violet who had come on board for the weekend. Jane had a foster sister in the form of Faith but the young Slayer had become more of an older sister for the psychic girl, and Faith didn't need much attention from me in any case.

The evening had started off innocently enough with us watching some local entertainment that was broadcasted on a subspace channel, then I'd started rubbing her back, now she was on my bed while on all fours waiting for me to rub lotion onto her ass.

Even as I put more lotion onto my hands I wasn't quite sure why I'd agreed to this. I was still rather awkward with Jane when she wanted to do anything sexual and it seemed clear to me that this massage would result in us having sex. Still, I would not just make some excuse and leave because Jane had made it quite clear that she wanted to be a proper companion of mine, and I didn't want her to go off with someone else.

Soon both of my hands were on her ass, rubbing gently before kneading the tender flesh that made up her but Because of the angle, I could see her little asshole, it was totally hairless, and pink in colour. Somehow even that part of her managed to look all cute and innocent.

Her pussy did as well despite no longer being a virgin hole, and since I'd already fucked her I didn't see any reason to slip a finger inside her. I took it out again and when I did she did her best to wiggle her ass at me in a suggestive way.

"Daddy, do that again," she requested.

I began to rub her ass again.

"No, the part with your finger" she begged.

Despite the earlier awkwardness, my jeans were now becoming uncomfortable. I unfastened them with one hand, and soon I wasn't feeling quite so restricted. Then I began to focus on my baby girl. Before long she was moaning and making other noises that let me know that she'd become very happy. Soon she was so wet it was almost flowing down her legs

"Mmm, that feels good, Daddy" she needlessly told me "Can you touch my boobs too?".

I leaned over and began to feel her breasts as she wanted me to. I did so spoil my little girl.

"Do you want to have sex?" I asked after some more touching.

She didn't take long to answer.

"Yes, I want to feel you inside," she answered, the tone of her voice was pleading "In my butt. I want to give you the first time for that hole, too".

Moving quickly I freed my cock from his boxers and then I lubed it up before I touched her butthole with the head of my dick.

"Put it inside" she begged.

Jane moaned at what was a very welcome intrusion, but I kept it brief as since there was no reason to rush, and the second time I pushed my cock into her it went in much further, I liked watching my dick disappear into her tight little ass. It seemed impossible that it should fit yet it did. It should have hurt her, but I could use my powers to make her so much pleasure that any pain simply wouldn't register.

"You okay, sweetie?" I asked.

She didn't answer me. Instead, she pushed back on her knees until I was completely buried in her, and when I held her by the hips she didn't need to support her own weight so she now had a free hand that she used to stimulate her clit.

I began thrusting gently into her ass and as I did she ended up with her hips up in her air and her face buried in the pillows. She was letting me do all the work while she rubbed her tight little pussy. At this point I started really fucking her ass, encouraged by the sounds she was making. She'd lost the ability to make words, but I could tell that she was happy.

After she reached orgasm I began to focus more on what I was doing. After a short time my foster daughter, my sweet little baby girl started talking dirty to me. I was fairly sure that I knew exactly who she had learned such things from, and coming from her it should be horrible, yet it was turning me on.

"Oh, fuck my ass, Daddy," she said "Do you like putting your hard cock in my tight little baby girl asshole? Does it feel good? ".

Rather than reply to that, I focused on fucking her deep and deliberately, pulling back and then slamming into her. She could take it now, she was too turned on as to care if I did any damage and her asshole had been stretched to fit me. She was lurching forward every time I rammed into her, moaning, being all sexy as fuck.

Clearly, the generous genetic modifications I'd made to her body were working out well. She was more than tough enough to take a good butt fucking even with my higher than normal strength and eagerness. This meant that I could keep going, it also meant that Jane was ready for more advanced bedroom activities than I had thought, but there was no rush.

I focused on fucking her until I was done, and when I was able to divert some of my attention to Jane I could hear her soft breathing as she worked to recover from the sex session. I stayed behind her, holding on to her hips until my dick slipped out of her.

"That was fun," Jane said once she could speak again "but I think I want in my other fuckhole next time".

I slapped her butt.

"Language," I told her.

She rolled onto her stomach and pouted at me.

"Sorry, Daddy," she said, "I meant to say: I hope you will enjoy my sweet little pussy next time".

That was more like it. I liked her more innocent and eager to please.

(Line Break)

**USS Voyager. Halloween Universe.**

"Captain a fleet of Ogami ships has just appeared on our sensors" Lt Tuvok warned his Captain.

While the Ogami were a mercenary-warrior race, most generally thought of them as pirates here in the Halloween Universe, and when they attacked an outpost or a ship the Ogami were brutal and ruthless. Like other such raiders, they didn't take prisoners unless they were looking for slaves to sell and they would loot anything of value no matter whose corpse they had to take it off.

In this society of warriors, there was a long-standing tradition of hiring themselves out as mercenaries to fight in the wars of other races. Their code of honour ensured that they always finish the job and fight to the end, something that makes their mercenary services both highly prized and expensive. Someone must have hired them to deal with Voyager, and it could be any number of organisations as the officers of the ship had upset quite a few people over the last couple of years.

When it came to their biology the Ogami are large and bulky. They are about 2.5 meters tall, and their strength was greater than that of most humanoid races. Their skin, more of thick hide really, was blue in colour, and they had small eyes with no visible ears, and their mouth had evolved to let eat tough food. Including the raw meat of other intelligent creatures.

While the Ogami used Slipstream capable attack ships. In personal combat, they used an odd archaic combination of Gauss guns, axes, and metal shields. They also used shock and awe tactics when boarding a ship, and this was why they'd ambushed Voyager, they wanted to board the vessel, kill or enslave the crew, and loot its technology.

The crew of Voyager had once tried to install a salvaged Slipstream drive into their vessel, but the starship wasn't manoeuvrable enough to fly through Slipstream and even Tom Paris hadn't been able to navigate the Voyager. It hadn't taken all of his skill just to keep the Intrepid-class from breaking into parts that would be scattered across the universe.

"Raise shields and arm all weapons" Janeway ordered.

"Get us out of the nebula!" the second in command ordered.

For a chance of pace, the USS Voyager had stopped on its journey home to check out a nebula with odd properties. One of these properties prevented a warp-capable starship from going to warp while near the nebula. Which made it a good spot for ambushing ships like Voyager. The Ogami seemed to be a crude race, but they weren't stupid, like the Orks, another race of thugs that the crew of this ship had encountered, the Ogami should not be underestimated.

"Firing phasers," the Vulcan tactical officer told bridge.

Ogami ships were small and very nimble, which made them very hard to hit, however, they either lacked shields or only had minimal shields and little in the way of armour, so a well-timed phaser shot would destroy one of their ships. Alas, they travelled in large packs and had the agility required to avoid photon torpedoes, and since they didn't give up until they were all dead then Tuvok was going to have to destroy or disable all of the enemy vessels so as to keep his vessel safe.

"They are firing some sort of projectiles at us" the crew member at ops reported.

Before Janeway could find out more about that the ship shook and another member of the crew informed her over the comm that there were intruders on board.

"Those projectiles are mostly hollow and somehow they went right through our shields," the Captain said as she soon realised what was going on "They're boarding torpedoes!".

The Ogami were warriors for hire so likely another race or a group had hired them to destroy Voyager, and they had given the raiders some sort of technology that allowed them to pass through Starfleet shields. If the latest report from the security forces this included the force fields normally used to confine an intruder.

"Everyone arm yourselves," Janeway said over the comm "Set phasers to kill".

She loathed having to order that, but the Ogami wore armour and had a biology that made them resistant to stun and even when you did stun one successfully they'd quickly recover before trying to kill you again.

"Security teams to engineering" Tuvok ordered over the comm.

If it looked as if they couldn't take the ship then the Ogami would likely try to destroy it by blowing up the warp core.

"More boarding torpedoes incoming!" they were all warned.

Janeway looked at her second in command, hoping that he had an idea, and while he had grim look on his face he did have something to suggest.

"We can seal the doors in any section that contain only the Ogami and switch off the life support in those sections," he said, "I know its horrible, but we don't have much choice, they will kill all the crew and take the ship as a trophy".

Before Janeway could order anyone to do that the ship shook again, only the shaking was different this time.

"That was an internal explosion" Tuvok reported, "The Ogami on board are using some sort of explosive devices to blast open the entrances to the turbolifts".

Which made the commander's idea useless.

"Another ship has just entered the system" Tuvok informed the other officers "It is firing on the Ogami vessels".

The view screen switch to show a large vessel firing plasma weapons of some kind that blasted the raider's crafts into debris.

"Captain some sort of hole in space has just appeared in cargo bay 2, and someone is requesting to come on board" someone reported over the comm system, "He says his name is Gothic, and he has a lot of robots with him".

For a moment that name registered something in Janeways's mind, but she had no time to dwell on such things, as for a sudden hole appearing on her ship, she'd experienced much stranger things in the last couple of years, and they were in no state to turn away any sort of help.

"He must be from the ship that came to lend a hand" Tom Paris theorised.

That seemed a good an explanation as any.

"Grant them permission," Janeway said over the comm "and warn the rest of the crew that we have strangers helping out, I don't want to cause any misunderstandings with our new friends".

Before the Captain could even think of what to do next she had more to deal with.

"The new ship is hailing us" the crew member at Ops let the rest of the bridge know "A Commander Riker wishes to speak with you, Captain".

Now that was a name that Janeway hadn't expected to ever hear again.

"William T Riker was one of the other officers who was offered command of this ship," Janeway told her own Commander "He declined so he could stay on the Enterprise".

Well, that was what she remembered, it hadn't actually happened as this version of Voyager hadn't even existed until it appeared in the Delta Quadrant.

"He's requesting to come on board with his officers so they can help secure the ship" Janeway was told.

She granted him permission too. Perhaps Riker would explain about the starship which had appeared to save them.

(Line Break)

**USS Voyager. Halloween Universe.**

Even as my bots and I stepped through the portal that I had made into the cargo bay of the starship the fighting started. An Ogami raider gunned down one of the Ensigns who'd been guarding the cargo bay, that could contain things of value, and before it could kill the second I blasted the pirate with my homemade bolt pistol, blowing a massive hole in its chest.

I'd been experimenting with creating new kinds of bolter ammo and this seemed like a good time to test them out. I also carried a ripper, basically a small chainsword, as well as a Traveller particle magnum on my hip in case I ran out of bolts during the battle. I could pull weapons out of the Asgardian Armory, but I doubted that I would need to for this mission and in the heat of battle it was easy to forget that I could do that.

The Starfleet Ensign who wasn't dead, a blue-skinned alien perhaps a Bolian, took one look at us, and then at the dead alien before fainting. I suspected that this was more due to the stress and sheer strangeness of the situation rather than simply cowardice.

None of this surprised me as after sending out probes and consulting all the star charts we had I'd began using all the forms of divination I knew in order to help track down Voyager, and while looking into a powerful magical crystal I'd seen this ship close to a nebula. After that, it had simply been a matter of finding the right nebula in the star charts before jumping to it via hyperspace.

"Raven keep the portal open" I ordered.

Opening and sustaining a portal always took a certain amount of focus and power so I wouldn't be able to do while fighting so I'd gotten my magical apprentice to stay on the Battlestar and to keep the portal open in case we needed it for a quick escape. I could open my own portals but having two would be better if we needed to evac the crew of this ship.

"Cortana deploy the bots and gather any advanced tech they have on them" I commanded.

Likely they would only have basic gauss weapons, but since storage was no longer a concern thanks to getting capsule technology, I might as well gather as much tech as I could from this universe for later study.

"Cameron, try to take some DNA samples from the bodies if you get the chance," I said to my cyborg protector "Just don't let the Starfleet officers see you do it".

I was still thinking about the creation of my ultimate form, a project for a future Jump and the more DNA samples I gathered now the less work there would be later. Plus that fight club in LA might like a cloned Ogami to battle some demons.

As a group we then got moving. I knew that these aliens would destroy any ship they couldn't capture. Since I also knew that the easiest way to destroy a Starfleet ship was to denote its warp core, and those things were not hard to destabilise, I began a run to engineering with my Magnadroid bodyguards coming with me.

It wasn't long before I ran into some action. A couple of Ogami, members of a very minor race from the Andromada verse if I remembered their origins correctly, charged at me with their crude weapons, firing gauss round and waving axes around like they were nothing more than blue coloured Orks.

Even if they had been able to hit anything my kinetic barriers and power armour would have protected me, as it was I didn't even break side, I just gunned them down and left the clean up the tedbots that would follow behind us. They would be needed to help prepare this ship to be towed through hyperspace as well.

While it had been a very long time since I'd set foot on any version of Voyager I'd lived and served on this vessel for years so I knew my way around and soon made it to engineering, and into a firefight. Some of the Ogami had made their way here and were currently trying to break into Engineering. A few brave security personnel fought to stop them, but they were outnumbered and rapidly losing ground.

I came to their aid. Calling upon the Force I moved quickly, my Brotherhood of Steel style power armour actually helping me move faster rather than slowing me down. The many firefights I'd been in before meant that I didn't even need to think of what to do next I just rounded the corner and blasted the hostile aliens.

"No more on this deck," Cortana told me.

She brought up a hologram that showed me a group of Ogami heading up towards the bridge. Climbing up the turbolift tube at a rapid pace. I waited until they arrived on the bridge and then I dealt with them. Rather than chase after them, I carefully pictured the bridge in my and teleported myself with magic onto the bridge just as the phaser fire began to fill the air.

I gunned down the Ogami in a couple of heartbeats, and this left the bridge crew looking at me with a stunned expression.

"Long time no see, Captain," I said to Janeway.

No one in this part of the ship felt the need to faint.

(Line Break)

**USS Voyager. Halloween Universe. **

"She's a fine ship," said Riker as Captain Janeway gave the commander a tour of her vessel "Starfleet will be glad to have her serving the Federation back in the Alpha Quadrant".

It had been a pleasant surprise for all of the officers to find out that Gothic planned to tow the whole ship to Deep Space Nine rather than abandon the space ship in this region of space. It would not be a simple thing to do, and the power requirements were staggering, but it would be worth the price paid to the consortium to get Voyager back into service.

"We need the help" Riker then added.

Janeway paused for a moment.

"I can't promise that all of my crew will even want to stay in Starfleet once we return to the Alpha Quadrant" she admitted, "We've been through a lot, and finding out that we're cut from Earth has hit some of my people hard".

The Earth of this universe was surrounded by a barrier that they couldn't penetrate, and according to what information that had about the planet that barrier was protecting the rest of the galaxy from what was on Earth as much as the other way around.

"As for Maquis, does that group even exist here?" Janeway wondered.

The DMZ, a region of space between the Federation and the Cardassian Union was in this reality a dangerous place, to say the least with former Federation and Cardassian colonies sharing space with hostile races. The more civilized peoples considered Bajor to the frontier with what was beyond being mostly unknown. The Cardassians weren't sharing any information and were keeping their borders closed as much as possible.

"I really don't know," Riker told his superior officer "But I'm sure Starfleet will honour any rank you've given to the Maquis among you if they decide to stay".

They couldn't afford to do otherwise since they badly needed more officers.

"I think we can organise the crew better once we reach Deep Space Nine," said Janeway as they began walking again "For now its best just to focus on getting this ship back to the Alpha Quadrant".

Since it was Riker's mission to get them into Federation space he agreed with this.

"It will take a few more hours to sort out all the modifications" Janeway stated, "We need to be able to merge our subspace field with the Battlestar before they tractor us through hyperspace".

Without that field, should the tractor beam that would drag Voyager through hyperspace somehow fail the Starfleet ship wouldn't be able to exit hyperspace, but with the field in place, Voyager would be able to use its own impulse drive to help it stay close to the Battlestar.

"I was thinking of landing a hand in engineering" the Captain was now saying "Care to lend a hand, Commander".

Riker wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and so agreed to help.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

Travelling to this station had taken weeks and would take a little longer, as the USS Voyager hadn't been built to traverse the realm known as hyperspace, unlike my Battlestar which had been designed for that sort of FTL engine, but I'd found ways to keep myself busy.

Before jumping into hyperspace with the USS Voyager in tow I'd taken a chance to look around the ship and indulge in a little nostalgia. Some of the crew had the impression that they'd met me before, but their memories weren't clear and a few had told me that they recalled events from different timelines, which only made things all the more confusing and since it had been so long since I'd lived on Voyager I didn't feel attached the ship so I'd left after a few hours.

Right now I was working on completing my set of Grey Knight armour and weapons. While I had bolters and other killing tools I'd been lacking a close combat weapon. Rather than make yet another sword or an axe I'd decided to make something a little different than what I was used to. My new weapon was an attempt to make my own version of a Nemesis Force Halberd.

They were finely crafted polearms with long, curved blades and sturdy hafts. A Nemesis Force Halberd comprises an iron and silver blade set atop a long Adamantium haft. This extra reach is invaluable to a Grey Knight, often allowing him to land a telling blow before he is within reach of the enemy's own melee weapons or claws. A Grey Knight can easily use such a weapon one-handed in short deadly chops. However, the weapon becomes even more dangerous should he wield it two-handed.

I'd been able to create a long Adamantium haft easily enough, but for the blade, I'd been a bit more creative. I'd used Silverite, a metal found in the Dragon Age world that had similar properties to silver but was tougher. It would be simple to test the material against the demons of the Buffy verse who were vulnerable to silver later and should it prove effective I'd get the weapon blessed by every holy man I could find on Halloween Earth.

Another plan of mine was to have blessed silver used to cover parts of the haft of the weapon in holy symbols, but that was best done by the smiths in Halloween Earth's Sunnydale who specialised in creating weapons to destroy demons with. This would also prevent vampires and some demons from using the Halberd against me should they somehow get their hands on it.

Thanks to the use of certain crystals I would be able to channel my own psychic energies into the weapon, for more destructive attacks, and creatures that couldn't be harmed by normal weapons should fall before this halberd.

"Captain we are about to drop out of hyperspace" I was told.

But first things first I needed to collect my reward for bringing Voyager home. Then I could finish my attempt at a Nemesis Force Weapon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note**

Thanks to Carthienes for the Omake that became part of the story.

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 4**

**Part 11**

**Bajor. Halloween Universe.**

"I guess banking is the same anywhere" I mentioned to Raven and Jane, the only two of my companions who'd wanted to come here with me "There are never enough tellers".

Not long after returning to Deep Space Nine with the USS Voyager in tow the Federation government had wired me a generous sum of Federation Credits. Although it was stated on more than one occasion in the Trek shows and in the movies that the economy of the future was very different, and that money no longer existed on Earth from as early as the late 22nd century or in the Federation as late as the 24th century, a medium of exchange did still exist within that period.

All known examples of credit used in the show as far as I could remember were via transactions outside or on the periphery of the Federation, such as when Starfleet Officers went to Quarks bar, as within the Federation you didn't really need money, but in reality, the Federation did trade so with other organisations as such in need some form of currency. So within the Federation, you could still work to acquire credits if you so desired, and you might do if you planned to travel or do business with people who weren't part of the Federation.

Like this world for example. Bajor was the homeworld of the Bajoran people and capital planet of the Third Republic of Bajor. Throughout much of the 24th century, it was occupied by the Cardassian Union. Following Cardassian withdrawal in 2369, the planet became affiliated with the United Federation of Planets, becoming a member world in 2376. In this universe, the Occupation hadn't actually happened, but the Bajorans remembered it and the planet still seemed to have been stripped minded for resources.

Other things worth knowing about this world was the seventh planet in orbit of the Bajoran star, and it was located near the Bajoran wormhole, a gateway to the distant Gamma Quadrant, in the nearby Denorios Belt. Its capital city was called Ashalla, and planet had many moons which made for a very interesting night's sky.

Since I did business with many groups and races in this galaxy the Federation Credits were of limited value to me and so I'd travelled to the Central Bank of Bajor, which was the main banking and financial institution on the planet Bajor. They had a currency based on lantium and that was accepted far and wide since all the different organisations and races needed something to use as money.

I didn't know the exchange rate between Federation Credits and lita just yet, but I did know from my files that thirty-five-thousand lita was a fair price for twelve hecapates of land in the Kendra Province, and that province looked like a nice place to go live if you wanted to settle down, so I figured that the Federation had paid me well enough for the safe return of their officers.

They'd not paid for the ship Voyager, but since I'd not been contracted to return the ship and it wasn't mine to sell I didn't care about that. Besides towing the ship hadn't been much work and it could pay off later since Starfleet was now more likely to do business with me in the future if they thought they would get good deals from my group.

"Better than Gringotts" Raven commented.

A while back I'd taken my magical apprentice to the goblin bank on Halloween Earth. It still served as a bank, even if it looked far more like a fortress. I'd opened up accounts for both Raven and myself in that bank, in case I ever returned to that planet and it was Raven's homeworld and that meant if Jump Chain failed she'd be sent back there or might go back after the chain ended. If so I'd wanted to make sure that she had some resources to call upon.

"Yes the Bajorans are more friendly," I said.

I felt sure that once I showed them how big my Federation account was, and that I was willing to exchange those credits for lita at a generous exchange rate, that they'd treat me much better, and if this place turned out to be acceptable I might store some other forms of currency here in their vaults.

The Gothic Consortium was an expanding business so it made sense to set up accounts in banks across the galaxy so that I would have plenty of money to spread out if needed. Business ventures often required investments and there were many chances to make some profitable transactions on Deep Space Nine so having an account here on Bajor that I could access made a lot of sense.

"Can we can do a little sightseeing after this?" Jane asked me.

That seemed like a good idea to me.

"According to what I've read there are parts of the Eastern Province that contain lush green valleys covered in wildflowers," Raven told us, clearly having memoried quite a bit of info about this world before setting foot on it "and hundreds of small, crystal clear ponds that are interconnected by waterfalls".

I too had read up about this world's points of interest.

"There's a few places we could go" I was now saying "The Bajoran State Museum, The Monastery of the Kai, The Temple of Iponu".

Jane did not look pleased, but Raven was actually smiling at the idea of going to see those places.

"I want to see the Bajoran Archaeological Institute" she mentioned.

While that might turn out to be dull I was willing to indulge Raven and take her there. After all happy companions mean a happy Jumper. As for my foster daughter, I felt sure that she'd find some way to amuse herself.

"Think I'll go and wait on the ship," Jane said, "I brought some holodeck programs when we were at the station that Faith wants to try out".

I really didn't want to know what those two would do in the holodeck. I somehow knew that I wouldn't approve.

(Line Break)

**The Phoneix. Halloween Universe.**

Tali'Zora vas Thunderchild, not be confused with her younger counterpart Tali'Zora vas Phoenix approached her lover nervously, wringing her hands as she thought about what she had done.

"Spank me, Captain." she requested without much in the way of preamble.

Gothic turned his gaze on her, those eyes seeming for a moment to bore deep into her soul before he spoke.

"What have you done, Tali?" he demanded to know.

The alien woman rubbed the fingers of her hands together, a telltale sign of how truly nervous she was.

"I arranged for Rannoch to be returned the Quarian people." she blurted out, "In exchange for further support for the Gothic Consortium".

The Jumper was not happy to hear this.

"That wasn't your decision to make, Tali" her lover's voice was tinged with anger and disappointment, "We don't have the forces to retake Rannoch from the geth!".

Even with the support of the Migrant fleet, and their ships weren't in a good state for a fight, the three Battlestars would have a hard time defeating the Geth fleet, which had no doubt been upgraded with new tech, and even if the war in space went well they'd have to take the planet by force. Sure they had a large mech army, but wiping out the savage darkspawn who had primitive tech and weren't that organised outside of a Blight was what not the same thing as taking on a highly organised race of advanced machines.

"We don't need them," Tali said as she tried to focus on her rehearsed speech, "Once the Consortium became involved, Padme did, and we both knew that the geth can negotiate".

If anyone could talk a machine race into a diplomatic solution with their hostile builders it would be the former Senator.

"The geth offered to return Rannoch if we can work out a deal to share the systems and resources in that part of the galaxy" the combat engineer went on to say "and the Admiral Board agreed to let us negotiate the terms because they assumed that we'd fail".

She had more to say.

"The geth need help to build their Dyson Sphere" Gothic was now being told "and we have the technology to help with that".

While the Geth wanted to progress on their own they were logical enough to understand that in this hostile universe that they would need help. Once they had their Dyson Sphere up and running the Geth would be able to isolate themselves for the most part. The sphere would be well-armed and protected by the Geth fleet.

"And you know how Padme can get when she finds a cause to get behind, she's already got everyone else to agree to this" Tali informed the Jumper "she just needs your approval to sign off on this, officially".

It would be a big commitment for the Gothic Consortium as the Geth wanted a lot of raw materials and some valuable technology in exchange for the quarian homeworld.

"And just what do I get out of this, Tali?" Gothic asked his anger paling to curiosity.

Tali felt less nervous now since it seemed as if the Jumper would be willing to go along with this.

"Aside from this becoming a massive PR boost for the Gothic Consortium that will put the company on the galaxy map" Tali answered "We'll have the first choice of any contracts with Rannoch. That will require building more support ships, but with the magic that makes them bigger on the inside we don't need massive ships for that and you've already built a small cargo ship that we can copy".

That mostly added to Gothic's workload without offering much in return so the alien babe knew that she would need to sweeten the deal.

"In exchange, we'll have the support of the Quarian people," Tali told her lover "That means as many quarian engineers as we need for our Battlestars and the support ships. With all the work we'll have and with all the attention, we'll get from this we'll have more work than we can handle, and this will open up new markets for us so that we can all the tech you want to buy".

She could tell that Gothic was coming around to the idea, so she figured that now was the time to mention the biggest incentive.

"Then there is my sister," she said, unable to fight the smirk that crept onto her face.

Sure, Tali the Younger would have to agree to follow them on Jumpchain, but Tali the Older would convince her and this would benefit her, she'd been missing her lover's touch and she knew that human men liked twins and that would get her more attention. After a few more weeks in Gothic's company, any Tali would willingly follow him anywhere and everywhere, and pretty much do anything he asked. The Jumper would not be able to resist twin sisters, although they were technically even closer than that, and they could have lots of kinky fun together.

"Over my lap" the Captain of this ship ordered.

It was somewhat awkward to climb over his lap since Gothic was sitting in his command throne on the bridge, but she managed it and a warm smile spread across her face as she felt the thrill of pleasure that shot through her as Gothic brought his hand down sharply on her shapely rump. She knew that younger self would enjoy this sort of thing as well and it was such a small price to pay for getting a whole planet.

(Line Break)

**Fort Knox. Zombie. Buffy Verse.**

Upon meeting with Tali, who had returned to my Battlestar to discuss her people returning home, I'd realised that restoring the quarian civilization was going to require a lot in the way of time, energy and resources, perhaps more than anyone else had so far relaised, and since I didn't want to spend too much of my time handling that I'd decided to hire other people to do most of the work for me.

Since the Gothic Consortium looked as if would be growing into a major business, one even larger than I'd planned for, I would have to find people who could be trusted to run it once my companions and I ended our time in the Buffy Verse. Since only the dimension I'd started the Jump in would be frozen in time once I left it could be a long time before I could return to the Halloween Universe and I didn't want Since the Gothic Consortium's resources falling into the wrong hands while I was gone.

As part of this plan to hand over the Gothic Consortium to others, I would have to find people who could build the new cargo ships for me, which my magic users could improve upon, and then fly them around, leaving me free to do some fun exploring and to gather the research materials required for the next Jump. Sure I could clone crew, but I would need quite a lot of support staff for the rebuilding of the quarian civilization.

Since the quarians were getting so much help from me they could handle the labour for me. They'd already promised me as many engineers as I needed so I would make use of them. I'd set up a big base for the Gothic Consortium on their planet as well as whatever else we needed to support the organisation and have quarians run it for me.

While the Gothic Consortium would remain a separate organisation from whatever government it was the quarians set up on their planet the two groups would be well connected, and since they already had a massive fleet adding a few Battlestars to it wouldn't make a huge difference as long I didn't leave all the coolest tech installed as that might make them too powerful.

Since setting up a new civilization, supplying its many needs, hiring new crew, paying for resources, renting the services of certain experts, and buying the materials the Geth need to finish their Dyson Sphere, would be pricy I'd come up with a way to rapidly make a lot of money.

This involved Latinum, a rare silver liquid used as currency by many worlds in the Star Trek universe, most notably the Ferengi Alliance. Latinum cannot be replicated and while the reasons for its rarity were unknown it didn't really matter. Latinum is usually suspended within the element gold to produce the currency known as Gold-Pressed Latinum. Denominations of gold-pressed latinum, in order of increasing value, according to canon include the Slip, the Strip, the Bar, and the Brick.

Since I could not replicate the material and trying to get it from the Matter Furance resulted in a mess since it was a fluid making it rather impractical to harvest that way I'd turned to a magical item that I had acquired many Jumps ago. The Mage Stone, a magical stone once wielded by the renegade sorcerer Tauren. It appears to be made out of Baltic amber and is held in metal shaped into a claw.

The ancient and very powerful magical tool was capable of true transmutation, which is to change the very essence of things, and unlike a transfigured substance the latinum made by the Mage Stone would transform back into the metal it used to be. As such when I used it to create latinum it made real latinum and I had the raw magical power to make quite a bit of the stuff. However, I still needed gold to bind it with.

While gold could be replicated and was easy to acquire I needed a lot of it and fast. So I'd come to the version of Buffy's world that had been overrun by zombies when the mask of some dark god had become active. I'd destroyed the god's mask and defeated the zombies last year, upon Raven requesting that I do so, as such the zombies had lost their animating force, and while this was good news for any remaining humans in this world, assuming that there were any, it was also good news for me as it meant I could safely bring some of my companions to this world to help me loot the gold.

We'd come to Fort Knox, which was a United States Army post in Kentucky, south of Louisville and north of Elizabethtown. It was also adjacent to the United States Bullion Depository, a very secure place used to house a large portion of the United States' official gold reserves.

For 60 years, Fort Knox was the home of the U.S. Army Armor Center and the U.S. Army Armor School (now moved to Fort Benning), and was used by both the Army and the Marine Corps to train crews on the American tanks of the day; the last was the M1 Abrams main battle tank. The history of the U.S. Army's Cavalry and Armored forces, and of General George S. Patton's career, is shown at the General George Patton Museum on the grounds of Fort Knox.

The United States Bullion Depository, the part we were interested in, was a fortified vault building located adjacent to the Fort Knox Army Post. It is operated by the Department of the Treasury. The vault stored over half of the United States' gold reserves. In my world, it would be very hard to break into as it was protected by the United States Mint Police and is well known for its physical security, but in this world this wasn't an issue.

The depository was built by the Treasury in 1936 on land transferred to it from Fort Knox. Early shipments of gold totalling almost 13,000 metric tons were escorted by combat cars of the 1st U.S. Cavalry Regiment to the depository. It has in the past safeguarded other precious items such as the Constitution of the United States and the Declaration of Independence.

Over the years, Fort Knox has safeguarded many other historically valuable items including the Gutenberg Bible, the Gettysburg Address, the Magna Carta, and the crown, sword, sceptre, orb, and cape of St. Stephen, King of Hungary. These last few items were returned to Hungary in 1978.

I was not interested in that sort of thing I'd come here for billions of dollars worth of gold as it was a lot easier to loot this place than it was to replicate the gold or mine it, that would take time and energy. By coming here all I had to do was gather it up and then when I need more money I would simply bind the lantuim to the gold and use it the more civilized parts of the Halloween Universe that accepted as a form of money.

Plus the gold bars by themselves would be quite valuable on those worlds that valued the metal, and I planned to replace any existing marks on the material with the phoenix symbol of the Gothic Consortium. Plus I could do the same with other metals that I had access to that had use as currency, such as naquadah and mithril.

This wouldn't be the first time I'd created my own money, I'd done so for the two confederations I'd set up, as such I was hardly a novice and I understood that while having tangible money that everyone agreed on having value it would be important I would also need to have accounts full of electronic currency. Something I'd gotten a start on after being paid well in Federation Credits for bringing The USS Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant.

Since everyone human on this version of Earth was dead, or possible hiding somewhere, no one stopped Ahsoka, Faith, Fred, Jane, Amy, Cameron and I (the people who were free at short notice) from entering the deposit. Leaving us free to take whatever we wanted.

"Okay ladies you know what to do," I said, "You have your capsules".

Since gold wasn't a complex substance quite a lot of it could be stored in a capsule and those capsules, in turn, could be stored in larger containers that much bigger on the inside, so I'd be able to store a lot of gold without taking up much space at all within the Cosmic Warehouse.

"Go to work" I ordered.

While the ladies went around moving millions of dollars worth of gold into spaces small enough to fit in their pockets I thought further about restoring the quarian civilization. This project would still take a lot of time and energy even if I could pay for it. Sure the quarians could turn junk, spare parts and a bit of Element Zero, into space ships, but they would need help in setting up proper societies as they were a culture used to living in space, not on the surface of worlds.

At least I could leave most of the work to Padme and the older of the two Talis, and I could use my new wealth to hire as many experts as they needed. I figured that the United Federation of Planets owed me one and should have some people who could be spared who were well versed in setting up new colonies.

Normally I would put Miranda in charge of such a project as she had a way of getting things done that shouldn't be possible to organise, but she was taking some well-earned time off with our adopted daughter Violet Parr so I would have to outsource. In my experience, if you threw enough money at problems someone would sort out the issues and take the money.

Since I needed the money first before I could do anything else I took out some capsules and began joining in the massive amounts of looting going on around here.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe. **

I'd called Padme to the office I kept on the ship so that I could talk to her one on one about the deal she'd made between the quarians and the geth over sharing the space that had once belonged to the quarians, or at least their historical documents mentioned a claim, and they felt as if they had a claim. In reality, the quarians of this universe had never lived on their homeworld since they'd only been created a couple of years ago, but that didn't stop them from wanting their planet back.

Thankfully for everyone involved, the geth didn't need the planet and were willing to allow the quarians to reoccupy their home planet and some of their colonies. Since the quarians lacked the population to inhabit all the planets they believed they had a claim to and since the geth didn't need them the species had plenty of room for expansion, and they could even allow other groups to set up on these planets, but that would be in far future.

While I had no problem with any of that, and wouldn't have minded helping out if I'd been asked to help broker a deal, what upset was that had Padme had sorted out a deal between two hostile factions, and sure she'd not actually committed me to anything if I'd refused it would have really upset the quarian people and Tali, both of them. Plus it would have damaged my reputation so I'd been forced into spending a lot of time, energy and resources into a peace settlement.

Sure I had ways of ensuring that this wouldn't be too much of a drain on my time and efforts, but I shouldn't have had to make those arrangments. When I'd given Padme a ship, a crew and one of my apprentices, I'd not minded if she went and performed charity when not helping the Gothic Consortium grow, but I'd not given her permission to go and alter the politics in this galaxy in such ways.

"You should have at least consulted me before committing to this course of action" I was now saying to Padme "You leave me no choice but to punish you".

Padme started to get up.

"You have no right..." she started to say.

Before she could finish I spoke again.

"I've given you a lot of resources and leeway when it comes to your charitable work" I stated "and I told you that I didn't want to interfere with the development of this galaxy's civilizations in any major ways. You could have started a war between the quarians and the geth if things went wrong".

That last part shut her up. I was sure that she'd considered that and had been careful when approaching the geth, but that wasn't what really upset me. Sure Tali, the older one, had also gone behind my back, but she'd been my companion for much longer and had done much to help me, so I could forgive her more. Besides Tali had come to me to admit her deeds and to ask for forgiveness. Aside from all that the quarians were here people and she couldn't have turned her back on them. Padme hadn't even bothered to call me.

"I don't think you're going to work out as a companion," I said.

Padme shot to her feet.

"I did not give you permission to stand or talk" I sternly stated, "Unless you want me to return you to the Halloween World colony you will only do what I command you to do".

While I could read her mind if I was willing to put a lot of effort into it I didn't need to know what she was thinking. On one level, Padme would be furious, thinking that it was wrong for me to treat her this way, but I could also sense her guilt. She knew that she had done wrong.

"You risked one of my ships and its crew in this venture," I said to the former Senator "Not to mention Ahsoka, if things had gone wrong I know she would have died protecting you".

As I spoke I circled her as best I could with the couch in the way, and I must have looked like a tiger moving around its prey. I looked down at the once queen as she was much shorter than myself. I stopped moving and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She looked very helpless and sweet at this moment.

"Now, are you ready to do as I say?" I demanded to know "Do you want my forgiveness?".

After Padme hung her head, she slumped her shoulders in submission and nodded her head. If she'd asked to be returned to the Halloween World I would have her go without any issue, but she'd chose to stay here with me as a companion and that meant she had to learn her place.

"Yes, sir" she replied.

Her tone of voice pleased me.

"Very well. Remove your clothing" I ordered.

Padme slowly stood up and started to remove her consortium uniform. As she did she laid each item of clothing carefully on the nearby table, that was next to the couch she'd been sitting on. I moved to go and sit back behind my desk as the woman from Naboo undressed.

She was careful to keep her head bowed in submission as she pulled off her boots, small socks and black trousers leaving only her red thong and blue shirt, that she had worn under her uniform jacket, to cover her. I was pleased to see that she showed almost no modesty as she stripped in front of me.

The former Queen of Naboo hesitated, but only for a moment, then pulled the shirt over her head revealing her breasts. Finally, she removed her panties and stood naked in front of me. She kept her head low, eyes averted and made no effort to cover herself, offering her body.

I let my eyes take in the sight of her nicely shaped breasts, the smooth contours of her waist and hips, and to the bare pussy, that she kept smooth for me. I made her turn around for a moment so that I could check out her butt, she kept herself in good shape, and it looked as firm as ever.

Though she kept her head down and tried to appear submissive, I could tell that she felt some arousal right now. A normal human like her, I'd not messed with her genetics much, would not be able to hide her feelings from someone with my impressive mental powers. Even if she could have shielded her mind the way she stood before me told me all that I needed to know.

"Bend over the arm of the couch" I commanded.

I walked around behind her and admired the view for a few moments. Like all my companions it didn't take much effort from her to arouse me. If she'd had any trouble in that regard I wouldn't have offered her a place as a companion in the first place.

Once I had my cock out I pushed her thighs apart and placed the head of my dick against the pink opening to her pussy. Then without warning, I rammed the erect organ deep into the former queen's warm and wet depths, burying it to the hilt inside her.

Although Padme was aroused, she was not prepared for the suddenness of the penetration and squealed in pain as my cock stretched her open and invaded her most intimate place. But that was fine she'd come here for me to punish her not to give her a good time.

With that in mind I pulled out, and instead of re-entering her warm, wet pussy as she wanted, I did a quick bit of magic to keep things from getting too messy, and then placed the head of my cock against her anus before I started to push it in.

"No, please, not there," Padme begged.

Of course, I didn't rape her ass. I wasn't that kind of person.

"You need to be punished" I reminded her "and its time you showed me who your master is".

She spent a few moments thinking about it.

"You're right, sir," she said, "I do need to be punished. It was wrong of me to use your ship and crew for such an important mission without your consent. I will be more careful in the future".

I admired her ability to get people to listen to reason and her passion for peace was also something worthy of respect, but she had a habit of risking her life needlessly and she was too trusting. Hopefully, by accepting me as her master she'd be more careful in the future. And fucking her ass was a good of way showing her that she couldn't go and do whatever she wanted. I'd been too generous with her in the past.

Not that any of this mattered to me when I began to fuck her tight ass, she squirmed a bit but didn't try to push me away as I began to fuck her butt. I was careful not to cause too much pain, as hurting her wasn't the point, I wanted to submit to be and feel somewhat humiliated as that more than any soreness would serve as a reminder of whom she served. I did like a certain informality with my companions, however, it was important for them to remember who the Jumper was and that this was my adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 4**

** Part 12**

**Babylon 5. Halloween Universe.**

"I never did ask what brought you back to the station," said Susan Ivanova as we sat in her quarters and ate a small dinner "You didn't bring in any cargo so I was wondering why you came. Was it just to see me?".

Rather than have a meal and then have sex we were doing it reverse, and now we were sitting in her quarters with Susan wearing a silky nightgown as we sat together on a couch. I figured that the Earth Alliance officer had badly needed some stress relief and had decided that the captain of a ship that regularly docked at her station but wasn't part of her military group was suitable for such things. This wasn't something I minded at all.

"You must have heard of the peace agreement between the geth and quarians by now," I replied.

Indeed she had. News like that spread quickly in the more civilized parts of the galaxy as while not everyone's FTL drives were equal in matters like speed, perform and power requirements, there had been some standardisation when it came to subspace communications so you could pick up news stations across the galaxy with ease as long as you had the right tech and since this station was a centre of commerce as well as diplomacy it needed that tech. Some parts of the galaxy were out of contact with each other, but at least in the more civilized parts of space, you could keep up with the news and watch some entertainments.

"While there is a Mass Relay in that part of the galaxy that network is somewhat limited" I was now saying "and opening up new relays is risky".

The Mass Relays were scattered across this galaxy and they linked together, but unless you knew where they were and had the means to easily reach one they weren't always useful, some had been damaged or hidden, a few were heavily guarded as well. Which was why the USS Voyager hadn't been able to use one to get back to Federation space as while the Relay in the Sol System didn't work, as it was unclosed in ice, there were others in that part of the galaxy.

It might be possible to build more Mass Relays, although that would require a massive amount of Element Zero as well as other resources, as such I'd decided that it would better to create and build a Jumpgate in the Quarian home system. Sure this would involve placing hyperspace beacons as well, but there were people who could be hired to do such things.

This gate could be used by races with slower forms of FTL so that they could trade with the quarians and even the geth via the Gothic Consortium, my organisation would have a monopoly of sorts on trade it that part of the galaxy so it was only fair that I sort out a way to make that trade happen. Besides I had a surplus of money these days so it made sense to spend a least some of it.

"So I've decided to have a Jumpgate built somewhere near the quarian homeworld," I told Susan.

Jumpgates worked by manipulating four stable, energetic forces of opposing polarity generated by each strut. These forces worked against each other to create a vacuum effect, forming an unstable vortex which ripped open a hole of sorts in the spacetime continuum. This created a pathway to a layer of hyperspace via a singularity.

Though relatively stable devices, jumpgates, especially ancient ones had been known to be faulty on occasion. Usually, this only means a bumpier than usual transition across the event horizon but anything that disturbs the opposing gravitational forces between the struts can cause a reverberating shock-wave that collapses the jump point, essentially forcing the gate closed.

If a gate closes prematurely or incorrectly, the resulting explosion and release of energy rivals that of an exploding planetary body, with a blast wave that only the very fastest ships have a hope of escaping in one piece. Because of this, I would make sure to build the gate very far away from the habitable planets, or better yet in a nearby uninhabited system only a few lightyears from the quarian/geth homeworld.

Jumpgates required an enormous amount of power and could not simply be shut down to prevent intruders. In fact, it takes at least two days to safely power down a gate and another four or five to power up again. To attempt otherwise would result in a massive explosion of energy, destroying the gate and anything else in range. Yet another good reason not to have one in the same system as a homeworld.

The destruction of jumpgates in interstellar combat was considered a very grievous violation of the accepted rules of civilized warfare, as it jeopardizes the entire beacon system and is ultimately self-defeating as all races use and need the Jumpgate network. Whoever may win or lose a conflict, the network must go on.

Although destroying jumpgates is generally frowned upon during a war, it is common practice in wartime for belligerent powers to program their jump gates to deny access to certain frequencies, thus preventing an enemy from using friendly gates and forcing them to open their own jump points. This was done by Earth during the Minbari War, though given the degree of Minbari technical superiority, it offered little in the way of a tactical advantage to that group of humans.

While they weren't as important in this universe as they were in the B5 dimensions Jumpgates were still at the centre of interstellar commerce and trade as FTL drives like hyperdrives and transwarp take a lot of power to use and are very advanced technology that you can't just add to an existing vessel. Even vessels with built-in jump engines rely on the Jumpgate network for navigation.

Recording the signature of every ship that passes through, they allow the race that currently controls said gate to toll the travellers for its use and services, which are usually something arranged between governments by treaty. These treaties set tolling rates and rights to use certain trade routes, in exchange for the security codes necessary for opening the gates. The Gothic Consortium would control the codes for the new gate and any more that were built in that region in the future.

Also, ships equipped with jump engines will often use jumpgates in order to save energy and are often required to do so as a matter of book-keeping so as to log their travels. They used the network beacons to plot their course through charted space, then use a nearby gate as a basis point for journeying out of the network. Only larger, self-sufficient ships, such as the Earthforce Explorer class ship, tend to do this, as well as other military ships in the course of manoeuvres.

It is also possible to enlarge the size of a jump point simply by moving the struts further apart, though it's not known what the upper limit of this capability is as it most likely requires an increasing amount of energy the larger the vortex becomes, but this didn't worry me as I had great energy production technology.

In this universe new gates are being constructed all the time by various worlds, depending on the availability of Quantium-40. Opening up access to new, previously inaccessible areas of space, most are constructed for the purpose of finding yet more sources of Quantium-40 to build or repair even more gates.

Occasionally long-range probes would discover "new" ancient gates, and most still function despite being many thousands of years old. However, some of the older ones had proven to be a little bit "quirky", which could result in a somewhat rough transition in and out of normal space for the ship using them.

"Who is going to build this new gate?" I was asked.

I'd come here to Babylon 5 to find a group that could do just that.

"If you know of anyone who can build the gate then let me know," I requested.

I felt certain that the Earth Alliance had people who could do that and badly needed the business.

"We can sort this out in the morning," Susan said as she stood up and headed to her bedroom "I don't have to start my next shift for a whole eight hours and I want to relax".

I soon followed her to the bed. There was no real rush I still had more than a year and a half before this Jump ended, and I should take some time to enjoy myself between important projects such as dealing with the heretic geth.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

Ahsoka Tano hadn't failed to notice that she'd matured over the last few months ever since she'd become the apprentice of the Jumper known as Gothic. Partly this had to do with her filling out thanks to having access to enough food, but that wasn't all, it was as if the spell that had transformed from the girl who must have dressed as Jedi padawan and the adult Ahsoka Tano was now finally finishing.

She could now remember some events that she'd known nothing about before, such as facing the Imperial Inquisitors of the Galatic Empire and even her old master while working with a group of rebels. Thankfully that memory was rather vague, as it hadn't happened to her, as such it concern her much, but she didn't worry about and focused on what was going on in her real-life rather than on memories of someone else's life.

Since she felt more mature and confident she'd started working on a new outfit that both expressed her new state of mind, and would be pleasing to her new master. An outfit made of a small top that didn't cover her stomach, showing off her belly button, as well as slender yet firm pairs of arms and legs. She wore a "skirt" of the same material, it had energy absorbing properties and came with a utility belt that included a personal force field as well as some other toys. Her two sabres were attached to the belt. She also wore what she thought to be sexy boots and she strode with grace as she moved down the corridor.

The Battlestar was now in hyperspace, and she would soon return to Padme's ship so as to protect her friend while she did her work, but until then Ahsoka was on her master's ship and since she was here she intended to go see her friend.

As soon as her fellow apprentice opened her door Ahsoka looked her over. Raven had exotic purple eyes and very pale skin. Her hair, which was also purple, covered the spell caster's cheeks but didn't go far down her back as she didn't like it that long. She had a red clasp keeping her black cloak together over a very dark, skintight outfit. This was much like the outfit she'd worn as a Teen Titan, only it was darker, tighter and made of superior materials. It also was enchanted in ways that benefited the wearer. Like Ahsoka, she'd taken to wearing boots that weren't as practical as they could be.

"New look" Raven commented as she let her friend into her room.

The former Jedi looked around the bedroom, aside from a large collection of books that were scattered about it was very neat. Sometimes it seemed as if Raven lived in a disorganised library rather than a bedroom that just happened to have a lot of books in it.

"I felt that it was time for a change," Ahsoka said "I've really started filling out and I figure that our Master will like the new clothes. I want him to look at me more. It might sound a little silly, but I miss him checking out my firm butt".

Raven would not admit, but she too had missed Gothic's attention. He seemed busy these days and had many demands on his attention.

"You have filled out. Still, I've got bigger breasts than you" Raven teased, putting a hand on her chest as she spoke "And a bigger butt. Gothic's quite the ass man".

Ahsoka frowned.

"Well, of course, he looks at it a lot" she replied, "How could he miss it, you have a huge butt".

Raven had matured as well since joining Gothic's group, she was curvy and well-endowed thanks to both natural growth and some modifications performed by the Jumper.

"Size isn't everything" Ahsoka protested, keeping her voice soft as she spoke, "Our master likes my firmness".

The spell-caster did not agree.

"But you can jiggle it for him" Raven argued, "and what about anal, can it even fit in your ass?".

After some more heated discussion a fight looked to be about to break out, and when you had superpowers it was never a good idea to fight with your friends.

"Let's just find Gothic and let him decide" Ahsoka suggested.

They quickly found him in his study, he was going over some plans for future operations, and the two young females explained to him the source of their debate.

"So you want me to decide which of you is sexier?" he inquired.

That did seem to sum it up.

"YES!" the two girls said at once.

Gothic considered this.

"I don't want to choose" he decided "I find you both very attractive".

With that he went over to Ahsoka and Raven, placing his hands over them. With one hand, he massaged the former padawan's breasts, squeezing them firmly whilst the other gripped Raven's rear. He squeezed Raven's ass cheeks, and slapped them, making her ass bounce as he did.

"Raven's ass is very spankable" Gothic admitted, "But Ahsoka's is very sensitive".

For a time Gothic devoted his full attention to his apprentice in matters of the Force. He kneaded her ass cheeks and then smacked them again and again.

"Master, Raven's got nothing on me!" Ahsoka proclaimed "I can take the hardest of spankings for you".

Before long it time for Raven to be felt up. He turned to her, making her turn around as he took firm hold of her ass cheek with one hand and he squeezed her tits with another.

"See I have boobs and an ass he can actually play with," said the former part-demon.

Gothic then began to spank her and Raven let out a bit of a squeak.

"We could be at this for a while" the Jumper declared "You girls better get undressed".

The argument was soon forgotten as both of his apprentices eagerly stripped for him.

(Line Break)

**Haestrom. Halloween Universe.**

I was rapidly discovering that the quarian called Daro'Xen possessed a clinical intellect and that she was learning a lot from what was going on around here despite me not talking to her unless I really had to. Perhaps too much, but the Migrant Fleet and the admirals were my allies so I couldn't just tell her to get lost, and most of the tech around me that the admiral was very interested in, was well beyond even her understanding.

"So this barrier blocks out all of the negative effects of Haestrom's sun had on this planet?" I was asked.

Centuries ago a group of Quarian scientists had become worried about dark energy destabilizing Dholen (the local star) and causing it to mature into a red giant far too rapidly by reducing the mass of its interior. Though there was a consensus that the geth were not responsible for the anomaly, it was left unclear as to whether this phenomenon is natural or artificial.

During my time in the Mass Effect universe, I'd been aware of this oddity, but back then it had been beyond my means to do anything about it. Now things were different and I'd brought my Battlestar's sister ship, that was under the command of Seven and Sam to study the local star. Or at least they would investigate once we'd cleared out the hostile geth in the system.

Because of the Halloween spell, in this universe, the star, could have been much different a couple of years ago, had been altered to mimic Dholen, but it was a still of scientific interest and while Dholen's magnetic eruptions and solar output overwhelm most communications near it, it was unclear how the geth compensated, I got around this simply by having much more advanced communications technology.

In the Mass Effect universe, Haestrom was lost to the geth in 1896 CE. Soon after, all communication from the planet and its attendant space stations ceased. In both universes, they'd left the planet alone other than establishing several space stations near it, possible to study the star much like how their creators had. Only that had changed recently.

When scouting out this system we'd discovered extensive orbital construction around Haestrom, housing thousands of geth platforms and an unknown number of geth software "minds." It was not known how many geth are on the planet's surface as even my group's spy probes suffered due to the interference from Dholen, making remote scanning difficult.

However, we did have some estimations thanks to the main body of the geth, they understood their own mining, refining, and fabricating practices so they figured that the planet had about 20 more years of use before it was exhausted by the heretic geth who were clearly using this world to fuel their growing military might. What they planned to do with that might was something I didn't know for sure, but still wanted to prevent from happening.

While I could have just fired the nova bomb I'd gotten from the wrecked version of the starship Andromeda Ascendant and taken out the whole system, however, I only had one of those bombs, and this situation hadn't required something so drastic to deal with it. Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to let anyone know just how much firepower I really had.

Another factor was that I saw this as a chance to further test my bot army. Taking out the Darkspawn race had been time-consuming, but not difficult, taking on the rebel geth, who were a military force with a lot of advanced technology and with tactics more refined than simply charging at the enemy, would be a much better test of my bot army's effectiveness.

In space, the opening battle for control of this system had been rather simple and one-sided. Two of my Battlestars had been more than a match for the rebel geth ships in orbit and so we'd trashed all their orbital stations in sort order.

Once that was done we could have reduced the surface of this planet to glass and taken out all the rebel geth that way, and since the sun was unstable there was little point sparing its ecosystem, but that wouldn't allow me to test my bot army against a real foe.

Plus this planet had been home to a major quarian colony, I was sure that was much here that they'd want to recover and I was sure that some of my companions wouldn't mind a look around either. Aside from that, the quarian people wanted to recover at least some of their colonies and earning more goodwill from them would only benefit the Gothic Consortium in the future.

"Yes," I answered the admiral, not seeing any valid reason to give further details.

The theatre shield currently protecting the base we'd set up on this planet was much like the one that had protected the Rebel Alliance's Echo Base in the Empire Strikes Back movie in that was an umbrella-shaped barrier that protected the base from orbital bombardment and in this radiation from the unstable sun. I'd beamed down the shield and had remotely switched it on before sending anyone down to the planet.

Although the shield was virtually impervious to orbital bombardment and radiation, it did nothing to protect this base from ground assaults. As such the heretic geth who currently controlled this system and were acting against the quarian/geth alliance. Until they were destroyed or at least rendered a non-threat the quarians wouldn't be able to return home so something had to be done about the rebel geth.

The rebel geth, who the main body of geth refused to fight as they weren't able to do such a thing, did at least share some intelligence with us and they were staying out of the fighting. The more orthodox geth were far more interest in finishing their Dyson Sphere in any case, any resources not being used to resettle the quarians were going towards finishing their gigantic construct.

The Dyson Sphere was not my concern, the heretic geth were, and many of the rebel platforms were now marching on the shield. They would be able to walk through the barrier and when they did those platforms would enter into battle with my bot army.

Sadly making peace with all the geth simply wasn't possible as they worshipped the old machines, the Reapers, granted there didn't seem to be any Reapers in this universe, but I had the feeling that Sovereign, the Reaper seen in the first Mass Effect film, was around here somewhere.

Given that the Collectors were active, and known to be buying slaves of many different kinds I suspect that upon awakening in this strange universe and finding itself alone that the Reaper had gone to the Collector base and would be overseeing efforts to build more Reapers so that they could go back to harvesting advanced organic life every fifty thousand years.

This would involve using the Collectors to gather examples of the sentient races in this galaxy as well as some of the tech, and then harvesting enough of a species to make a new Reaper. Which I knew was possible for the Collectors to do as I'd seen it for myself during the Mass Effect Jump.

If the Collectors were going after humans in large numbers I'd seen no evidence of this yet, but this galaxy was a big messed up jumble, and I had no idea how widespread humans were here. There could be hundreds if not thousands of humans worlds unknown to me that were vulnerable to Collector raids, but if I did end up attending to that problem it was something to think about later.

As I and the quarian admiral who was in charge of the forces of the Migrant Fleet on this planet, what few of them there were when compared to my own military might, entered the main part of the command centre, a building of quarian design that the Gothic Consortium had repurposed for this operation, I looked over some holograms of the other colonies we needed to liberate from hostile geth control. Padme's Battlestar and the Migrant fleet were handling that.

Once the rebel geth had been driven from the colonies my hope was that they'd regroup at the heretic base, the one that gets taken out during the Mass Effect 2 game, and since I had records of it from my Jump I knew where it was and could take it out at a time of my choosing.

There was Adas a world that was marginally warmer than Rannoch despite being further from its sun. Volcanic activity spews methane into Adas's atmosphere, and this haze retains heat in a greenhouse effect. Historically, the quarians used the geth to mine the planet, and according to the historical documents when the geth rebelled, the small quarian population on and around Adas was quickly overrun. Of course, that had never actually happened in this universe, but that stop certain quarians from bitching about it.

An asteroid belt in the Tikkun system is home to Uriyah, a rock large enough to qualify as a binary dwarf planet. Its companion, Etiel, is believed to have split off from the main body after an oblique impact. Both were heavily mined early in the age of quarian space exploration. Curiously, the geth built over the old quarian space stations, even though the mined-out asteroids have little obvious use. The current theory is that they provide a staging base to exploit other asteroids in the belt.

Since the mining outposts were in rebel hands I'd sent Padme to deal with that with part of the Migrant Fleet, once I got the admirals to agree to a joint operation, and while Padme was no military commander I trust Ashoka to deal with the mining outposts as she did have military experience.

Then there was Ket'osh. The planet was a quarian colony abandoned during the geth uprising and of note was that Ket'osh had a massive sensor array that tracks ship movements across all nearby sectors. However, the world was heavily guarded so the Migrant Fleet could deal with that.

Also of concern was the world called Kaddi which low gravity for a planet of its size. According to the files that world had proved a significant boon to early quarian explorers. Even before the discovery of mass-effect technology, it was easy to extract Kaddi's resources. When the quarians made their first contact with the Citadel species and gained access to eezo, profits rose and the orbital stations became a beehive of activity.

Now it was a hive of rebel geth activity and the vast majority of the Migrant Fleet's military might would be sent to deal with that world. They would have to destroy the stations as they didn't have the manpower to take them, but they could always build more industry later.

"The geth are surrounding the shield," said one of the quarians who'd joined my organisation.

One of the benefits of this alliance was now that I had thousands of young quarians willing to serve my consortium as part of an effort to rebuild their own civilization. This was a boon, but it was not what I'd planned when setting out to explore and exploit this crazy universe. Had I know that I would have to deal with the rebel geth as well I might have cancelled my group's involvement with this whole endeavour.

Still, there was no sense dwelling on that and once the rebels were dealt with I could leave the rest of the rebuilding of the quarian people to others. Besides, there was a certain amount of enjoyment in all of this. The rebel geth were an enemy that needed to be crushed and I felt no remorse in doing so the heretics were too deluded and dangerous to share this galaxy with.

"If you'll excuse me, admiral," I said to the high ranking quarian "I have some work to do".

Before she could object I walked away. I wasn't planning on missing out in this fight and this operation could easily be managed by my companions while I went out there to test some of our technology.

(Line Break)

**Haestrom. Halloween Universe.**

Samatha Carter sighed as she attempted to ignore the seemingly endless questions that spewed from the mouth of Admiral Daro'Xen, the alien woman's curiosity about all of this was understandable, but the Migrant Fleet officer had become too used to being obeyed and having all the information at her fingertips. Taking a step back and letting others run the show clearly didn't sit well with her.

However, Sam had to remain focused on 3D hologram before her as while it might look like she was playing some sort of sophisticated video game, in reality, she was conducting a force of bots, an army that was growing in number as the deployed ring platform, those transport devices could move through the shield, brought in more robots from the ships in orbit.

The only unit out on the battlefield that wasn't under her command was the war machine that Gothic was currently riding around in. But thankfully he wasn't yet rushing ahead to engage the geth, those robots would soon figure out that they could march through the barrier and then the fighting would begin.

That soon became two units as Jane, Gothic's adopted daughter, decided to join in with the fun. Normally this would be something Sam would object to, the battlefield was no place for an untested child, but this wasn't Jane's first Jump so even if the worst happened she'd respawn soon enough.

Not that there was much chance of that happening as these war walkers were made from technology from many different universes that had been refined and often improved upon over decades by some very intelligent people. If the geth had been able to bring their ships into play they would have the kind of firepower needed to destroy a Phoenix Knight, but the shield would prevent anything not on the ground from passing through.

As the geth moved more of their platforms around the shield so that they could march on the command centre from every direction at the same time, Samatha moved her forces to counter this. Under her command, she had an army of Sentry Bots based on the technology from the Fallout universe, recreated B2 battle droids from the Separatist armies that wouldn't normally be seen outside of the Clone Wars, and ABC warriors that took the role of heavy infantry in Gothic's bot army.

The group that Sam had joined so many years ago had never developed any proper tanks, and she didn't think that they would now, and with the other machines now out on the battlefield it didn't seem like they would ever need them. Still acquiring some sort of tank would be a good idea and Sam promised that she would mention this to the Jumper sometime soon.

Until today it hadn't been much of a concern as with teleporters, starships and portals so easily available getting around safely wasn't much of a concern so armoured transporters had not been needed, but if the group was going to engage in this sort of warfare they would need something better armed and armoured than Makos, the transports they were using now to quickly deliver bots to the right place.

For now, she had other matters to deal with. Geth platforms were starting to pass through the theatre shield and this meant that the fighting had truly begun.

(Line Break)

**Haestrom. Halloween Universe.**

The war walker I now within, which my group called Phoneix Knights, was based on the technology of a type of robotic combat walker in the service of the Imperium and sometimes the Adeptus Mechanicus in the 40k universe, called the Imperial Knights.

Each Knight is piloted by a single human warrior drawn from an ancient feudal aristocratic culture that stretches across the galaxy. Since an Imperial Knight is smaller and less capable in combat than even the smallest class of true Titan utilised by the Collegia Titanica, the _Warhound_-class Scout Titan. Knights normally deploy in squadrons comprised of several of these war machines.

These ancient battlesuits stand thirty to forty Terran feet (9 to 12 metres) tall, are protected by nearly impenetrable Ion Shields and armed with a devastating array of heavy weapons. Imperial Knights are colossal war machines that tower over the battlefield. They are propelled into battle by powerful servos and have the power to kick over tanks and crush soldiers into red paste.

My group's version of this technology was even more formidable as the rebel geth platforms were currently finding out. My personal Phoneix Knight, which was based upon an Imperial Knight of the Knight Errant class, strode over the battlefield as the robots attempted to bring it down.

Alas for the geth, not even their Colossus, war machines equipped with mass accelerator machine guns and a powerful _Siege Pulse_ mass accelerator cannon could do anything against the shields of my war machine. Normally the Colossus is a monumentally dangerous foe, but fortunately, our technology was very far ahead of the geth and the best of it had been used in the creation of the Phoneix Knights.

I wasn't the only Phoneix Knight out here. Jane had decided to join me and while this might seem reckless she could control her war machine just fine having both the ATA gene and a mind powerful enough to make use of the Knight's full capabilities.

Any other time and I might be mad at Jane for risking herself like this, but I'd made her a Knight, which she carried on her person in a capsule, just for times like this, and since this wasn't her native Jump she'd respawn if killed. I could also sense her concern for me so I'd go easy on her later as I was actually in more danger than she was as a powerful enough destructive force, like a nuke, might be able to kill me regardless of all my protections.

"Stay with me, Jane" I ordered over the comm.

She soon replied.

"Yes, sir," she said crisply, sounding very military.

At times it was hard to believe that this Jane was the same girl I'd liberated from that lab in Hawkins just a handful of years ago. She'd matured well and had become an impressive young woman. But this was no time to dwell on such things as I had a planet to conquer.

Once all the geth around here were destroyed we'd have to leave the safety of the shield to hunt down any remains. Lucky for us the shields of these knights were greater than those that protected some starships so the radiation wouldn't be a concern, at least for a few hours and we could return to the protection of the shield whenever we wished.

I began to focus more on the here and now when I noticed a slight drop in the shield strength of my knight. A powerful mind like mine could focus on many things at once, this was how I could control an entire battleship from a chair on the bridge, but there were matters that required more of my attention at times.

This was one of them. Geth war machines, that seemed to the size of rats or small dogs to me, and the regular platforms might as well be bugs, were doing the logical thing and focusing all the fire they could on the biggest target and that happened to me as Jane's version of the Phoneix Knight was smaller and slightly less deadly, having been built for her.

She rode inside our group's version of the Knight Castellan model, rather than a Knight Errant like myself, this meant that her war machine was primarily used as a long-range artillery platform and was capable of striking the enemy from extreme range. Although slower than other Knights, this pattern benefits from substantially increased firepower and much thicker armour than its smaller counterparts. I'd purposely had this model made for her as it was safer for her to hang back and support other war machines.

This proved to have been wise very soon as Jane blasted those platforms and war machine focuses on me from a distance, and this left me free to use my more close up weapons on the lesser platforms, who would be hard to Jane to hit with her Knight.

"Gothic, the geth are landing more platforms just outside of the shield with their small support craft" I was told by Samantha Carter.

Hearing this pleased me. The rebel geth were committing their whole force on this planet to attacking us. Never knowing that more of my companions in cloaked M-ships were waiting to take down all of the geth ships on this planet now that they all converged in one area.

"You know what to do," I said.

Soon the M-ships, which had been hiding from the harmful rays of the sun, would de-cloak, raise their shields and destroy the enemy ships, leaving me free to crush the remaining platforms. However, since the geth existed as programs destroying the hardware was only part of the battle. I would need to destroy their software to which meant taking out the heretic base and any other places the rebel geth had servers stashed.

That would be handled later. Right now I had many platforms to crush and a planet to conquer. Good practice for the future Warhammer Jump.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 4**

**Part 13**

**In Orbit of Rannoch. Halloween Universe.**

While Rannoch was rather arid when compared to my homeworld of Earth, because the planet was formed closer to its star and has slightly less ocean coverage, the world seemed pleasant enough and it was impressive to look from up in orbit. On the world below photosynthetic life was concentrated around rivers and oceans, with large expanses of harsh desert in between the many waterways. The importance of plant life and shade in ancient quarian culture could be told from Rannoch's name, which translated as 'walled garden'.

To the sensors of my starship, the most obvious feature of the quarian homeworld was the numerous heat sources in orbit. From above thousands of geth space stations watched over the planet, but the machines didn't have many platforms actually down on Rannoch. By now there would be more quarians on the surface of the world than geth as the citizens of the Migrant Fleet were working on resettling their homeworld.

The geth had looked after the world, restoring any damage done during what they called the 'Morning War' the conflict that drove the quarians off the planet, or least the geth programs remembered it happening. They were well aware that in reality, they had only existed for a couple of Terran years, but didn't mean that there was no tension between the quarians and the geth, or at least some of the quarians were nervous.

Because of this Padme had decided to host a party of some kind on her ship that involved plenty of high ranking quarians, some geth platforms that could talk (entities somewhat similar to Legion I figured) as well as diplomates from other parties that had some interest in this new alliance, such as the United Federation of Planets, the UNSC, the Earth Alliance, a few alien races I knew nothing about, and the Citadel Council.

Those groups would have a lot of contact with the quarians in the future because I'd funded the creation of a new Jumpgate in a nearby system so now a lot of organisations would be able to reach this part of the galaxy to trade. Also, this part of space could be accessed by the Mass Relays which linked it to Council space, and while they were not happy about this change with the geth they did want to expand galactic trade.

Sure the geth didn't want to involve themselves with the lives of organic civilizations, but they would want to acquire some information and technology. They would likely do that using my consortium or the quarians as middlemen of sorts when trading with organics.

"Where is Faith?" I asked Jane.

Since the Gothic Consortium was a major player in this new alliance, and because this new power bloc would shake things up, and get a lot of attention from powerful groups, it was important for the Gothic Consortium to make its presence known at this gathering.

Other trading organisations would try to muscle in what was our dominion if we didn't show that we were here to stay. As such, I'd wanted to bring as many of my companions to this ship during this party as possible to show that we had a real presence here.

Most of my older companions didn't need me to watch over them at events like this, but I did want to keep an eye on Amy and Jane, Faith should have been here with me as well.

"This isn't her kind of party" Jane replied.

It wasn't as if I cared much about diplomatic affairs such as these. I often left this sort of thing to Padme or one of my other companions with the right skill set, because they had a talent for dealing with this sort of thing and unlike me, they could actually enjoy this sort of thing.

"All she had to do was put on her dress uniform and smile," I said, "Is that so much to ask?".

I felt sure that Jane and Amy were bored as well, as unlike the other companions that I had here they weren't used to this sort of thing. Other companions of mine were happily chatting away with the representatives of groups that I either knew a lot about or very little. I should spend some time talking as well.

As for the dress uniforms, they were just fancier versions of the mostly black outfits we all normally wore when we wanted people to know that we were part of a larger organisation.

"As it turns out, yes," said Amy.

I'd have to pay a visit to Faith soon so as to remind her that she was to follow my commands, but for now, I would have to make nice with some diplomats.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

Faith wasn't surprised when her foster father entered her room with a frown on his face. She'd figured that he would come to punish her for not going to that stupid and boring party, and she would accept any punishment that was heading her way.

"Bare your ass and bend over the bed" Gothic ordered.

The young Slayer undid her belt and pulled down her jeans along with her panties before bending over as ordered. There was no need for them to speak about why Faith needed this. She'd been a bad girl and now she would pay the price for not obeying the Jumper.

"How long will this take, Daddy?" she asked, trying to sound as cute as possible "It's passed my bedtime".

Soon he began roughly squeezing Faith's ass, something that she didn't mind at all, and she didn't really have a bedtime she just knew that if she acted a certain way he was bound to have sex with her, and punish her less, this was something she wanted.

"There's no way I'm waiting too long to fuck you" Gothic admitted.

After groaning softly and biting her lip as getting felt up made her happy, Faith spoke again.

"I hope you'll forgive me," she said.

But not too quickly she hoped.

"Your ass is going to pay for disrespecting me" he promised.

The young Slayer knew that this punishment would not be all bad.

"Yes, Daddy" Faith was now saying while she whimpered submissively "Do whatever the fuck you want to my ass! It's all yours!".

She pushed her ass up higher into the air.

"Damn right it is!" he said.

His hand pinched her butt and smacked it.

"This hot Slayer ass is all mine now" he confirmed, "Maybe if you're a good little girl and take your punishment I'll let you suck my cock".

The teen girl did her best to wiggle her butt.

"Yeah Daddy, I'd love that." Faith stated, "I'll make you cum real hard in my mouth".

That was when the punishment began and Faith cried out in surprise as Gothic used her own belt to punish her butt. The level of noise caused by her crying out and the whacking noise seemed so loud to Faith that she was sure that someone would hear her despite the soundproofing.

As her ass received more and more whacks, Faith opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself. She got spanked all the time, but the belt was much worse. It didn't hurt that bad, and she would heal fast thanks to the powers that Gothic had given her. He'd given her so much and she not been grateful enough, it was right for him to punish her, and she promised herself that she would accept this punishment. She wondered if it hurt more this time because she wanted it to.

"Are you glad that you're getting punished, baby girl?" Gothic asked.

She quickly decided what she needed to say next, and while it was hard to think clearly when your ass is getting bet by a belt, Faith somehow managed it.

"Mmmmm, spank my hot Slayer ass and then fuck it" she begged.

She felt sure that her saying that pleased him, and this turned out to be correct the brunette found soon found out as the Jumper cast a special spell on her before he began to fuck her. She cried out joyfully when the anal penetration began and both of them took a moment to enjoy the feeling.

"You are so tight" Gothic commented, "You really are just the perfect anal slut, aren't you Faith?".

If so that was fine with her.

"Guess I'm just a natural butt slut who was always meant to bend over and get butt fucked by her Daddy" Faith declared even as the fucking started getting more intense "Ooohhhhhh! Yes, daddy! Fuck your little girl's ass good! Bust open my asshole with your enormous dick! TREAT ME LIKE THE TRAMP I AM!".

Faith kept going. Only wanting to be butt fucked more.

I'm a dirty slut who loves it up the butt, and I deserve to be punished!" she yelled "Please punish me, daddy! Spank and fuck my slutty little ass till I can't sit down for weeks!"

SMACK! SMACK!

With that, he began to slap whatever parts of her ass he could and Faith could only scream in response. Her ass would suffer for a while even after this was all done, but right now she didn't care about that all.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. The Tau Ceti System.**

After meeting with a diplomat at a recent reception above the quarian homeworld I'd been informed that this system would soon be invaded by a hostile alien race known as the Harvesters, or as they were known to me, the Independence Day aliens.

Because like the Epsilon Eridani system the Tau Ceti system was so densely populated and so important to galactic commerce, much like the other mostly human systems such as Beta Hydri, Epsilon Eridani, Gamma Leporis, Mu Herculis, and Sigma Draconis, the fact that there was a large group of nasty xenos on the way hadn't been told to the general public so as not to cause a panic. Even I hadn't known until recently and I would have been totally dependant on shared information on this matter if I hadn't sent out some cloaked probes.

From what I'd been able to find out so far the Harvesters were a race of highly intelligent and technologically advanced hive-mind extraterrestrial beings. They were a threat to the whole galaxy as they existed to harvest and destroy planets in order to refuel their massive ships, to grow in number, and to perfect their already impressive technology. They were quite willing to do so at the expense of driving indigenous races to extinction.

The Harvesters operated as nomadic hive minds, travelling in large, technologically advanced spaceships that were capable of holding their entire civilization. As far as we were aware they had no homeworld or colonies, and as such no worlds if their own that could be attacked.

While under the command of their Queens, the Harvesters travel to selected planets and then incapacitate any indigenous populations that could pose a threat, and then harvest the planet's resources until there is nothing left.

Since groups of them had attacked other worlds before they were somewhat known to the galaxy and there was footage of them in action. It had become clear to all in this galaxy that the Harvesters were completely merciless and single-minded in their conquests. They made no attempt to peacefully coexist with other lifeforms and instead prefer to destroy them before moving on to their next target.

The Harvesters are an extremely advanced species in terms of technology. They had mastered the construction and operation of directed energy weapons, very strong deflector shields, and they could construct massive spacecraft. Their technology is both mechanical and biological in nature, hence their very organic appearance. In essence, their technology and other materials are 'grown' rather than manufactured

In terms of FTL travel, these aliens utilize wormholes of some sort so as to significantly decrease the duration of their journeys between the stars, but they don't travel very quickly as the group now heading into this system had taken months just to get from outside the system where their wormhole appeared and past the Ort cloud.

They seemed to be in no rush, and this was giving the organisations that had come to the defence of this system plenty of time to prepare for the attack Since the worlds of this system were so densely populated evacuating their massive populations simply wasn't an option so we would have to protect them.

My probes showed that there were a number of enemy ships on the way. To start with there was a Mothership, which was truly a megastructure and according to my information the central hub for each group of Harvesters. Not all of their motherships were the same size, some were over 2,900 kilometres in diameter and constituted more in mass than all the smaller vehicles of a Harvester fleet if combined.

The Mothership provided nearly impenetrable shields to every smaller vehicle via signals. All ships that enter the Mothership's range are put on automatic pilot and brought to dock in the central transport storage facility at the centre of the ship. Beneath the storage facility is a staging area, where Troop Transports and infantry are assembled. During an invasion, the Mothership will generally remain at a distant orbit and not engage directly with the target but will provide shielding for the smaller vessels.

A mothership came with a number of City Destroyers. A City Destroyer was a 15 mile-wide craft that serves as the primary offensive weapon during an invasion. The ship is dome-shaped, with a command tower protruding from one end. The Destroyer is noted for being slow-moving, but devastatingly effective against populated areas.

In the centre of the underside of the Destroyer is a large cone-shaped weapon that, after charging, delivers an energy blast has the approximate effect of an atomic blast. There are a number of ports across the surface of the Destroyer that may both deploy Attackers or deliver small, concentrated energy blasts capable of destroying human military aircraft.

They also many small fighter-class vehicles known to have similar capabilities to a McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet when in a terrestrial environment, and they could match other starfighters easily enough when in space.

The interior of a Harvester fighter was designed to be commanded by two to three aliens. The small attack craft is known to be armed with two small energy cannons that serve as viable weapons against small targets.

Also, these Harvesters, they had a sort of troop transport, which was a medium-sized craft. The ship was comprised of an elongated dome with a command structure hanging beneath, in a similar vein as a human zeppelin. While landed the Troop Transport rests at ground level, where ramps lead up to the underside, where scores of aliens may be loaded single-file into the craft.

These transports would only be deployed when it came time to mop up any survivors of the City Destroyers and the fighters. By that point, the Harvesters would have destroyed any defenders in space so it seemed unlikely that I'd get to see any of the transports.

"Looks like we are up against a lot" I commented.

The 2D image of Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise-D replied to what I had just said.

"We've battled these aliens before," he told me "the last time we were able to bring down their shields by using a computer virus, but since the different queens are in contact with each other its very likely that they are now aware of this tactic and will have come up with a way of preventing us from using another virus against them".

I figured that someone in Starfleet must have seen the movie.

"So we have no choice but to use force" Picard was now saying to myself and the other captains in the fleet that was forming within this star system "The Harvesters will not even bother to speak with us, and they will destroy all the habitable planets in this system if we do not stop them".

This system was densely populated, for example, the planet Aurora, a world settled by a group of humans called the Spacers, currently possed a population of 200 million humans and 10 billion robots. Another highly populated planet was the Jaridian homeworld.

"The majority of the defence fleet will be made up of the Jaridian navy" Picard was now saying "and Starfleet will aid them".

In the Canadian television series created by Gene Roddenberry and directed by David Winning. The alien Taelons were somewhat dubiously welcomed to a version of Earth, where their advanced technology ushered in a sort of golden age. It turns out, however, that the alien race was sterile and dying, and that they were intent on bioengineering humanity (at the cost of humanity's own self-determination) to serve as proxy warriors in a final confrontation with their millennial hereditary enemies, the Jaridians of the Tau Ceti system.

The body heat of the Jaridians was notoriously out of control to the point that they literally burnt alive as a result. In exchange for helping with this problem, the United Federation of Planets had been allowed to keep a large military presence in this system, including a few dry docks.

"We also have elements of the Andorian Imperial Guard and the Vulcan Defence Force aiding us" the captain then added, "This system sits between their space so they have vested interest in keeping it stable".

Since aspects from many Star Trek era were mixed together there were factions within the Andorian and Vulcan populations who still felt hostility towards each other. Having the Tau Ceti system between them helped to keep things calm as it acted as a buffer.

"How many vessels can the Gothic Consortium send to aid us in this battle?" I was asked by Captain Picard directly "Aside from the Phoenix".

I pretended to give it a little though when I had already decided some time ago.

"Aside from this ship, I'm bringing two more Battlestars with full fighter complements" I answered.

Since I wanted to keep people guessing about how many spacecraft my group had I never mentioned how many ships we had overall to anyone and since the ships we had were hard to scan no one outside of the group would ever be sure that I always flying around on the ship. Starfleet sensors were better than most so it didn't surprise me that Picard knew for certain that the ship I was currently on was the Phoenix.

Others were sending vessels as well, including the Klingons, the UNSC, the Earth Alliance and some other groups. With the sheer amount of ships and firepower it might be possible to bring down the mighty shields of the Harvesters, but I wasn't going to bet on so I was glad that some of my girls were already working on a plan.

(Line Break)

**The Artemis. The Tau Ceti System.**

"Even with our supply of transphasic torpedoes and the aid of the rest of the fleet, we can not win this battle" stated Seven of Nine without a hint of feeling in her voice "We will be able to damage the mothership and even take out a few of the city destroyers, but that will not be enough to save this system. The shields around the Harvester vessels are simply too powerful, as such me must find a way to bypass them".

Within the conference room of the Battlestar Artemis, sat Seven of Nine, Samatha Carter, the younger of the two Tali'Zorahs and Winifred Burkle, the latter two had been invited over to this ship so that they could exchange ideas with the two companions who commanded this Battlestar.

"Can't you just build more of these special torpedoes?" Fred asked.

Like Tali she was looking over the diagrams of the weapons. She'd had been playing catch up for a while now trying to understand the level of science used by Gothic's group, and while she still had much to learn she had a fine mind.

"Maybe we can increase their yield" the quarian suggested.

The two older women in the room had already considered both of those options.

"We just don't have enough time," Sam said, "They aren't exactly easy to build or modify".

In the Star Trek universe, the transphasic torpedo was an advanced type of torpedo weapon of unprecedented destructive potential used by Starfleet. A single torpedo was capable of destroying a Borg cube. This weapon technology was acquired by the crew of USS _Voyager_ in 2378 from Admiral Kathryn Janeway who had come from an alternate timeline.

However, the transphasic torpedoes used by Gothic's groups were not the same as that technology only shared a name with the Star Trek weapons. The torpedoes used by Gothic and his companions had phase cloaks installed within them which allowed the projectiles to go out of phase so as to bypass any defences. This was effective, but the torpedoes were costly to make and difficult to modify due to how complex they were.

"Can we install a phase cloak into a big bomb and just fire that?" Fred wondered.

Samatha suddenly had an idea.

"No," she said, "We can't just stick a phase cloak onto a big bomb, but we can transport a big bomb into the mothership and then denote it near the mothership's power source".

Seven quickly caught up with this idea.

"From what we know of the Harvester's technology all of the other ships in their fleets are provided with the required power for their shields from the mothership" she was now saying "Therefore if we can cripple or even destroy the Mothership then the entire fleet will become vulnerable to our weapon's fire".

There was more for her to say.

"If we take a ship that can phase cloak, such as the runabout that Gothic obtained during the start of the 3rd Jump, and fly it by remote as close to the main power source of the Harvester mothership as possible before denoting we could destroy the mothership," Seven said to the group "We have a few hours before the battle begins, more than enough time to create an explosive device of sufficient yield to destroy the mothership".

Samatha didn't think that this was as simple as Seven thought it would be.

"The power source could be shielded and we can't bring the runabout out of phase within the generator" she pointed out "or the ship would be destroyed before the bomb can be activated, and what if any signal we send to denote is blocked".

Seven had already considered this.

"We have more than enough naquadah to enhance a suitable explosive device to make it destructive enough to overcome any shielding around the power source," debated the former borg drone "and since I will be on the runabout. I will be able to fly it to the optimal point for the device to detonate. When killed I will simply re-spawn within the Cosmic Warehouse as I have done before".

Samatha gave this some thought.

"Maybe I should take my M-Ship in as a backup in case your plan doesn't work" she mused "A second attempt might be needed".

Fred and Tali were a little shocked to hear this.

"You're talking about blowing yourselves!" Tali protested.

Seven and Sam were not concerned.

"Once you have finished your first Jump and properly joined Jump Chain you obtain a form of immortality" Seven of Nine explained "Even if Samantha and I are both killed we will simply reappear within the Cosmic Warehouse after a few days. Only Gothic's death will bring an end to Jump Chain as such he must not come on this mission".

While Fred and Tali had been given this information in the past it was only now that began to understand what it really meant.

"If our plan fails we will need a backup," Sam said to the two newer companions "So while we work on our idea why don't you go see the boss and find out what he has planned".

With that, the four women left the room.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. The Tau Ceti System.**

Now that the battle had begun a person could be forgiven for thinking that the bridge of my ship would be filled with frantic activity, but that was simply not the case, the cloned asari I used as crew, who were all a little genetically different than their sisters who lived in the Mass Effect universe and this one, did not panic because they knew that I had this situation well in hand.

We had several plans on how to end this battle quickly. Already Seven of Nine and Samatha Carter were flying two ships that were out of phase over to the Harvester mothership, they were out of phase and would remain so until it was time to denote their bombs. If one wasn't enough, and given the sheer size of the alien mothership that might be the case, then the second bomb would finish the job.

If they both somehow failed then I'd have to go with the plan I'd made, and that was to board the mothership, by also flying past its shield and hull, and then finding a computer which Cortana could link up to.

My thinking was that if a 20th-century virus could corrupt their computer system then my AI should have no trouble even if the Harvesters had upgraded their internal security since the virus trick was used on a different group of them.

Cortana would bring the shields down and we'd just portal out before the fleet in the system blew up all of the aliens. I couldn't make a portal into the ship because this wasn't the same model of mothership as in the Independence Day movie and as such I could not visualise its interior.

I could even send Cameron in my place who wouldn't care if it was a one-way mission or not, as while she would re-spawn like a killed companion, but I'd rather keep her at my side in case the Harvesters somehow managed to board my vessel.

This could happen as one of their known goals was to improve upon their existing technology so I wouldn't be surprised if they had boarding craft of some kind. They didn't in the movie, but 20th century Earth had no space ships for them to board or any tech they'd want to harvest. The technology on the planets and the vessels in the system came from a wide variety of sources and as such would be tempting to take in a boarding action.

While I still had my transphasic torpedoes as an option my Battlestars simply didn't have enough of them to make any real difference. Taking out a few of the city-destroyers would hurt the Harvesters but not stop them from killing every last living thing in this very densely populated star system.

My absolute last resort to stop the Harvesters would be to use the Nova bomb I'd gotten last year from a wrecked version of the Andromeda Ascendant to destroy the whole system in a very short amount of time.

Sure that would kill everyone, but so would the Harvesters and then they would do again to some other star system in this part of the galaxy which was also full of people. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that as I wasn't sure I could actually fire the Nova bomb and kill everyone here. I was used to having death and violence in my life, but killings billions, even if they were all about to die, I just didn't think I could actually do it.

For now, I needed to focus on the battle as while taking out the mothership would render all the other vessels shieldless it wouldn't render them weaponless and they could still kill millions before they were all destroyed. While the city-destroyers were a big threat they had no ship-to-ship weapons, unlike the mothership that we were all wisely keeping our distance from, but the biggest threat of all was the fighter craft.

In addition to their decent manoeuvrability, and their ability to travel into space unassisted, the fighters possessed the infinitely more valuable ability to produce and envelope themselves in a powerful particle shield that protected the ship from stuff like space debris to small-arms fire, all the way up to one or more successive direct hits from highly explosive air-to-air missiles or 20mm auto-cannon fire.

However, their shields did have limits and could be taken down with directed energy weapons, unlike those of the larger vessels, this was because the shield generators of the fighters were fed energy from the nearest mothership or city-destroyers, and there was so much energy a craft of that size could handle. As such while our own fighters would have trouble bringing down the enemy fighters our capital ships could stop them.

It seemed likely that this method of energy transference was what allowed each fighter to produce enough energy to power both the propulsion, internal avionics, life-support, and weapons systems in addition to maintaining a working constant-use or even multi-use shielding system.

Even my group's most effective naquadah generators would be strained to power all those systems and the Harvesters were fielding thousands of the small craft. The sheer amount of trained pilots they had was both impressive and scary, to say the least.

The idea that the fighters got all their energy from larger craft made sense as in the movie, despite the best efforts of Area 51's scientists working for nearly 50 years in dedicated study and reverse-engineering, no similar power plant could be replicated to power a salvaged Harvester fighter craft. Ironically, during the arrival of the aliens during the War of 1996, the crashed craft spontaneously re-activated as energy was somehow transmitted to it and that was led to the defeat of the aliens.

"We need to capture some of their fighters," I said to Cameron "If we could figure out how the larger ships send the energy and how the fighters make use of it that energy we could use the tech to improve our own fighters".

As long as the equipment wasn't too bulky we could upgrade fighters to take energy directly from the Battlestars, which had more power than they needed, and then the fighters could start to use more powerful weapons as well as shields. Of course, I'd want them to keep their own generators as well, but they could be downsized. Something to look into.

"If their shields do come down try to disable as many fighters as you can with the Star Wars ion cannons" I ordered, "We can beam the aliens out of the fighters later, and let the other Battlestars know about the idea".

Assuming the mothership did go boom as planned, and the other ships in the fleet didn't have their own plan that got in the way, everyone should be too surprised to even notice me snagging a few fighters. I was eager to get my hands on some of their technology.

"We have scans of several types of fighters, Captain Gothic" reported one of the crew.

Since my Battlestar was hanging back, because unlike my companions I wouldn't re-spawn, I was able to study the enemy without worrying about my ship coming under too much fire. The few squadrons of fighters who did get close to this ship were blasted apart by the plasma cannons of my Battlestar.

I noted that were indeed several kinds of fighters. One type that I quickly labelled as Interceptors were more advanced versions of the standard fighter craft. While having a resemblance to the Fighter, this model was equipped with more powerful weapons, with two cannons on the end of each wing, plus two forward cannons. Interceptors had more manoeuvrability as well, and they seemed to be going after our fleet's fighters, including the vipers I'd sent out, and some of them looked to be escorting what I guessed to be a squadron of bombers.

"They are going after Starfleet's drydocks" Cortana informed.

Since the Starfleet of this universe didn't have the shipyards that in the Prime Timeline could be found around and on both Earth and Mars, they were more dependent on the drydocks in this system than their canon counterparts. Losing them would be a big blow to Starfleet.

"Move to intercept" I ordered.

If the shields came down as expected then I would have to content myself with capturing some of these interceptors and maybe a couple of bombers, assuming I didn't blow them all up first.

(Line Break)

**Runabout. The Tau Ceti System.**

Travelling at full impulse across the system while the battle for this system began was a strange experience for the two companions. They were out of phase so anything that they countered, such as waves of enemy fighter craft, simply passed them by, or sometimes right through them, as if they were nothing more than ghosts.

Not that Seven of Nine let such things bother her. Even if she had cared about such things as ghosts, she was too focused on her important mission to even consider how like an immaterial spirit she could be feeling right now.

As for Samantha Carter, she was too busy battling her own fear to worry about much else. On an intellectual level, she understood that she wouldn't die even if Seven failed her mission and she had to blow herself up as well, as she would re-spawn, however, on a more primitive level she wasn't sure if she could actually denote the bomb she'd brought onto the vessel. Most people had a healthy fear of death and couldn't easily take their own lives.

At least she wasn't worried about her M-ship, it like the runabout, was a CP item and would be restored soon enough, she'd find it within the Hangerbay addon soon enough, and even if it couldn't magically reappear she could have simply built a new one.

The mothership moved at a steady pace and was surprisingly fast considering its size. Scans showed that it was mounted with powerful energy cannons. Given the sheer amount of energy being produced by the mothership's main reactor it should be able to shoot multiple targets simultaneously even while defending itself and proving energy to the other ships.

Not that it would bother blowing up the M-ship and the runabout if it was able to detect it, that was the thousands of fighters were for. Seven and Sam knew that while for now, the fighters weren't going to be able to do much against the defending fleet it would only be a matter of time before the defending vessels began to fail as their shields were overwhelmed.

With this in mind, the two women focused on their mission. Seven's runabout passed through the shields of the mothership and Sam lost track of the other vessel, they could detect each other while they were both out of phase, but something inside the mothership was interfering with those scans.

So Sam had to wait and wonder if she would have to attempt the mission as well, and just when she'd decided to fly inside the mothership so as to try her luck the whole thing suddenly exploded, but since Samantha was out of phase she was unaffected at least physically. Emotionally it sure gave her a big shock.

(Line Break)

**The Enterprise-D. The Tau Ceti System.**

"Focus on the fighters" Picard ordered.

The galaxy-class starship shook as a number of alien attack craft opened up their weapons. The shields were holding, but some of the energy of the alien weapon's was leaking through and damaging the Enterprise, and it would only get worse as the number of small craft simply kept increasing in number despite the efforts of the defenders.

"Fire all phasers and give me a spread of photon torpedoes," Riker said to Wolf who was up at the tactical station "and keep firing, we can't let them overwhelm us with sheer numbers".

At times like this Picard actually would have liked to have his counterpart who commanded the Enterprise-E around even if it was weird for them to be two of him, but even that ship wouldn't have much difference here, and it was needed elsewhere. It looked as if they wouldn't be able to win this battle, and if this version of the Enterprise was lost then at least the other Picard would carry on their work.

"What about the viruses?" Picard asked Data "Are they having any effect".

While they'd known that they wouldn't simply wouldn't be able to transmit another virus into the alien mothership's systems it had been worth trying to sneak one via a communication anyway just in case one of the harmful computer programs found a way in.

"The Harvesters are not accepting any signals directed at them" the android reported.

Sheer firepower simply wasn't an option here either as the alien ships had much better shields than any of the defenders, and they worked in such different ways that trying to match frequencies so that their weapon's fire would simply pass through the shields was totally pointless.

The ship shook again and without needing any orders Wolf opened fire again, expending the last of the photon torpedoes as he did. The quantum torpedoes had been used earlier in the battle, so now it was down to phasers. Every time the phasers lashed out they would destroy a single alien fighter craft, but there were so many that it seemed as the Enterprise would be stung to death before too long.

"I'm open to suggestions," Picard said.

The senior officers had discussed battle plans for hours, but nothing they'd come up with had many any difference, and just when Riker was about to suggest that they retreat while beaming out as many people as they could before leaving the system, a plan that would at least save some lives, the alien mothership suddenly, and without any explanation, just exploded.

When that happened the alien fighters began to go out of control, and while the city-destroyers kept coming they lost their shields and soon blasted apart by the powerful weapons of the Jurdian navy. Before long the Andorians regrouped and attacked the large saucers along with the few Klingon ships, a few old birds of prey, that Chancellor Gowron had agreed to send to the battle.

"I want an explanation for what just happened" Picard ordered, "If there's a way to destroy the Harvestor motherships then we need to know about it before the next attack".

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. The Tau Ceti System.**

I felt Seven of Nine vanish from my senses even as the mothership went boomed as planned. I didn't feel her die, because she hadn't died, and while she lacked the power of the Force, she was still a living thing that I knew well so I'd been able to sense her presence in the general area.

"Enemy ships are losing shields!" a member of the crew yelled.

I was already working on the next part of the plan, and to help this along I sat in my command throne. From this seat, I linked my mind to the ship so that I could better control it. I didn't fire the ion cannons that disabled many fighters and other smaller craft, as the crew were doing that, but I did beam out the aliens and disperse their atoms across space so that no one could object to us taking the craft.

Before the battle had even begun I'd been granted salvage right to any enemy craft that I disabled. I felt sure that I would be allowed to study what remained of the mothership and the city-destroyers, but by the looks of things around here, soon there wasn't much left of anything other the fighters and other smaller craft.

"I wonder if they will be able to figure out how the mothership was destroyed?" said Cortana.

Starfleet senors were very advanced, to the point that they made little sense, but all they would find would traces of a runabout if that, and some unknown explosive device, if that.

"I don't really care," I said to the AI as I used my mind to tractor in some of the fighters into the shuttle bay "Once we've gotten a chance to recover any vipers we've got left and Sam's M-ship, we'll leave this system for a while. If Seven wants to come back to poke at the debris she can. I want to go back to exploring".

Helping the quarians recover their home had been nice, and that was still ongoing, it didn't need me to oversee the work, so I should be able to return to my main mission, which was to recover tech and other resources to be studied in the next Jump while having some fun.

"Picard is hailing us" I was informed.

The guy no doubt had some speech about our victory here and why it was so regrettable that we'd had to take so many lives so as to protect others. I'd keep the channel on mute.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 4**

**Part 14**

**The ****Phoenix****. Tau Seti System.**

When I entered the magically expanded hanger bay, it only slightly surprised me to find a group of quarians going over the captured Harverster fighter craft rather than repairing the few Vipers that had returned to the Battlestar after the battle for this system had ended. Not that I blamed them for this as they were volunteers and I was also curious to start taking the small craft apart so as to see how they worked.

"Can I go take a look?" asked Winifred Burkle.

The young woman from Texas, who had come through the Quantum Mirror after the battle had ended, wanted to go join the quarians as they had started stripping the alien fighters, and I granted her permission.

She'd spent much of her time since joining my group studying the scientific knowledge that my companions and I had spent years gathering, and thanks to her own natural intelligence as well as the upgrades that I'd made to her mind, she'd been able to learn a lot, and now she could start applying the knowledge she'd gained in practical ways.

Our losses in terms of fighter craft during the battle with the Harvesters in this system had been high, not because their starfighters had been better but because they'd had sheer numbers on their side. They'd been able to overwhelm the defending fighters and many of the smaller defending ships with those numbers.

While the Harvesters were not insects in terms of pure biology, when it came to fighter combat they did like to swarm their enemy as an insect colony would. Perhaps that explained why the city destroyers didn't have any ship to ship weapons, they built their vessels with specialised roles like how insects in a hive all had a fixed role.

As the quarians engineers got to work I wondered what we could learn from the craft we'd grabbed just as the battle ended. It would be good if we could improve the vipers in the near future and I would have their numbers increased as well as make improvements as clearly we were going to need fighter craft in the future.

"Perhaps we should head back to quarian space" suggested Cameron "The new base will be ready soon and you can let your quarian allies study this new technology there".

That did make sense.

"I want to stick around for a while in case anyone around here figures out how the Harvesters were destroyed," I said to the cyborg "If we all leave at once it might look odd".

Already the other two Battlestars that were commanded by some of my companions had left once Seven had been respawned, but we were staying behind.

"Besides Starfleet is combing the debris, and they promised to share any data they recover and to fairly give out samples of any intact tech they find. I want as much of that as we can get our hands-on".

Clearly Harvester technology was very advanced, at least in some ways, and I wanted to learn more about it. But all of a sudden I didn't really feel in the mood for messing around with alien tech so I decided to hang out in my quarters.

I didn't exactly feel depressed or sad, I was more unsatisfied than anything else. I'd not come to this universe with the intention of fighting in large scales battles, but I'd found myself in that position, and while it had been the right thing to do to kill all those Harvesters it still unsettled me to have done it.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Tau Seti System.**

Due to her empathic powers, Raven had been able to sense that something was up with her Master.

She'd been spending a lot of time in her room reading up on subjects that interested in her to be found in the ship's database or in one of the many books she kept in her personal library that was within with a larger on the inside magical chest. But that didn't mean she wasn't somewhat aware of what was going on board the Battlestar.

The apprentice of Gothic had decided to something about her teacher's somewhat negative mood, and if she knew one thing about men, it was that sex tended to make them happy, the only other methods of cheering them up she knew about involved food and video games but she figured sex would be more effective.

Raven smirked at Jane before using her hand to free Gothic's cock from its confines. It was already hard and while the former half-demon was no expert at pleasing men she'd read a lot of the subject and had enough experience with the Jumper to have a fair of an idea of how to use sex to cheer him up.

For some reason, she was feeling a little competitive with Gothic's adopted daughter, there did seem to be some minor bit of rivalry between the companions it just wasn't expressed very often and it was rare for Raven to care about such things. For some reason, she did now and wanted to show Gothic how good she could be to him.

"That's better," she said before turning to face her master's adopted daughter" now watch me take a cock that's way too big for you".

Raven removed her jewelled belt and then her cloak before she crawled up onto the bed, she kept moving until her face was close enough to the erect penis in the room. She placed her lips against the hard cock and began to slowly lick it. Running her tongue up and down the shaft, she felt it's warmth against her face. She could feel how it pleased her master, and that just made her hornier.

Before long Raven reached the back of the cock and began to suck on his balls as seen a girl do in a video she'd not to watch but had due to curiosity. As she did so she had also slid her leotard to the side once again and soon she was playing with her pussy, her fingers working to prepare herself for what would hopefully be a good fucking

Jane was highly aroused as well and had come over and sat on the big, soft bed Gothic slept in so she could better see the show. She had her Cheerleader's skirt hiked up, not that there was much of it to hike up, and her cute pink panties were down around her ankles. She'd purposely put on that outfit before coming to visit Gothic this evening because she knew how much he liked to see her in it.

The girl once known to all only as 11 was biting her lip lower and fingering her twat at an increasing pace while thinking about the cock she could see Raven licking. She was picturing it in her mind, thinking about it pounding her over and over again, as her Daddy used her tight little cunt for his pleasure. Something in her view he didn't do nearly often enough, and she planned on changing that.

Raven wasn't paying any attention to Jane as she openly masturbated, she was too wrapped up in the very important blowjob. Like some of his other companion, the former Teen Titan sometimes used sex to express how grateful she was towards the Jumper, and while the magic-user had in the past been more passive during such sessions she'd decided that now was a good time as any to change that.

Opening her mouth she placed her lips around his head and then locked them tightly down on his shaft sucking so hard her cheeks sucked inwards. putting the blow in blowjob. Gothic made a low moaning noise as he felt the pleasure of having his cock sucked with such gusto. Then Raven pulled back till only the tip of his penis was still trapped between her lips before pushing back down again taking inches of man meat into her mouth.

"Hey, I want a turn" demanded Jane, sounding a little childish.

Raven stopped what she was doing so that she could smirk at the younger woman.

"Think you can handle it?" she asked.

To her surprise, Jane effortlessly took as much of Gothic's cock into her mouth as Raven had. The magic-user had to wonder if the psychic had been practising this as Raven had with a certain yellow fruit. Not that she would ever admit to doing that sort of thing.

After Jane had her turn the former part-demon decided that she was going to need to up her game. With that in mind Raven moved in front of Gothic, and got onto all fours, she presented herself to him like a dog.

Her well-sized ass and bare pussy were exposed due to her moving the fabric of her outfit, which was a black version of the outfit she'd use to wear, and the materials of this clothing were vastly superior to what she'd used to wear. They were black, offered as much protection light armour, and could absorb energy.

She wiggled her ass in the air, inviting the Jumper to take his pick of holes.

"Please, Master I need it" she pleaded.

Gothic wasted little in the way of time, and soon found an entrance, his thick cock was now pushing into a waiting hole that was proving to be harder to get into that expected so he pushed and with a thrust he was in. It felt very good to him but Raven had a different reaction, at least at first.

"Master what is it with you and butt sex!" she yelled.

Even if that had been a protest he wasn't planning on stopping, Gothic started humping her asshole with each thrust pushing deeper into her. Raven's ass was hurting, but she'd sucked him good as had Jane so it slid in a lot easier than it otherwise might have. Still, she had to wonder if he was going to forget about her poor pussy and just fuck her ass from now on.

After a few moments spent adjusting to the sensation that was still somewhat strange to her, Raven was actually feeling pretty good and she had begun fingering herself again. Gothic kept pumping in and out at high speed, pushing his cock so far into her that she could feel his balls with the tips of her fingers.

While watching the show, Jane continued to rub her clit furiously, she was sloppy wet and had brought herself to orgasm more than once by this point. She felt hornier than she ever she had before. Watching her Daddy fuck another girl was a lot more erotic than she would have imagined.

Meanwhile Raven had face buried in the soft sheets of the bed and she was letting Gothic support her hips with his hands so that she could free her fingers up for other things. By now both hands were working her pussy, one rubbing her clit while the other was used to drive fingers into her soaked cunt. She had started with 2 but now had 3 inside her, and she found herself talking dirty.

"Oh Master, that's so good" she started by saying "I'm your bitch, fuck me!".

Saying that came as a surprise to the spell-caster, she'd not meant to speak in that way, and she might have spoken more if not for the fact that the Jumper was now pounding into faster than before, and when that happened Raven's world became nothing more than a desperate attempt to hold on the bed as her ass was pounded by a pro.

He only picked up the pace even as Jane asked if she was going to get a turn. Raven figured that Gothic would finish inside her before long and that Jane would have to wait a while for any sex.

This made sense as the former Teen Titan had a much superior ass and could take the discomfort with ease having been through much worse during her life. In fact, she was enjoying herself despite the pain.

Still, she was grateful when did finally cum inside her poor abused ass as she was quite sore and fancied a hot bath very much. Not that she expressed this, she only smiled at her Master and excused herself.

(Line Break)

**Gothic Consortium Base. Rannoch.**

Only quarian engineers and geth platforms working together could have so quickly built a base for my consortium to use while on this planet. The base was basically just an Ancient style tower, quite similar to many that I'd had built during the Star Wars Jump, and this no doubt because the older of the Talis had decided to have built that way.

Since arriving at the base, which would be used as an organisation centre, a place from where the Consortium's business interests could be directed, it had been upgraded in both terms of the technology added and the magic that had been used to make improvements. This work wasn't finished yet, but I'd left whatever else needed to be done to my hard-working companions.

One of the improvements I'd already made was to expand what had been a rather small room into a suitable space for training. No matter how powerful I became in terms of the spell I could cast or the weapons I could wield, it was important to practice as many of combat skills as possible in case I needed them.

"I want to link Rannoch to the colonies we plan to have a presence on with some our special Stargates" Tali was currently saying to me "If we set them up in this base then we can make sure that they are operated by people that we train".

While I was supposed to be focused on the training that was about to begin I didn't mind Tali talking as my advanced mind could process much more information than the average human so she wasn't actually distracting me.

I could even think about how our Stargates, which were always created in pairs that linked to each other over a limited number of lightyears and no other gate, would remain separate from the Stargate network that already existed in this galaxy.

This was good because not only were our simpler Stargates cheaper to make they were also safer since far less could wrong with them, an example of this was that you couldn't use a Stargate destroying weapon like Anubis and Sokar did the show unless you had the matching gate to the one you wanted to blow up, and there were safeguards in my version to prevent overloads.

After deciding to build a few gates for the quarians that could be handed over to them in the future I devoted all of my attention to my foes in this training exercise. They were top of the line combat droids and they were my opponents, five of them spread out around me armed with a mixture of ranged and close combat weapons.

They were gladiator droids created to fight each other for the amusement of the masses over in the Star Wars galaxy, but they performed another duty here they helped prepare me for the day I might face such deadly combat droids in the future, and given how crazy this galaxy could get it might happen.

They attacked as one blaster bolts fired from the droid facing my front and my back. Moving with speed greater than should be possible my Lightsaber blocked the bolts and sent them to blast into the walls as well as the force field that protected the stands.

Before I could think of attacking a flame-throwing droid fired at me, and with a burst of Force Speed, I avoided the attack. After that, I threw my sabre with my telekinetic powers and removed the flame thrower from the battle but that didn't stop the droid from charging me, its other arm had a nasty spiked weapon on it.

My danger sense warned me just in time of a threat. I dropped and rolled to the floor. Metal darts flew overhead and embedded themselves into the spiked weapon droid slowing it down long for me to get back up.

Now that we were a few seconds into the fight they were all almost on top me and I hadn't taken a single one down yet. I summoned my sabre back and deflected another round of blaster bolts this sending a few shots into the droids. None of them dropped but they seemed to taking some damage now.

I moved again to dodge an axe-like weapon which cracked the stone floor in a shower of sparks. Another droid tried to remove my head with a circular saw but I ducked and it struck the axe wielder which was still trying to remove its weapon from the ground. With those two kept busy for a few heartbeats I backflipped before I engaged the one sneaking up behind me, it was the one that I had damaged earlier by removing its flame thrower.

With some well-timed moves, I finished it off by cutting it into a few pieces with my weapon. One down four to go.

Another shower of metal darts fired but I hadn't kept still long enough for it to matter. I sent out a blast of TK power strong to knock over dart thrower. My telekinetic powers were formidable in battle.

Axe and Saw were now both back in the game, and the last droid which I had named Sword, rushed me while the others moved to surround me. Sword was less boxy than the others as it was humanoid in shape and it wielded two blades. It tried to dice me up as I had done to the flame-throwing droid mere seconds ago.

It didn't work, its crude blades were removed by my sabre and I followed that up with a very powerful blast of magical lightning. Sword seemed to have shut down but that could have been a ruse so I didn't count it out yet.

Axe was more aggressively programmed it seemed as it charged me yet again. Saw attacked from my left a second later, I removed one axe's arms and moved out of Saw's range.

I knew that had to end this soon as I would tire the machines wouldn't and while only seconds had passed I was calling heavily on the Force.

A great blast of Force power sent them all flying and I charged them for a change. Axe was chopped down quick but I had no time to dwell on that as I had to move before more blaster bolts were fired. Which only hit the now rising dart thrower, taking it out of action. Two droids were taken down in that single attack.

Saw was all that was left and this combat droid was the fastest of them all. It went on the defence keeping me back with its weapons while firing a wild pattern of blaster bolts. I didn't have time to send them back but I would stop them from hitting me.

This droid was a problem for me as it could fire hundreds of shots at me and I would make a mistake when defending myself long before it ever did. I could use my power to control machines but that required time to focus so again I called upon the Force knowing that later I'd pay for this by needing to rest more.

Now ready to end this I moved to the side, buying myself a moment while the bot moved to re-acquire me as a target, held out my hand and made a squeezing motion, the droid's body was crushed in an invisible vice. Once it shut down I sat down to catch my breath, that had been very intense even it hadn't lasted very long.

"Okay that was super impressive," said Tali.

That had just been a workout.

"Manufacturing those Stargates shouldn't take long since your people aren't going to be inhabiting too many of your former colonies," I said as a few tedbots came in so as to clear up the mess, they would repair the droids so I could practice with them again later on, "We can start after I go for a quick shower".

Tali followed me.

"Need someone to wash your back?" she asked.

I didn't, but I wouldn't mind the company so Tali followed me into the shower which was a group shower in case more than one person worked out at the same time. When we got inside the locker room I quickly undressed but Tali took her time, removing each part of her suit as I watched.

Once done she stood there so as to let me admire the view for a while. Quarian facial structure and hair actually made them very similar to humans in physical appearance, not that humans often came in purple, but terms of the head and torso they looked more human than the asari did.

In this universe, a reality that contained more alien races than could be countered, there were many races that looked so human you'd need to scan one to tell the difference, but in the Mass Effect universe, it was worth noting that while quarians were biological very different from humans they did look a lot like us in some ways.

Unlike humans, they had three thick fingers on both hands which include a thumb, an index finger, and a long finger, similar to the middle fingers for humans, as well as three toes on each foot. Their lower legs were bowed backwards significantly when compared to humans. But when it came to the things that matter they were very humans, if not better, quarian women had very nice butts and hips.

Tali walked off into the shower and I followed. We both stood under the water, however, we didn't try to get clean, we were far more interested in getting dirty. I stood behind Tali and kissed her neck as my hands roamed over her body. I knew exactly what to rub or squeeze to get her to make a noise, and I'd practised this so much over the decades that I could play her like a musical instrument.

Once the foreplay was over, and Tali was signalling her desire for my more by grinding her fabulous ass into my erection, I bend her over enough so that I could slip into a pussy made wet by more than the shower.

"We were starting to wonder if you were just to fuck our asses from now on" Tali commented as I began to fuck her.

Clearly, my companions had been discussing the fact that I'd been preferring anal sex recently.

"I can change holes if you like" I offered.

Tali twisted her upper body so as to make eye contact with me.

"Please fuck my slutty pussy, Captain" she requested.

I picked up the pace and Tali was forced to place both of her hands on the wall of the shower so that she could push back against me and not end up getting knocked over. As she pushed back I began to fuck her faster and faster, using her cunt for my pleasure. The movements of her body and the sounds she made let me know that she was fine with this.

All I did for a while was use her pussy to make myself feel good, and if Tali spoke to encourage me I didn't hear her. I lost myself in the pleasure of the moment.

(Line Break)

**Vulcan. Halloween Universe.**

Before I'd even finished building and setting up a small number of paired stargates within quarian space I'd been offered a job by the Vulcan High Command of all people. They were the most powerful governmental body on Vulcan during the early 22nd century in the Star Trek galaxy and its _de facto_ military government.

Because the Vulcan people of this universe came from different time periods, and because they were a very hostile universe The High Command had been recreated and was responsible for overseeing Vulcan military forces and civilian organizations, as well as Vulcan's space fleet, diplomatic missions, and scientific research. Although they did answer to the leaders of their own people's overall civilian leaders and the Federation Council, all of which were democratically elected.

While it hadn't been mentioned I felt sure that I'd been offered the job that I would soon find out more about because of how I'd recently helped out Starfleet. I was being offered a good amount of Federation credits for my aid now, but I would exchange them soon since tangible currency and trade goods were simply much more useful when doing business in this universe than electronic money.

"The High Command's liaison officer is ready to beam aboard" I was told.

I signalled for her to beamed on board and in a moment there was a female Vulcan on my bridge. She wore a grey coloured body-hugging jumpsuit that somehow covered everything while still leaving very little to the imagination.

"Greetings Sub-Commander T'Pol," I said.

She saluted in the Vulcan style.

"Greetings Captain Gothic" she replied.

Since her people didn't care for such things, and because I'd known who was coming onboard hours in advance I didn't bother with any small talk.

"So where are we going and what is our mission?" I requested to know.

She quickly explained about the Delphic Expanse was an area of space approximately fifty light-years away from Earth. Nearly two thousand light-years across, the Expanse was riddled with a web of dangerous spatial anomalies and was surrounded by a dense layer of thermobaric clouds, which made navigation extremely hazardous for starships. In some regions of the Expanse, the laws of physics did not function reliably. Artificially created by transdimensional beings using a vast number of massive spheres,

According to the records a Klingon vessel once attempted to enter the Delphic Expanse. When it reemerged, the entire crew was anatomically inverted but still alive. After this incident, the Klingons would not risk entering the Expanse. Vulcan ships had also entered the Expanse, but only a few had ever returned.

The Triannons, a native species which regarded the Expanse as the "Chosen Realm," an area that had been created by supernatural beings they referred to as "the Makers," in preparation for their eventual return. As they spent more time in the Expanse, the _Enterprise_ crew discovered that the Triannon myth was based in fact and that the Expanse had been created by a race of transdimensional beings who were attempting to reconfigure space to make it habitable for their species as a prelude to invasion.

"As for our objective, probes sent out by the Expeditionary Group found what some would call a Space Hulk" I was told.

The Vulcan Expeditionary Group was a Vulcan organization. Members of this group were normally trained at the Vulcan Learning Center and then the Vulcan Science Academy.

As for the Space Hulk, it was a massive conglomeration of lost ships and wrecks fused together. They drifted through space and in and out of the warp and during the millennia the lost ships join together into one enormous body. Some became so huge that they had their own atmosphere and gravity. Since the hulks often exit and re-enter the warp seemingly at random, searching or travelling in them is dangerous in the extreme

Space hulks are dangerous in other ways, as they are commonly used as a means of transport by certain unsophisticated factions. Orks, Genestealers, and Chaos renegades use them occasionally to invade other worlds.

Therefore the mission of boarding space hulks is extremely dangerous and normally entrusted to Terminators, a Space Marine Chapters' most experienced elite warriors who are heavily armed and armoured. In some cases, this is an impossible task, due to too-powerful enemy resistance. In such cases, the bombardment and total destruction of the hulk is the only viable alternative.

"We have a science station prepared" I informed the liaison officer "One of my crew will show how it works".

While preparing for her arrival I'd figured that she'd prefer to make herself useful rather than sit her quarters while we did all the work.

"I will adapt to your technology as best I can" was all the woman said.

Unlike the ships of the Star Trek universe and many other science fiction settings, Colonial battlestars, and my Battlestars that were based upon the Colonial vessels, were centrally operated from the Combat Information Center, or CIC, the Battlestar's nerve centre. It performed both the functions of a bridge and the CIC in naval parlance, as the vessels are also steered from the CIC, for lack of a better term.

My Battlestars bridges or command centres, whatever you wanted to call them, were deep inside the ships so there was usually no view screen, we used monitors and holographic projections. But during the journey here I'd installed a large monitor along one wall so that T'Pol would have something to look at.

The Command and Control station, the primary station within CIC used by the bridge officers was separate from the science station I'd set up. The C&C station was basically a large hexagonal table, with a retractable information display tower bearing a number of LCD screens suspended above it. There were no chairs as I liked looking at the asses of the Asari working at their stations. I'd made sure that from my chair I could check out T'pol very fine bum.

Of course, I was going to try to get into my bed. I might fail since Vulcan's were so repressed most of the time, but I liked the idea of winning her over.

"Take us to hyperspace" I ordered.

The trip to the Hulk wouldn't take very long so I best start preparing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 4**

**Part 15**

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

While sitting in my command throne on the bridge of my Battlestar, I brought up a full 3D hologram of the Space Hulk which seemed to have floated out of the Delphic Expanse sometime recently. The vessels that made up the Space Hulk had been fused together into a total mess that was made up of many different ships all of which were either from different science fiction franchises or at least from other time periods within a franchise that contained space travel.

A few months back some of my companions and I had explored what at first had seemed to be a Space Hulk, but that mess had actually been caused by some failure of the out of control chaos spell that had created this universe. Some of the matter of the original universe, an asteroid, had only been partly converted in a few different vessels, and those ships had become fused to the asteroid.

This was something different, for starters while there was an asteroid involved, there was a lot more going on with this Hulk than just problem with the chaos mafic, and I didn't think it was the Warp that had caused the many vessels to become fused together. After scanning the Hulk I felt certain that the sphere which was at the rough centre of the Space Hulk was the cause of the Hulk's existence.

The Sphere-Builders were a humanoid species native to some trans-dimensional realm. As one of the factions in the Temporal Cold War, they were responsible for the creation of a widespread network of massive spheres within the Delphic Expanse as the first step in their plan to colonize the Milky Way Galaxy, or at least a major part of it, I didn't know all the details.

Somehow the Sphere-Builders created a network of spheres that were designed to generate spatial anomalies that would reconfigure space to suit their needs. If the process was completed this reconfigured space would become inimical to all existing lifeforms. The spheres' activity isolated the surrounding region behind a barrier of thermobaric clouds, creating the hazardous Delphic Expanse.

No one knew why they were doing this, or even if they had anything do with the spheres in this reality as the spheres were a creation of the Halloween Spell just like everything else in this universe, but I wouldn't rule out the sphere builders becoming involved in affairs in this universe at some point. I had to wonder if I'd become a part of those events as well.

"How many Sphere's are there in total?" I wondered.

Even my ship's sensors couldn't tell me that, but perhaps T'pol had that information and this version of her might have even been inside the expanse.

"At one point there were as many as 72" she informed me "But now there are about fifty as we know that at least twenty have been destroyed over the past two years and as far as we know no new spheres have appeared. We are certain what happen to two of the spheres, this Space Hulk might explain the fate of one of the unaccounted for spheres".

A person might think that my Judgement Day Perk would tell me if the Sphere Builders were going to destroy whole worlds, but this universe was a big place and the information changed as events did as such the future was fluid, and the amount of chaos magic involved only further confused things. Even my powerful mind simply couldn't keep track of it all so I didn't bother. I had plenty of other ways to gather information.

"Much of the information gathered by your scans confirms what the Vulcan cruiser sent by to High Command to investigate what you call a Space Bulk already told us" T'Pol was saying as she looked over the hologram "Somehow a sphere from within the Expanse has become mobile".

By the looks of things an asteroid with attached engines had rammed into the sphere and started pushing it around while meeting other craft that ended up becoming part of the Hulk become of the strange effects of the sphere on space in this universe. Starships from within the Expanse had fused into the growing Hulk upon getting too close.

This made next to no sense, as that wasn't how the spheres worked, and in all of my files, there was only once alien race insane enough to even try something like this. The Orks.

"These other vessels have become part of the Hulk as it moved through the Expanse" the Vulcan lady was now saying "and while studying them would have been a boon to the scientists of my world the High Command would not have risked sending a cruiser this close to the Expanse if they were the only ships".

To my disappointment this version of T'Pol, apparently there were a few of her knocking around, was married and had a daughter back home, as such I was not going to attempt seducing her, but I was willing to work with her on this mission as we could all benefit from its success.

"This vessel is what made the High Command risk sending one of our cruisers so far from home," she said as the hologram zoomed in to show one of the ships that made up the Space Hulk "It's technology if properly studied could greatly aid the defence of my world".

Like many worlds in this hostile universe, the planet Vulcan was in danger of being raided or even invaded, by dangerous races and factions. And while they were a pacifist species they'd adapted to this universe by focusing their resources and energies on defending their homeworld. Lucky for them Nero, if he was around in this reality, hadn't blown up the planet as of yet.

Between my files and what T'Pol had told me the Vulcans had upgraded a number of Surak class vessels from a past era. These ships were equipped with powerful tractor beams, decent shields and some deadly beam weapons. Not that this had prevented one of these ships from becoming part of the Hulk. Any vessel that got too close would be joining it due to the strange effects of the Sphere on the space around it.

The ship that we were all most interested in was the _Retribution_-class Battleship, which was a heavy capital ship of the Imperial Navy. The class is one of the oldest patterns of Imperial Battleship in service in the 40k universe and they built in the Martian orbital shipyards of the Ring of Iron.

In this universe, the Ring of Iron didn't exist, at least not fully, because that version of Mars was a fusion of many versions of the red planet, but one day in the not so distant future the Ad Mech of this universe might build a new Ring of Iron and after that, they could build ships like the _Retribution_-class Battleship.

The _Retribution_-class battleship's traditional armoured prow would destroy most vessels that it rammed into and the multiple-tube plasma engines meant that while this ship wasn't very agile when compared to other ships it could move quite fast at sublight once it got going.

Another thing I knew was that the_ Retribution_ Battleships along with the _Emperor_-class are known to have a huge golden monument relating to the Imperium atop its bridge, and this ship did, but it had become warped.

An observation of mine on the appearance of this mighty space-faring vessel were engine fins. Both the _Emperor_ and _Retribution_-class Battleships have long fins to the port and starboard sides of the main engines sitting vertically with some additional thrusters built into them with a third vertical one sitting in the middle between the engines. I had no idea what they were for.

In any was more interested in the weapons than anything else as this ship had some serious guns. The _Retribution_-class was able to deliver a devastating broadside assault on any enemy foolish enough to enter weapon's range, and it was also equipped with impressive ordnance capabilities.

The main armament of the _Retribution_-class were its rows upon rows of mighty weapon batteries lining the sides. These are able to fire a devastating spread over extreme ranges, crippling enemy ships before they even get within range to return fire.

If closing on an enemy vessel, torpedoes fired from the _Retribution were _equally capable of causing extreme damage. As with many Imperial battle craft, the ship is also equipped with a series of Lance turrets along the dorsal of the ship.

These are more accurate than the flank batteries, but their numbers were fewer. They were normally used for finishing off an enemy ship that the main weapons had already crippled, or they were for providing return fire when the battleship is closing in on its foes.

Ships of this class are considered the backbones of the Imperial Navy and often served as a fleet's flagship, however, the lack of an enhanced sensor suite make the _Emperor_-class Battleship the preferred choice for this mission type.

Due to poor manoeuvrability, however, these battleships require a large number of Escorts to deal with fast-moving threats. Which might explain how it ended up getting rammed from behind by the sphere that would have been pushed around by the Ork Roc that had rammed into it at some point. Things must be really crazy inside the Expanse.

"This is a Borg Probe" the liaison officer for this mission informed as she pointed at a part of the Space Hulk "and while the Hulk has not been assimilated there could be drones still on board".

The Borg probe was a type of manned probe starship used by the Borg Collective in the 24th century. The craft had an elongated shape. It was armed with beam weapons that made it an equal match to a Starfleet _Intrepid_-class starship in terms of firepower. In addition to a crew of Borg drones, the ship was also equipped with robotic auto-regeneration units, at least according to a note in my files. The probe even had transwarp drive capability with the use of transwarp coils.

Normally even the idea of some Borg close by would be enough to panic many people, however, I'd dealt with the Borg a few times before and I had tactics to handle them as well as weapons that I knew to be effective against them. At least as long as there weren't too many Borg to deal with.

"If there are Orks onboard they worry me more than Borg drones," I told T'pol "and we don't even know what some of the smaller ships even are".

Due to meteor impacts and other damage done to the hulls of the ships that made up the Space Hulk we could roughly tell how recently a ship had been added to the Hulk. Some Suliban cell ships were a new addition, as were a few Babylon 5 universe raiders that must have tried docking with the Hulk so they could raid it.

"I'm pretty sure that ship there is a Colonial Marines warship" I commented.

The United States Colonial Marine Corps (USCM), commonly known as the Colonial Marines, is the United Americas' primary "force-in-readiness", founded in 2101. They specialize in force projection, being able to operate independently in environments far from home for extended periods thanks to their technological prowess and sizeable space fleet at their disposal.

"Do we have any information on what they are up in this universe?" I asked anyone who could answer me.

Cortana's hologram soon appeared before me.

"According to our database, they are the private military force for the Wayland-Yuntai company," the AI told me "They have a number of outposts on remote planets and a few colonies under their control, but other than that they aren't very important".

Since they existed to make a profit I figured that Wayland-Yuntai must have sent in their soldiers to the Space Hulk to try and collect some advanced tech, and this in part explained why my vessel was here, only we also needed to find any Vulcan who weres still alive.

"I don't we can recover your cruiser given that its become wrapped around the sphere like those other ships," I said to T'Pol "and we can't beam aboard any survivors as we can't detect any life signs".

There were living things with the Space Hulk, I could feel them via the Force, and there was danger here, but that was all I could sense.

"Since there is too much interference for the transporters how do you intend to board the Space Hulk?" T'Pol asked, "We can not even send a shuttle as any ship attempting to dock with the Hulk will become part of it".

That was a good question.

"I have my ways," I told the alien babe.

We would need to send some probes in first so as to find a suitable location to appear and then a portal of some kind would need to be created so that we could send over enough bots to secure an area within the Hulk. Once that was done, we could start looking for people who wanted off the Hulk while stripping it of any useful tech, and if it proved to be a hazard we'd need to find a way to blow it up. Thankfully my group wasn't lacking in things that made big booms.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

Raven had proven her worth by setting up a portal of sorts between my ship and the Space Hulk that we now had guarded on both ends. Here on my ship the room that had mere hours ago been only for storage had been transformed into a staging area for the long term operation that would involve not only boarding the Hulk so as to look for friendlies to extract, but also securing the Hulk so that it could be stripped of any tech of value and raw materials that we could sell.

For the last few hours, we'd all worked very hard. The magic users sustained the portal and used spells to make both sides of the portal as safe as possible from anyone who tried to make it unstable. I could have opened up a portal myself, but that kind of portal tended to be short-lived, and I wanted to be able to focus all of my powers on any threats within the Hulk. Since even my powers might not be enough if we ran into stuff like genestealers and xenomorphs I was making sure to arm and armour myself in the best stuff we had available.

Also, I'd moved some companions in and out of stasis so that I could take Triss and Veronica with me into the Hulk. While not powerful companions they were well suited for dangerous missions such as this one and they both had experience using the Iron Monger battlesuits.

Within the staging area techs of a few different races and bots of many kinds worked to prepare of the mission. They would be busy for a while as we would need to send over small armies of combat droids for this mission and we'd be sending back lots of technology that would quickly need to be safely stored away for later examination. As for the raw materials, some would need to be correctly stored in order to avoid any health and safety issues.

"Give me your capsules" I requested.

Once I had the small devices I placed them in a special slot and instructed the two women on what to do next.

"These are new" Triss commented as she and her lover climbed into what seemed to be metal booths "What do they do?".

The booths were indeed new, something I'd actually started working on while waiting for the Vulcans between meetings back when sorting out the details of this job. Vulcan High Command had not expected to respond to their offer so quickly so I'd had some time to tinker.

"These booths use a mixture of replicator tech, transporters, virtual construction and particle synthesis to create and equip weapons and armour for you depending on the needs of the mission" I explained as I began to use the machines "With these, you just need to stand in the booths and they do all the work. The booths keep you still while your armour is constructed around your body, or if you want to use existing equipment it can be beamed into the booth".

I'd not had the technology to create these booths until recently, but now that I'd made them it was possible to arm and armour myself for a mission in a fraction of the time it used to take. And the long process of removing arms and amour took seconds, the booths would even replace damaged equipment. Also, if myself or one my companions ever wanted to use weapons and armour we already owned, as we all liked our personal gear, then the capsule the stuff was stored into simply had to be inserted into the slot on the side of the booth.

It was more time consuming to create new armour and weapons for a mission, but this only delayed things a little and mostly the booths were for the organic crews and soldiers that I sometimes employed or even created. They could pop into the booth, get equipped and be deployed without me having to go to the trouble of mass-producing suitable equipment in advance. These would have been great during the Stargate and Star Wars Jumps I'd just not had the tech for them back then.

The booths had limits. It couldn't make magical items, and certain materials simply couldn't be artificially created, and the design for each item that could be made had to be programmed into the booths, but they could still be a big time saver. Once the booths were up and running they took a lot of energy to keep operational, not this was a problem for my group, the booths were part of the ship, which had a ZPM we could upon if extra juice was ever needed.

When the booths opened both Triss and Veronica stepped out and they were wearing their personalised Iron Monger suits. The two women were armed with Stormbolters and while Veronica had her Power Fist her partner would be using a Chainfist.

When I came out of the third booth a few moments later in my version of Grey Knight power armour the two women were impressed by what they saw.

"Nice new tech," said Veronica "What's it for?".

I explained to them that this suit of powered armour had been constructed for combat against supernatural foes

"So what's the staff for?" Triss questioned, "and is that a skull?".

While my armour had wrist-mounted bolters for ranged killing that were fed ammo via the replicator that was built into the power back of the suit, I carried some weapons for close combat, such as two swords on my hip and a big staff in my hand.

This staff was new. I'd made it from a few different metals that were found on the Dragon Age world and within the staff were slivers of psychically tuned crystals that would enhance my mental powers. At the top of the staff was the skull of the ancient vampire known as the Master, I had two of them, the skull had mystical power of its own, and I'd covered the skull with ebony from Morrowind so as to protect it.

Within the skull's empty sockets were two crystals, both of which were blue, one was attuned to the Force and the other one was charged with magical energy. Which made this staff a wonderful tool for enhancing my powers and I'd made it bulky and sturdy enough to be used while in this armour. The staff also needed to be able to handle the energies that were channelled through it when I used my powers, as such normal materials couldn't have been used during its creation.

However, while it could be used in hand to hand combat since it was made from strong materials it would be unlikely that I would employ the staff in such a way as its purpose was to make the use of my powers less of a strain, and I had my swords for close-quarters combat, or I could just crush the life out of people using the sheer strength afforded to me when I wore this armour.

"The armour and outfit will be of great help if we encounter anything demonic or magical, and we might so as Space Hulks are very strange places," I told the two women from the world of Fallout "Stay on your guard".

With that, we headed through the blue and black portal that Raven had created. It was surrounded by combat robots that would gun down anything hostile and the portal was protected by magical means that involved candles and incense sticks all around it, making it all very strange even by my standards.

(Line Break)

**Space Hulk. Halloween Universe.**

"Keep your disruptors on stun, at least until any clear threats present themselves" Gothic ordered, "Remember we are looking for friendlies".

While Power Fists and Stormbolters didn't have anything other than a kill setting the Iron Monger suits did have disruptors built into their wrists that had a setting that wasn't lethal, and Cortana, the AI that was currently linked between the three suits of power armour, switched the weapon's setting for her so Veronica didn't need to do anything.

The former Brotherhood of Steel Scribe had long since gotten used to being woken from stasis so as to go on a dangerous mission for Gothic and if that was the only time she ever spent out of stasis it might have been a problem, but the Jumper wouldn't just be storing them away again after this mission. They'd have some downtime once they got back to the ship, likely a few days in which Veronica would be able to spend with her lover Triss before they went back into stasis. Not that returning to stasis was a big deal as it wasn't going to sleep, there was no feeling of time passing when you were in a pod.

Veronica wasn't given much chance to think about what she would be getting up to with Triss over the next few days, she'd been planning a nice trip the holodeck when they left the safety of the staging area on this side of the portal, which was guarded by sentry bots and combat droids of different kinds, and they entered the Vulcan cruiser, this required her to focus.

"There are no life sign readings on this ship," T'Pol said over the comm.

As Veronica's HUD began to show an image of the ship she was now on, this _Suurok_-class was a small ship, relative to Gothic's Battlestars, the Vulcan High Command had built them as science vessels as early as 2136, and they were additionally used as a combat cruiser as needed, but they weren't true warships.

T'Pol, who Veronica had been given a chance to met earlier, seemed to be correct as the scanners in her suit of powered armour were not picking up any life signs either, but she knew that these scans weren't foolproof. For example, the Wraith, the vampiric aliens who dominated the Pegasus Galaxy, didn't show up as life signs when in hibernation. Not that she'd encountered such creatures, she'd just heard stories and read files.

Plus there were other dangers that wouldn't register as life signs, such as automated defences, killer robots, chemical spills, and decompression, her suit would keep her safe from many things, as would the magical items she wore that made her immune to physical harm, but no defence was perfect and if anything could kill her it would likely be on this Space Hulk. Not that she could die as she'd just re-spawn if anything bad enough happened, but that wasn't very comforting right now as this Hulk was a creepy place.

"Place the sensors here" Veronica heard Cortana say.

Gothic reached in a pouch on his belt and took out a couple of devices that the former Brotherhood Scribe knew to be sensors of a kind that would feed information back to the Battlestar. Now that they were within the Hulk they'd gotten passed some of the interference and should be able to get clearer readings.

"Captain Gothic there are a number of humanoid life signs packed together within the Imperial Battleship" T'pol was now saying "However we can not tell if any of them are Vulcan or not, but we do know that they are a variety of species sharing the space".

An optimistic person might think that the humans and human-like aliens had moved inside the battleship so as to find shelter and to work together for mutual defence. However, it was also possible that a variety of monsters waiting for them deeper within the Hulk.

"The asteroid also contains my life signs, but they are hard to read due to extensive interference in that part of the Hulk" T'pol was now saying "I advise caution".

Veronica smirked for a moment upon hearing that. In her experience, it was the hostile people and things they encountered that needed to more cautious. Then she reminded herself not to get cocky as that could lead to someone getting hurt within her group.

"The most direct route to the humanoids will require you to go through part of the Borg probe" the group was informed, "and you will need to make use of one of the tunnels that have been dug into the asteroid".

Veronica's HUD showed her map of the route, and while she had no idea what could be in the tunnel network she knew about the Borg thanks to speaking to some of Gothic's companions in the past. They were cyborgs who would try to get in close so as to inject you with nanoprobes that would turn you into a Borg and while they had personal shields that could quickly render energy weapons useless they had no real defence against weapons like her Storm bolter, and her Power Fist would work as well, but it would best not to get that close.

"First we need to head to the bridge of this ship so that we down the logs" Gothic was now saying "High Command will want them".

As the three of them moved through the cruiser it quickly became apparent that the Vulcan ship had been badly damaged and then looted. Some of the harm to the vessel would have happened when it forced to become part of the Space Hulk, but it was clear that a group of somethings had come into the ship and started looting it with little concern paid to what was actually being taken or in keeping anything in good shape.

Before long they came across the creature that must be responsible for the state of this spacecraft beyond what fusing to the Hulk would have done. It was a green coloured alien with a nasty looking burn in its chest, the creature wore some crude-looking armour and carried an equally crude axe.

"That's an Ork," said Gothic.

The Orks, also called the Greenskins, were a savage, war-loving green-skinned race of humanoids who are spread all across the Milky Way Galaxy of the Warhammer 40k verse and they had a presence in this galaxy as well. While they had strange biology, they were part fungus and part animal, they shared many features with their cousins in fantasy worlds in that they are seen by their enemies (pretty much everyone else in the universe) as savage, warlike, and crude, but they were the most successful species in the whole 40k galaxy, outnumbering possibly every other intelligent race, even Mankind and possibly even the Nids.

No one knew how many of them there were in the Halloween Universe, but they were a real menace in this galaxy according to what Cortana was now telling them all. Thankfully for the Halloween Universe, the Greenskins spent most of their time fighting each other and hadn't united any leader strong enough to command them. If that ever changed then the Halloween Universe would be in big trouble.

"Looks like the Vulcan's put up one hell of a fight" Triss commented.

As they looked around some more it became clear that the pointy-eared aliens had defended their ship with the kind of fierce determination you wouldn't expect from what was supposed to be a race of pacifists. Not that anyone would call the Vulcans a cowardly lot, they were strong and had good reflexes as well as some pretty decent technology.

The group encountered no troubles along the way, in Veronica's mind just meant that all the really bad stuff was waiting for them deeper inside the Hulk, and she was on edge as she had a rather vivid imagination and she worried about what could be waiting further inside this Space Hulk.

"This bridge is a total waste" Veronica stated.

Even when compared to the other parts of this star going vessel the bridge was a mess. Veronica didn't even think the Orks had even tried to loot anything here they'd just smashed up everyone while killing the officers here. By the looks of the area, a few bleeding people had been dragged away. Vulcan blood was green and there were greens stains all over the place.

The good thing about wearing Iron Monger armour was that it kept a strong barrier between the wearer and the horrors they sometimes came into contact with. Because of her helmet, she couldn't smell the decay and her body didn't come into any direct contact with the blood or gore that was all around her.

"How are we going to get any data from the computers?" Triss wondered.

Gothic's motioned with his staff and it lit up with power as the room repaired itself. The spell or power he used did nothing to the bodies, but most of the machines came back online and the bridge became a lot clearer. Despite all the time they'd spent together, the former Brotherhood Scribe never failed to feel amazed when she was shown a demonstration of the Jumper's powers. They didn't seem to be anything he couldn't do, and anything he chose not to do he had good reasons for.

"Cortana download the logs and scans taken by this ship after it lost contact with High Command" Gothic instructed, "and then transfer the data to the workstation T'Pol is using".

The liaison officer could make her own copy of the information, and either attempt to transmit it to her superiors or hand it over in person once she'd returned home. That wasn't really any concern of Veronica's.

"We're moving on" Gothic soon declared "There's nothing for us here".

The group already had a lot of Star Trek technology and the Warhammer tech deeper inside the Space Hulk was of far more value to them. They would have to risk danger in order to find the tech of value, but nothing worth doing was ever easy.

Since there was nothing worth taking here the bots deployed by Cortana into the Vulcan cruiser were already working on salvaging the vessel for its raw materials, the ship was too damaged to be rebuilt and it was fused to the Space Hulk so it couldn't be taken back to Vulcan. However, the raw materials could be recycled and used to speed up the production of new ships. Something the Vulcans understood and they'd pay something or the resources, and if they didn't someone else would.

Also, the bots had another purpose here and that was to recover any Vulcan bodies they were able to. These remains would be placed in coffins of some kind and returned to Vulcan for burial or shot into the nearest star, whichever was preferred by High Command.

Veronica didn't pay much attention to the bots as they didn't require her supervision or attention, instead, she followed Gothic as they made their way deeper into the Hulk knowing that they would find much danger ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 4**

**Part 16**

**Space Hulk. Halloween Dimension. **

In order to make our way to the cluster of humanoid life signs that were very deep inside this fused together mess of starships, an alien sphere, and space debris we had to make our way into the Ork roc, the asteroid with engines that had crashed into a sphere at some point in the last couple of years.

With me were Veronic and Triss, who I often took on dangerous missions with me as while they were not powerful companions, they'd proven to be effective soldiers when under my command as they were used to battling dangerous foes in firefights as well as up close, and I could easily predict their actions, this was very important in a combat situation.

Another factor was that I didn't engage in sexual activity with either of these women, nor did I see them as daughters figures, and this made it easier for me to send them in potential danger as I had far less of an emotional attachment to the two of them. That didn't mean I wouldn't care if they got harmed and I respected them both greatly, but it was natural for a male such as myself to feel more protective of mates and family than people who just friends.

They were the other people with me who weren't visible. Cortana my personal AI occupied my Omni-tool and all three suits of Power Armour that the humans of the group were wearing. As she was an infomorph, a being made of information rather than physical matter she could spread herself over many electronic systems and still be highly effective.

Cameron was here as well with her cybernetic dog/gun princess. She would remain out of phase unless needed or called for. She understood that while I could handle most threats it would be good if I had someone to watch my back who could remain unseen by any attackers.

Triss owned a cyborg dog, that wasn't a gun, but that animal joined its human in stasis most of the time, and this would change in the future as I would be removing the limits on companions in the next Jump and when that happened no longer would I have to put companions in stasis to free up others.

While the sphere had caused ships and other things to wrap around itself it had not done this evenly as such the Hulk was itself not spherical it was more elongated, and the asteroid that made up a lot of its bulk was riddled with tunnels. This meant that we had to pass through the big space rock before reaching the borg probe that we would need to traverse in order to make contact with the humanoid life signs who could be friendly.

We did encounter a few orks along the way and with my new staff I blasted them with raw psychic power, normally this would be tiring even for a near-ascended human, as human bodies simply aren't made to handle so much energy, but the staff in my armoured hand was both of way of directing that energy and boosting it thanks to the special crystals that were mentally attuned to me. This staff was too large to be used when not in power armour, but I had other ways of channelling my power.

Thanks to mapping that our probes and scans were doing for us Cortana was able to plan an effective route for us through the Ork roc and as we moved we quickly made our way to the ship our scans had identified as a Borg probe by my ships sensor systems.

As it turned out someone or something had blasted its way into the Borg probe and that hole was unexpectedly guarded by more drones. There was a kind of sentry gun that had been set up by the Borg and it fired enough energy to make it unwise to charge the sentry gun despite our formidable defences.

"They must have set it up to keep the orks away" I figured.

Before this could be discussed I took action. Using my powers I created a barrier of energy around me and then let the sentry gun open up at me for a moment until I pushed the barrier forward, an act that knocked over the two drones and the sentry gun. Then it was a simple matter to blast the knocked over drones and gun with my wrist-mounted storm bolters.

After that, we headed inside the probe and for reasons I could only speculate about the drones did not ignore our presence and let us go about their business. This wasn't typical of borg behaviour, but we had just blasted our way in, and becoming part of Space Hulk would cause the drones to behave differently.

"WE ARE THE BORG YOU WILL BE ..."

I didn't let the booming voice that filled the air and our comm channels finish what it was saying as I lashed out at the drones with my psychic power and bolters an action which massacred the drones. Then when Veronica and Triss opened up with their bolters we made an awful mess.

As we moved through the Borg ships I used my staff to unleash my mental powers as bolts of lightning and like with the explosive bolts unleashed by our weapons, the Borg simply couldn't adapt to such brutal attacks. This was why I'd always worked to ensure that my group had a such a great variety in weapons and powers. If we ever ran into an enemy that could neutralise one type of attack that we used, then we always had plenty of other methods of doing damage to call upon.

Once we were done fighting here what passed for circuits and wiring on a borg vessel were exposed all over the vessel, and while normally the Borg could easily regenerate such damage if the hole in the hull was anything to go by they didn't have the resources to do that here. Not that it really mattered to me as if needs be I could wreak all of their stuff again on the way out.

DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA.

I rapid fired my way through several more drones before taking an exit out of the other side of the Borg ship, and this leads us to another vessel which was between us and our goal. The Borg probe must have tried to dock with the IOM vessel since they couldn't have beamed over, and the Borg would have wanted to assimilate the Imperial tech, however, they'd not totally managed it and had gotten tangled up with another ship.

"This is an Eagle from a science fiction series called Space 1999," I said to anyone who was listening to me "It's a short-range craft, I wonder how it got all the way into the Expanse".

Ships such as this were the primary form of transportation for the inhabitants of Moonbase Alpha. A multipurpose craft, it was divided into three basic sections; the command module, the service pod, and the superstructure. Capable of speeds up to 23,700 miles per second, or 15% of the speed of light, it was powered by four nuclear fusion rockets and it carried fuel reserves for 48 hours of flight. As such it couldn't have gotten far from the Moon Base. But while this was a mystery I had no desire to solve it, this universe had been formed by chaos magic and as such, it didn't need to make sense, and right now I needed to focus as this was not a safe place.

By now we were inside the Imperial Battleship, however, that didn't mean we didn't have some distance to travel before we encountered the humanoids as ships like this were more like city-sized mobile space fortresses than anything else, and given the heavily religious nature of the Imperium of Man, many parts of the ship looked as if they could be a temple on a planet. Yet other parts of the ship were as crude as they were practical.

An example of this was what we guessed to be a series of workstations on one level that had stone statues and stain-glass windows, had computers built into wooden desks that were set up in front of the kind of pews you'd find in a Church. While the corridor leading into that space was all metal and exposed piping that was a common sight on a military base.

When in the Church room, I linked up to one of the workstations and discovered that this room was used to direct repair teams and to arrange the work of the maintenance teams, as well as to control how energy and other resources were moved around the ship.

Because of these consoles, I was able to get a copy of the schematics for this very powerful Battleship. I doubted that I would ever build ships such as these as they would cost too much in the way of resources and required very large crews, but the blueprints would help me defeat such massive vessels in the future, and they could have secrets that were useful to me when it came time to build more ships for my own fleets.

While looking around the Imperial Battleship some more, which seemed to be devoid of all life, we came across an armoury full of weapons such as baton, shotguns, assault rifles of some sort and a lot of laser weapons.

The first tool of killing that I inspected was an Autogun a fully automatic rifled that fires solid-slug ballistic rounds at the intended target in rapid succession. Cheap, rugged and reliable, they were also appreciated for there decent damage and accuracy. The only disadvantage of the guns such as these were the nightmarish logistics problems faced in ensuring a stable supply of ammunition, this was why most advanced civilizations turn to laser weapons when they become practical and then to particle weapons. While those weapons require more maintenance and more can go wrong with them its a lot easier to charge a power pack or replace it than it is to lug around metric tons worth of ammo.

My group got around this by either not getting involved in long-lasting firefights or simply by using replicators built into our armoured suits to provide us with fresh ammo, this can make the suits heavier, but on the plus side dampening fields that can render energy weapons useless have no effect on projectile weapons, and when it comes to fighting enemies like Orks and the Borg energy weapons are also if limited use as Borg adapt and many kinds of energy weapons are meant to kill cleanly as possible and as such don't do enough damage to creatures like the Orks.

They are somewhat effective against Orks as if you vaporise them then they can't release spores when they die which led to more Orks growing after a time as they are fungal infection of sorts. However, unless you're willing to drain your power pack quickly and leave yourself with a weapon that can't fire, then this isn't very effective.

The IOM did have to supply troops across the galaxy and so the Autogun was eventually phased out as the standard weapon of the Astra Militarum in favour of the Lasgun by the Departmento Munitorum in the early 32nd Millennium, as both weapons were roughly equal in efficiency and ease-of-use, but the standard Power Packs that powered the Lasgun could be easily recharged in the field were as crafting more ammunition for the Autoguns proved to be rather arduous.

The shotguns stored here were mostly the Vox Legi-Pattern Arbites Combat Shotgun employed by the Adeptus Arbites. Imperial Navy starships carry Shotguns for their crew to use during the rare boarding actions, or more frequently, against uprisings by the often mistreated crewmen aboard the ship.

These particular Shotguns fired shells made specifically for combat aboard a spacecraft. The shells are packed with twists of metal wire and shards of broken glass, ensuring that a shot will shred soft flesh at close range, but will not puncture the ship's hull. This made them useless against people such as myself who had kinetic barriers and power armour, but most people serving on a starship don't even have body armour.

There were more exotic weapons here as well. An example was the Ripper Gun a heavy, automatic combat Shotgun built to the massive scale of the Ogryns who served in the Imperial Guard. The Ogryns (_Homo sapiens gigantus_) are a huge and physically powerful Abhuman mutant subspecies of humanity, often employed by the Imperium of Man as shock troopers in the Astra Militarum's Militarum Auxilla. Ogryns possess many traits prized by the Imperium; they are brutally strong and completely loyal, although extremely limited intellectually, which restricts their battlefield role to simple and direct assaults.

They hailed from a series of cold and barren planets across the galaxy that possessed high gravity, which is why they are larger, heavier and bulkier compared to baseline humans. Ogryns compensate for their stupidity with overwhelming physicality, the brutish creatures stand around ten Terran feet tall and can shrug off wounds that would kill an Imperial Guardsman several times over. These qualities mean that Ogryns make exceptional shock troops, and are often deployed on the front lines of battle by Imperial commanders.

Compared to other Imperial weapons, the Ripper guns weapons are fairly simple, somewhat akin to the Ork Shoota. A Ripper Gun was a short-range weapon that fires several shells at once to compensate for the poor aim of the average Ogryn. Ripper Guns usually can fire either a single heavy shell or a hail of shot in each burst and possesses a hard-wired burst limiter to prevent the Ogryn from simply emptying his weapon the first time he pulls the trigger.

By design, the Ripper Gun does not have a long-range because of an Ogryn's instinct to always favour close combat. Ripper Guns are intended to be fired to soften up the enemy before the Ogryns charge into close combat, and are built particularly robustly so that they can stand up to the Ogryn use of them as clubs in melee.

Ripper Guns can also be fitted with Ripper Saws. A Ripper Saw is, as the name implies, a saw blade that is attached to the end of a Ripper Gun which is intended to provide the Ogryn with an effective close combat melee weapon once they close with the enemy, and that can very effective.

While these guns were unlikely to ever be used by anyone in my group we would take these weapons because the more we had to study over the Santa Jump the better. However, my interest was more in the laser weapons than the slug firing ones

The Lasgun, also sometimes referred to as a Lasrifle, is a directed-energy antipersonnel weapon used by the military forces of the Imperium of Man, and it is the most common and widely-used type of laser weapon in the galaxy. This is because Lasguns are reliable, easy to maintain and to produce, and are readily available on most Imperial worlds. A Lasgun or Lasrifle has a longer range than a Laspistol, but is nowhere near as powerful as a Lascannon nor does it possess the rapid-firing qualities of the much rarer Multi-Laser or the Hellgun.

The Lasgun uses a small portable capacitor power pack to produce a focused pinpoint laser beam which is strong enough to take an ordinary human arm off with one shot but is not as effective against the more durable alien bodies and stronger types of personal armour. A Lasgun's beam also cauterizes the wounds it inflicts due to the immense heat is given off by the shot. The Lasgun is effective when used _en masse_, and considerably less effective when used alone.

It is a relatively unimpressive weapon when compared to many of the other high-technology weapons available in this galaxy and others, but a well-focused laser beam is capable of cleanly severing limbs and potentially even piercing the Power Armour that I was wearing but if they did the energy-absorbing materials would handle the shot, and first, it would have to get passed my personal shield.

Once we had finished raiding the armoury, which we'd been able to find thanks to me downloading the ship's schematics, and using my powers to force the door open, we moved on deeper into the ship.

"Captain Gothic, if these blueprints you recovered are accurate then the humanoid life signs are grouped around one of the battleship's plasma reactors," T'Pol reported.

That made sense as the reactors here were active. They would be able to provide the humanoids with light, heat and energy. If they had any food replicator or something close they'd only had survived this long by having enough energy to power the devices.

"There appears to be a large group of Orks heading towards the cluster of humanoid life signs" T'Pol was now saying "You may wish to aid them".

This would be a good idea.

"Double time it" I ordered, "We need to make contact with these humanoids before they get themselves wiped out".

With that, we picked up the pace.

(Line Break)

**Space Hulk. Halloween Universe.**

Under other circumstances, the many races that lived around the massive plasma reactor would have been eager to fight each other, but when their ships had ended up fussed with the Hulk they'd needed to learn how to work with others in order to survive. This hadn't removed all hostility, but no one had much time to act on it as keeping this little community alive took a lot of effort.

Council Spectre Ashley Williams had never cared much for aliens, even those who could pass for human, but there were much worse things on this floating deathtrap than other humanoids. Those cyborgs, for example, they were worse than the greenskins as at least those xenos would simply kill you in a fight.

Humans, and those who could pass for humans, made up the bulk of the people inside the Imperial Battleship as a lot of them had been the dregs of the crew of this battleship. When Ash had first arrived, after the cargo ship she'd been travelling on, had somehow ended up within the Expanse by accident and then somehow gotten fused to the Space Hulk.

She and a couple of System Alliance officers who'd been travelling with her had been the only ones to survive the crash into the Hulk, and they'd very nearly gotten converted by those cyborgs, thankfully the drones didn't handle kinetic attacks very well as the System Alliance armed and armoured the military rather well.

Ash and the SA officers had joined up with the other humanoids, and since then they'd been working to keep things together so that everyone could survive. The Imperial humans were far more xenophobic than even Ash, but they'd mellowed out a lot since most of them had been killed by Orks and they'd been forced to work with the humanoids, who all looked a lot more friendly when compared to the Orks. The real hardliners, who were very devoted, had thankfully died very quickly during Ork attacks.

It helped them none of them had been very devoted to their faith, and who could have blamed them given that they recalled getting press-ganged into serving on a battleship because of what were rather minor crimes. From what Ash could tell the society of the Imperium seemed to have been designed to make life as crappy as possible for the poorest of them by keeping them downtrodden and exploited.

The Spectre was now returning to the main part of the community, which was made up of storerooms and workshops of the long-dead Tech-Priests who'd tended to the reactor. As it turned out a lot of the maintenance those priests had gotten up to when the ship was in Imperial hands could be handled by the remaining servitors once you stripped away the anointing with holy oils, prayers and candles.

"Lt-Commander," said one of the humanoid aliens who'd lived within the Expanse before the small vessel he'd worked on had become fused with the Hulk "We're picking up some chatter between a nearby ship and someone called Captain Gothic".

For a moment the name 'Gothic' stirred something in Ash's mind, but she dismissed it, some people in this insane universe could remember more than one life, and while most of Ashely's memories made sense, there were a few that seemed as if they must have come from versions of her that had lived in universes somehow written by some fanboys with far too much free time on their hands. She was fairly certain that she never would have a threesome with Liara.

She recalled once meeting a former Starfleet security officer who could recall dying hundreds of different ways, and because of this, he refused to ever leave the ship on an away mission, going as far as accept a position looking after a ship's waste recycling system.

"I think they're looking for us" the humanoid, who was an engineer, then told her "one of the sensors we placed is tracking them".

A while back the more technical in the large and diverse group had come up with small scanners that would alert them if anyone or anything got to close to what passed for a home for them.

"The readings aren't clear, but I fairly sure that they are human," said the engineer.

Sadly this didn't mean that they were friendly, but it did mean that they wouldn't be shot on sight.

"Can you figure out which corridor they'll use to get to us?" Ashley inquired.

The engineer worked at his computer for a few moments and then brought up a map of the ship with the corridor that the newcomers were travelling done highlighted for her.

"Alert the sentries in case this is a trick" Ash ordered one of the officers "I'm going to take a squad and met our guests".

If they proved to be hostile then she'd deal with.

"Lt-Commander," said the near-human "There's something else on the scans. It just appeared".

If the sensors were working right then a large group of orks were heading for them. A group that was larger than anything they'd face before.

(Line Break)

**Space Hulk. Halloween Universe.**

Due to the sense of humour that most of the known parts of existence seemed to have, or because of a Perk I'd picked up during the MCU Jump, we arrived just as the humanoids who'd been living inside the Hulk came under attack by a huge group of Orks.

_"Waaagh!"_

There was no time for me to process the fact that a version of my long-ago ex-girlfriend, Ashley Williams, was leading the defence, as we had to fight and were doing in what seemed to have once been a mass hall of some sort. Once this room would have provided meals to hundreds of crew, if not thousands of them, at the same time. Now it was only serving as a place to get piled up with corpses. Who I am sure would have tasted better than the food.

_"Waaagh!"_

The Orks were able to yell this so loudly that it could be heard over the sound of gunfire and me using my powers. It wasn't just noise, it was something that came from the collective will of the greenskins, and I could sense the amount of psychic energy the group of hostile aliens was producing. They generated this because Orks possess a strength of purpose. Each and every Ork on a battlefield is unified into one singular purpose: war.

As dangerous as these Orks could be, they died as we opened up with our bolters, Cortana ensuring that our weapon's fire did as much damage as possible, and this combined with the efforts or new allies, the humanoids we'd come here to find, we were able to gun down most of the greenskins in short order.

Of course, something went wrong and we took losses when an Ork psyker appeared. These Orks, known as Weirdboyz, seem to act as lightning rods for the power of the WAAAGH! drawing it to themselves unconsciously, and unleashing it with devastating effect.

This one soon started hurling bolts of crackling green energy, some of which killed other Orks, and other attacks took down the defending humanoids. As my advanced mind worked to make sense of all that was going on I saw bodies crushed with telekinetic might even as other exploded due to having a blast of psychic energy.

I'd read that Weirdboyz were a terrifying display of Orkish power. These rare Orks do not relish their power, rather they fear it. It is an uncontrollable and dangerous thing, and most are driven mad by it long before they could learn to channel it with any measure of safety. In some instances, the Weirdboyz are simply incapable of containing the overwhelming mass of coruscating energy produced by their fellows. Most are able to hurl a bolt or two of green lightning towards their enemies before they are overcome, their heads bursting in a ball of green flame, or vanishing altogether with a clap of otherworldly thunder.

When such a great WAAAGH! gathers, most Weirdboyz either flee altogether or get caught up in the mob enthusiasm of it all and are driven into a suicidal frenzy, becoming terrifying figures with the destructive power of a battle tank. The more cunnin' Ork Warbosses have been known to enslave Weirdboyz and to force them onto the battlefield against their will, knowing full well the danger they represent.

As a rule, these Weirdboyz have little control over their abilities, and as the potency of this energy increases with the number and enthusiasm of the Ork Boyz around them, so does the power that a Weirdboy must endeavour to control. Even when they manage to contain this violent and erratic force, bizarre phenomena commonly accompany Weirdboyz, ranging from flashing lights and strange noises to tremors and random fires.

Should they fail to dispense, direct or emit this energy in some controlled manner, a Weirdboy may cause even more dramatic phenomena, such as the explosion of nearby Ork heads. However, while not even the most capable Weirdboy can ever truly hope to control the power of a WAAAGH! in full force some learn a measure of control and can direct their power at least in the right general direction, and this seemed to be one of those Ork psykers, and he was a menace.

My sensors recorded him as he spewed mighty bolts of ectoplasmic energy in the general direction of the defenders who were using tables and chairs as barricades. Not that this was providing much protection as the Orks had crude bolters and big axes.

Ectoplasm was basically the closest thing that the soul had to a physical presence, it was what ghosts were made up of, soul stuff, the Warp itself, and this psyker had just vomited so much of it that if I'd not focused my power into a strong shield it would have killed everyone in the mess hall, and it did kill every Ork aside from the psyker, who was somehow able to withstand using its great power.

"Leave him to me!" I ordered.

The humanoids here were happy to do and began to fall back, those of them still alive to do so, and the wounded were dragged away. The EMH on the Phoneix would heal them later if they didn't bleed to death in the meantime. I knew that I wouldn't save anyone if I tried to everyone so I just did my best at times like these.

"Go set up the transporter enhancers" I commanded the companions with me.

While I'd been planned to open a portal to my ship's sickbay for anyone we found living within the Hulk who could be trusted to behave on my vessel, in case that didn't work I'd brought along transporter enhancers so that we could beam people out. Veronica could set them up.

As soon as the room was clear the crystals in my staff began to shine as I lifted tables and chairs so that I could telekinetically throw them as the Ork psyker. This powerful enemy made a shield of its own, one that stayed up even as I unloaded a storm bolter at it.

Knowing that trying to brute force my way through this barrier would be pointless I focused and summoned a Daedra that appeared behind the Ork psyker, and the demon-like creature drove a claymore into the back of the Ork, an act that ended this fight very quickly.

"Where the fighten" something yelled in broken English.

A huge Ork warboss came charging into the room and batted the Daedra aside with a swipe of its megaclaw before it unloaded its massive shoota at me. I raised a psychic shield to block the projectiles. Then I had to block a powerful physical blow with the shield, and the sheer power of the blows broke the shield and knocked me on my ass, a very impressive feat that must involve channelling the power of the Waaagh, and it might have lead to me getting hurt if this wasn't when Cameron appeared and jumped on the warboss's back while stabbing him with that I knew to be a combat knife.

This did little more than distract and annoy the big alien, and that was the point as it bought me a moment to gather my power, and I unleashed it. With a spoken word and a lot of magical energy going through my staff I began to turn the creature to stone, this process took a few moments and worked its way up from the feet, and when it was done I was looking at a massive stone statue of an Ork that had a dagger stuck in its back.

"I'm so keeping that," I said.

It would look great in a garden somewhere, however I no time to think about that I was suddenly under attack yet again, this time by what seemed to be a clown of all things.


End file.
